


Detroit: Become Kink

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Against a Wall, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Bonds (Telepathic), Breast Worship, Bukakke, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gun play, Hair Pulling, Hate-Fucking, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2018, Latex, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Play, Mirror Sex, Omorashi, Orgasm Denial, Rimming/Analingus, Scars, Sensory Deprivation, Short fuck stories, Shower/Bath, Sixty-nine, Sleepy Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Titfucking, Toys, Trans Male Character, Tribadism/Scissoring, deep-throating, formal wear, more tags and ships to be added, public, sadism/masochism, so much gayness you wont believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 53,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: Last year I did Inktober/Goretober, so this year I wished to try out something different and decided to do my first Kinktober! Multiple ships, prompts that were a challenge to write, long and short chapters! Welcome, it's a good mess.Inspired by this list : https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018





	1. Face-Sitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed  
> Hank eats out trans!Gavin.
> 
> MENTION. I have used 'feminine' terms to describe Gavin's genitals. Saying this in case someone feels uncomfortable reading that.

"Oh, fuck, Hank -- Don't fucking stop."

 

 

Hank loved eating pussy. And Gavin's cunt was the best for his taste, especially when the man was sitting right on his face.

Hank loved how Gavin's hand would every now and then move down to tug tightly at his grey locks, and how Gavin's thighs squeezed around his head when Hank's tongue moved just right. Hank loved looking up at him - Gavin's mouth was hanging wide open, his eyes mostly closed but every now and then the detective would look down at him hungrily. There was that sparkle in his eyes that put Hank to his place. His eyes read  _'yes, that's where your mouth belongs, between my legs'_ , and Hank had to agree with him.

His hands ran up to hold down onto the man's hips, making Gavin release his full weight on him. Gavin tied his hands behind his head, showing off his body because he knew he looked beautiful and he was not ashamed of the scars or the small tattoos he didn't even like that much. He was a wild moaner, and it didn't take long when he was grinding his cunt against Hank's face, sometimes giggling from the ticklish feeling of the Lieutenant's beard. Gavin loved giving a show, and Hank loved to observe.

Gavin would repeat Hank's name over and over again. It was the act of someone so horny, so comfortable in his own skin, that nothing mattered expect this moment right now.

 

 

Everything is magnified by the grind of Gavin's hips down against Hanks' face, and the weight his body pinned the man onto the bed. Hank could feel everything when Gavin would just relax on top of him, not caring how much he weighted or how it was harder for Hank to breathe - there was no getting away from it. Everything was so overwhelming and Hank loved it. He couldn't even dirty talk or compliment how fucking lovely Gavin tasted on his tongue. He was a complete slave.

Hank trailed his tongue all around his cunt, tasting every sweet drop of his juices. He trailed his wet tongue around Gavin's lips, over his clit and then striking it down in the middle. He loved to swirl it in circles over the opening, before Hank would push inside him and press his tongue against the walls. It made Gavin's hips twitch, accidentally lifting into the air a little, but Hank would always be pulling him back down. He wanted all of that weight onto his tongue, and nowhere else. 

He loved flickering his tongue over Gavin's clit. That always made the other one shaky and whimpering. Gavin's back arched strongly, his mouth opened even wider and his legs squeezed harder around Hank's head. Perfection.

 

 

"Just like that -- _ah_ \-- Fuck, you're so fucking good", Gavin moaned out.

 

 

His head fell down and eyes flew open, smirking down at the Lieutenant between his legs. Hank looked back up at him, his tongue giving torture over his sensitive flesh, circling and pressing against it. Hank's cock was needy, pulsating and leaking, but so was Gavin's pussy, and right now all Hank cared about was his little prince. His muscles were squeezing around his tongue whenever Hank would enter it inside him, and whenever he would tease his clit, Gavin would twitch and cry out. Music to his ears.

Hank was breathing, smelling, tasting and experiencing Gavin in all of his glory, and he swore he could cum just from eating the other one out. That's how much he loved it.

The moment his tongue traveled back over to his clit, Gavin leaned down to grab Hank by his hair again. "Shit, keep doing that", he moaned out before starting to grind his hips again this tongue. The pace of his hips was relentless, fast and rough. Needy for that climax. Hank's hands grabbed him by the ass, kneading that soft meat under his hands as he kept his tongue out flat, letting Gavin grind against it the way he wanted. Gavin started releasing curses, braising Hank's skillful tongue, muttering something about 'marking Hank his'. This was the only time Hank allowed Gavin to have a little control during sex.

 

Gavin cried out loudly and his hips lost their rhythm, so Hank reacted fast. He grabbed the man by his waist and pulled him down, his face completely buried between the man's legs as he started circling his tongue over Gavin's clit. Gavin completely freaked out by that. He was cumming hard, urgent, gushing all over Hank's mouth. His hands grabbed Hank's, tears falling down his cheeks as he wailed, moaning out curses and Hank's name over and over again. Gavin's juices spread all over his mouth, spit and whatever falling down Hank's chin over to his beard. Hank groaned against his cunt, burying his nose into his pubic hair and continuing to lick him, ravishing Gavin completely. Gavin was going completely nuts, his whole body shaking and twitching back and forth, unable to escape from the torture that overstimulated him until his muscles would burn and ache.

He only stopped when Gavin smacked hard against Hank's arm, and slowly Hank let go with a wet 'pop'. Gavin was out of breath, chest heaving heavily, stomach sucking in and then pushing out completely. He stayed on top of Hank, only allowing small space for Hank to breathe in. Hank just chuckled and pressed his nose against his pubes again, inhaling strongly. The smell was sinful, and the wetness around Hank's mouth was filthy. Just the way he liked it.

 

"You look like shit", Gavin chuckled. Hank just crooked an eyebrow at him and lifted his head so he could move his tongue over his clit in quick movements. Gavin's body jolted away and he giggled.

"I meant you look hot", he corrected himself. Hank smiled.

"Just like you."


	2. Medical Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor/Kamski  
> Kamski checks if Connor is in working order.

During the previous mission, RK800 had been completely torn apart. All that was left of him was his head and his torso, the most vital parts that the android needed so the whole body wouldn't be replaced.

Elijah Kamski knew that he had spare parts left. He knew he could just fix 'Connor' up and give him new limbs.

But when the android had suddenly awoken, horrified of not having any legs or arms, his skin redacted and white now ...

Kamski got curious.

 

The machine kept Connor's body almost floating in the air, placed on the same eye-level with his creator. Connor's eyes were glued on Kamski, or looking around wildly. The machine was no longer working on him, but its arms were still ready to continue fixing him up. And Connor didn't seem too fond of that idea.

"Fascinating", Kamski breathed out in awe. He had completely forgotten what it was like to watch your own creation come alive. He was quite glad he had decided to return to CyberLife to witness this.

Connor always ended up destroying his body. Even after the revolution, he ended up getting hit by cars, getting shot and whatever possible. It almost seemed like Connor wanted to be here, fixed up, treated as a patient. Maybe the fear thrilled him. Maybe he liked to see how torn apart he can be. Maybe he liked it when someone was touching him in places that were not meant to be touched.

 

Kamski inspected his body better. RK800's chest was open, revealing his glowing blue insides. The thirium pump regulator was in working order, and the ocean colored heart was beating rapidly. Wires and cords were running around inside him, and his skin has turned white expect his face that still had the pale color on it. His LED was mostly yellow, but sometimes it blinked red. A sign of discomfort, fear, warnings.

"Am I going to be okay?" Connor asked. His audio processor was broken, which made his voice higher, laggy, more robotic.

Kamski wasn't the one who was going to fix him. The CyberLife had machines for that, and Connor was already in one. But playing the good doctor for a moment wouldn't hurt anybody.

"Yes", Kamski said to him, stepping in closer. "You're going to be OK."

Kamski traced his hand over Connor's side, running over the part where you would attach his arm. His hand then slid over to his shoulder, then to the side of his neck. Connor's mouth locked open and his eyes fluttered shut.

The android's neck was one of the most sensitive parts they had. Having access inside it would promise your android a 'very good time'. 

 

"I will heal you", Kamski said as he trails his fingers to the nape of his neck and presses his thumb down. A panel opens and underneath it Kamski can feel some wires that ran up to the androids brain. Connor's mouth releases a glitchy moan.

Kamski's other hand slides down Connor's literally exposed torso until it meets with the regulator pump - a cylindrical plug, inserted ventrally below the sternum. His fingers circle around it, teasing the rim. He keeps his eyes on Connor's face. His facial expressions were beautiful ... and they seemed to be working well.

Kamski pulls out the regulator. He grabs it, twists it to the side to unlock it and pulls it all the way out. He then presses it back inside until the tip met the end of the hole.

" _A-ah -- More_ ", Connor choked out. His head fell down, then threw itself back. There was not much he could do with just the movement of his head. 

Kamski continued moving the regulator in and out of its home, as his right hand moved deeper into the android's neck panel. He was an expert with this. He caresses his fingers over the line of wires, pressing down and massaging them in small movements. Connor's body twitched a little, but the machine that was holding tightly onto his back kept him still, unable to run away.

Connor released a hot breath - a soft cry that broke at the end and almost hurt ears. Kamski leaned in closer.

"Shh", he whispered into his ear. "I'm going to fix you."

With those words, Kamski sped up his movements. He wrapped his fingers under the wires and tugged strongly. His hand started pounding the regulator inside Connor, slamming it roughly inside. Connor's vision was filled with warnings and his body sparked up. He wailed until his voice was so loud you couldn't even hear it. Synthetic tears fell down from his eyes as his mouth opened wide, wild moans escaping from his throat. Everything was overheating.

 

Kamski slowed down until Connor's face completely froze, a sign he was rebooting his system. Perfection. Kamski locks the regulator back into its place, amd removes his hand from the neck wires. 

He places a kiss on Connor's cheek. Hand caresses the android's beautiful brown hair before sliding down his body. He lingers by the android, pressing his body close until finally deciding to leave. 

Kamski loved his androids. All of them. 

Maybe he should visit them like this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have actually written this shit before, I just now realized : https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030170


	3. Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin/RK900  
> Gavin cannot hear or see anything.

One minute of laying on the bed, completely tied up and naked with no sense of sight or hearing, made Gavin fucking insane. 

Ear plugs in his ears and a blindfold over his eyes, Gavin had never felt more vulnerable. The world around him was unknown, dangerous and threatening. The only thing he could do was to feel and smell.

Gavin felt the mattress against his back and the little chilly air against his skin. The sheets were soft, and the pillow underneath his head was comfortable to lean on. The handcuffs that tied him to the headboard were just a bit too tight, cutting against his skin roughly. He liked the idea of looking at the marks later on. Gavin could smell the candles around the room that were supposed to smell like some kind of a flower, but to him it was just the simple scent of fire burning. He could also smell himself - a little sweaty after a long day of work, and the smell of cigar smoke that was still lingering on him.

In this situation, Gavin didn't even dare to speak. Since his hearing had been taken away, he couldn't hear how loud he was or how stupid he would sound like. That's what made it all interesting - whatever Nines would do to him would make him scream, and Gavin would later be embarrassed about it.

 

 

A few minutes pass by. And nothing happens at all. Gavin should have known that agreeing to this would come back to him. Nines was the one who wanted to try something new, but this all could be just a way to tease Gavin even more. Right now, Nines might be just working, planning to leave Gavin to lie on his bed for hours with nothing to do. He didn't like the sound of that. 

Gavin starts turning his head around, shifting in his position, struggling against the cold handcuffs that tied his hands above his head - somehow trying to signal Nines he was desperate to be touched, if Nines was even in the room anymore. To his luck, he could soon feel something else on his skin, other than just the air that made chills run down his spine. A pair of eyes inspecting him.

Gavin swallows to collect enough courage and opens his mouth. "Nines", he says. It feels like he had said that as quietly as a whisper, but he is not sure. He does it again, this time trying a little louder. For some reason, Gavin feels humiliated.

 

He jumps in surprise when fingers caress his wrist and slowly slide up and down his arm. It tickles, somehow feels sensitive. And it's the only contact he has had since he was cuffed to this bed, so even that makes his mouth gasping wide open. Nines' hand slides over to his shoulder and follows the producing collar bone down to the middle. A few gentle circles are drawn over his Adam's apple, and then the android is gone. And Gavin is left hanging, needy for more touching. Gavin whines a little, arching his back. This was torture. He turns his head to the side and bites down onto his lip, digging his heels against the mattress. His breathing is already heavy, his chest heaving strongly, and Gavin wants more.

Suddenly, more weight is laid on the bed, the mattress sinking on both of his sides. Gavin can't still feel anything directly on his skin, but he sure as hell can move himself to check what was going on. He opens his legs wider until they collided against something. Nines' own legs. The android must be straddling over him.

A hand caresses his side, counting the ribs one by one. Now Gavin knows for sure that Nines is on top of him, and it makes him smile a little. His smile doesn't get to last for long, when Nines' other hand moves to cup his cheek. A thumb swipes over his bottom lip, then enters his mouth. Gavin is immediately trailing his tongue over the android's finger, but Nines stops him, and rests his thumb over the man's tongue, keeping the muscle trapped down. Nines slides his other hand over to Gavin's chest and tweaks at his nipple. It makes Gavin roll his hips up, his hard on hitting against something. Nines' crotch.

'Please', Gavin mouths and the finger leaves his mouth. Nines seems to be moving on top of him, disappearing. Moving further down. Gavin tries to look down but it's pointless - he wishes he didn't have the blindfold so he could see what was going on. His head falls down and then there is at least a whole minute of nothing happening. Gavin is shivering. He need contact so bad.

 

 

His legs are opened wider and lifted, his knees pressing against his own chest. Nines' strong hands are holding them up, and then there is something tickling against his balls. A mouth wraps around them and starts sucking. Gavin moans, and it's quite sexy when he doesn't know how loud he is, or how stupid he sounded. At this moment, he didn't care anymore. He was finally getting what he wanted, and Nines was no longer going slow.

The android sucks on him heavily, his thumbs rubbing against his inner thighs, tongue lapping against the skin. Gavin feels like he is going nuts. His cock is already leaking heavily, and when Nines' mouth travels further down, a broken cry comes out of him. Nines runs his tongue up and down over his entrance in slow, teasing movements, making Gavin completely breathless. A few quick circles are drawn over the rim of muscles before Nines has returned to the slow licking. Gavin's toes curl, his hands try to pry away from the handcuffs, his hips try to buck up. But nothing is working.

It all goes on for far too long. Nines is just lazily licking up and down, every now and then teasing the entrance to get a reaction before going back to teasing. Gavin needed more, he wanted more. Everything feels so sensitive when he could not hear any of the sounds his android was making against his ass. Everything was worse, when Gavin couldn't see that pretty face on his bottom, looking back up at him.

"Please, please, please, please", Gavin whimpers out, leaning his head to the side as he waits for something to happen. The tongue leaves him, but the hands keep their tight grip on him. Gavin lets out an annoyed sigh. "More."

And Nines gives him what he wants. His tongue starts flickering over the entrance in quick movements, before it pushes inside and does the same inside of him. It feels so wet, so dirty, and the way Nines' tongue touches against his walls make Gavin toss his head around. Nines pushes his legs more forward until Gavin's knees knock against his own chest, and the torture continues, the tongue diving in deeper. The position leaves nice, small aching on his hips and it somehow increases the pleasure he feels. But it also makes Gavin feel more vulnerable.

It feels good, amazing, sensitive and moist, but it's nowhere enough to make Gavin cum. He loved it when Nines used his tongue on him like this, but it wasn't enough stimulation. So, most likely for 15 whole minutes, Gavin's breathing is heavier, and his legs are shaking. Nines' tongue is still working on him relentlessly, but he needs that tongue somewhere else.

"Nines", Gavin moans out. He feels embarrassed again. Not knowing how your own vocals sounded like was an odd feeling. "My cock", he managed to breathe out before Gavin closed his mouth and waited for anything to happen.

 

 

Nothing happens. Nines continues teasing his bottom for  _god knows how long_ , leaving Gavin a panting mess. His legs are now trembling wildly, chest heaving up and down like crazy, drool falling down past his lips. Gavin is sure Nines is just going to keep this up for hours until he would cum.

But then he finally stops. Gavin feels hopeful to get something more.

Gavin's legs are lowered, his feet pressing against the bed again, and then there is no contact anymore. No more hands caressing him or keeping him still. No more tongue working him closer to the edge, no more sucking or licking. This was much worse. Gavin starts rolling his hips against the air, thrusting wildly as he lets out a sob and another 'please', then a quiet 'please, let me cum'. He whines as loudly as he dared, back arching, hands tugging at the cuffs. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip, then lets his mouth hang open. He wants more. He needs more. 

 

"Nines, please."

 

Nines seems to have a soft side, as suddenly Gavin's cock is surrounded by warmth. Hands move over to his hips, but aren't forcefully holding him down. Tongue is flat against his shaft, hotness taking around his flesh, moist lips sucking heavily on him. Pure Heaven. Gavin's breathing gets loud and heavy as he starts to rock his hips up, fucking into Nines' mouth without slowing down. His hips are moving relentlessly, rolling deeper and deeper into his throat, and Nines takes him in so well. Gavin's moans grow louder, the rhythm of his hips goes wild and when he starts hitting the back of the android's throat, Gavin is cumming, hot and wild, electricity running through his whole body. Gavin's body twitches wildly, his back arches and crashes back down, and then his hips stop thrusting. But Nines keeps sucking on him until every drop is down his throat, and when Gavin is literally shaking so wild that it's impossible to keep going, the android lets his cock fall out of his mouth.

Gavin is exhausted, and for long minutes he is just breathing there. He feels hot and sweaty, his legs are aching, and his heart feels like it's going to come out of his chest. Gavin liked this feeling a lot. Nines' hands are caressing his thighs, then his waist, then back down to his thighs. And it's so comforting, even loving.

Suddenly, the android is moving closer and then hands move up to Gavin's ears. The ear plugs are removed, and then Gavin can hear the world outside their window, the radio they had left on in the kitchen and the bed sheets rustling with every movement.

"You seemed to enjoy that", Nines says to him in a cocky voice. Oh. Just hearing his voice again made Gavin release a moan, and he rolls his hips back up again. He wants to hold the man so badly, but he is still cuffed down, completely at the other's mercy. Instead, he tries to rub his legs against Nines' body as a way to say 'thank you', or something.

"Yeah, I really fucking liked that", Gavin chuckles. He inhales and exhales deeply, just taking in the sound his own breathing makes. He can feel his own cum sticking against his own stomach, and Nines' hands caressing his sides. He can feel his body burning, his cock heavy, the air cooling him down. He loves it. Nines seems to lean down closer as a pair of lips touch his, and Gavin gets a taste of himself. But he focuses more on the taste beneath it, the way Nines tasted like, ravishing it before the android has pulled away.

 

"Are you down for round two?"

 

Gavin always was. And so, the ear plugs return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might die during this Kinktober, but I am hopeful to finish it yeehaw lets go


	4. Mirror sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank/Connor  
> Connor fucks Hank in front of a mirror.

The interrogation room was a small space with a single table and two chairs facing each other. Two cameras were placed in each corner, and a large two-way mirror took over the wall. This was the place where they would interrogate the suspect, while the rest would watch from the other side of the mirror. And for some reason Connor thought this would be a good place to have some workplace sex.

It had started with messy kissing and grinding while pressed against the wall. Connor had been far too eager to do this, so all Hank could do was to just surrender and allow the android roll his groin against his own. They hadn't even bothered to take of their clothes, when Connor had guided Hank over to the table and pulled his pants down. His fingers had worked him open fast, almost in a hurry, yet still somehow too slow for the lieutenant. Luckily Connor was still a softy from the inside, and he had entered Hank the second the man had told him to.

Right now, Hank was leaning against the table, his back facing Connor who was rolling his hips against him, thrusting forward with slow movements, hands holding tightly onto Hank's meaty hips. Hank liked it from behind - It was an easy position for him to be in without getting any lower back pains. But he didn't like the position in this particular room. Every time he would look forward, he would see his reflection, see himself getting it in the ass. And the fact that someone could be on the other side of that mirror, just watching them, made Hank feel a little anxious. It was a little too late to start thinking about room change.

 

"Connor", Hank grunted out, pressing his forehead against the table. "Just -- hurry the fuck up."

"Why should I, lieutenant?" Connor asked. He knew damn well that using  _that_ name during sex made Hank weak on the knees. He swore the android was smirking as he started massaging his lower back with his thumbs, drawing circles over the muscles that were far too often aching. "Do you feel shy in front of the mirror?"

Hank huffed loudly. "It's weird."

"Why?"

Hank hated when the android pretended to be completely oblivious. He hated that he had to say this stuff out loud. But he secretly loved being humiliated like this. Hank must be a hard character to read. He takes a deep breath and lets his head fall down. "It's weird, 'cos I can see myself", Hank muttered. He knew he was old and not in his best shape, but apparently he was handsome enough to be able to date an android who looked like a twink by his side. It still felt completely unbelievable in his opinion. And he still didn't like looking at the stupid expression he makes during sex. He would rather not know about those.

"You look beautiful, Hank. Lift your head up", Connor cooed into his ear. He rubbed his thumbs against the floppy flesh around his waist and waited for Hank to move. But Hank kept his face hidden. Compliments were his weak spot and made him flustered, like he was a bloody teenager.

Connor didn't like the lack of action, so he slammed himself inside him just once and Hank threw his head back as a reaction, releasing a surprised groan. The android took this chance to grab the lieutenant by his hair, keeping his head up and face revealed. "Look how pretty you are", Connor smiled, still leaning down to keep his mouth near the man's ear. The longer they had dated and had sex, the better Connor had found Hank's weak points. Compliments and teasing was definitely a way to get Hank on the edge faster.

Hank slowly opened his eyes, making eye contact with his reflection before his gaze turns up to Connor. The android seems pleased as he speeds up, rolling his hips perfectly to poke against that sweet spot that made Hank's breath escape.

 

"Someone could be watching us now. Does that turn you on?" Connor asked. _Since when was Connor, the android send by CyberLife, this much of a dirty talker?_ Hank is going to fucking faint from just hearing his voice.

He doesn't answer his question because Hank feels like he is close to the edge and talking feels hard. And for him, talking kept him away from the last step to orgasm. He can't even bring himself closer with his own hand, because his dick is pressed tight between the table and his beer belly, so he was completely at Connor's mercy. And Connor has now let go of his hair and laid his hand on his upper back, pushing Hank against the table so he could not escape or slide a hand between his legs. A mind reader, this android was.

"I asked you a question, lieutenant", Connor slams his hips against him hard, the tip of his cock hitting against Hank's prostate in such force that the man's whole body trembles. Hank's legs loose their balance, and the fact his pants are tied to his knees doesn't help him to stand up. Luckily he gets some support from Connor's hand that had moved to grab a handful of his ass. Another thing Hank secretly liked, but had always thought he wouldn't. This android had surely changed his love life completely.

Suddenly, Hank is smacked in the ass so hard that it burns and he hisses trough his teeth. If he could see behind him now, he is sure there would be a red print on his cheek right now. "Jesus, Connor -- !"

Connor just smirks, almost giggles from the excitement. "I asked you a question. If someone was watching us right now, would that turn you on?"

Connor's movement has now stopped, and even if Hank tries to buck his hips back against him, the android still refuses to give Hank his sweet release. Hank tries to move again, but Connor's both hands keep him still and all he can do is just feel the android inside him, unmoving. Hank whines loudly, grabbing onto the table's edge so hard his fingers hurt.

 

"I fucking hope no one is watching, because -"

Another strong smack collides against his cheek and brings tears into Hank's eyes. It hurts, of course it fucking hurts, but the pain just excites him, makes him want more. "Yes or no?" Connor asked, his voice now more lower, deeper, fucking dangerous sounding. The voice he usually had when interrogating some criminal who wouldn't talk. God, did Hank love it when this sweet android got his bad boy act on. Even if Hank wasn't used to being the one who begs.

"... Yes", Hank finally mutters out. He looks back up to the mirror, catching a glimpse of Connor's grin - unusual of him to smile that way -, before the android leans down over to his ear. Androids don't breathe, but Hank swears he can feel a blow of air against his skin.

"Do you wish to cum?" Connor whispered. His eyes are looking forward, watching Hank's reflection right in the eyes. It makes Hank swallow. It makes him feel so exposed. "Will you look at us when you're close?"

_What the fuck ever._

"Yes, Jesus Christ -- Connor, fuck me already, you bloody android", Hank grunted out, his hands clutching to the edge of the table. He keeps his head up, watching through the reflection as Connor grabs him by the hips again. He stands up straight and looks down at the man with a predatory look in his eyes. His LED is blinking yellow for a moment, and then a tongue swipes over his lips.

"Such a good boy", comes out of Connor's mouth. This android was gonna be the death of him.

 

Connor starts fucking him, hard and fast, the sound of skin smacking against skin filling the room. Hank starts panting heavily, the table creaking under him as his prostate was abused, Connor's cock pressing inside him just right, just the way he liked it. Hank kept his promise and kept his eyes on the mirror. His eyes were mostly focused on Connor, but every now and then he looked at himself. And it was so weird, so humiliating to see himself like that, and  _pretty fucking hot._

Connor leaned down, pressing his own body against Hank's as he continued fucking into him. Even when he was on top, Connor released the most sweetest moans. His hands held tightly onto Hank, and with one sweet 'Hank' moaned into his ear, he was cumming undone. "C-Connor - Shit!" he hisses through his teeth as he came, head thrown back and hips bucking back and forward. The way his muscles clenched around Connor's shaft brought the android over the edge, too, and he was moaning like a whore into Hank's ear as he finished. Connor was the kind who would keep their hips on the move even after an orgasm, so when Hank felt like the overstimulation was going to make him pass out, he smacked his hand against the table as a sign to stop.

 

The android pulled out slowly, caressing Hank's sides and kissing his cheek until Hank had the power to stand up and pull his pants back up. "If I get fired because of this, I won't be too happy, Connor", Hank mutters as he closes his belt. He still gives a small smile to the android to show he wasn't actually mad at him.

"Don't worry. No one was watching us", Connor promised him as he straightened his tie. Of course. Androids could probably see through falls and use laser eyes, or whatever.

"Okay, okay", Hank chuckles. He looks up to the roof, or more likely to the corner. "What about the cameras."

Connor stays silent for a moment and ties his hand behind his back.

"Shit."


	5. Sadism/Masochism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin/RK900  
> Gavin humiliates Nines and whips him.

"Crawl to the bed. Now."

 

 

Since Nines had started to feel and experience things almost like a human, he had started experimenting on his own body with the help of his boyfriend. First it was just platonic touching. Hand holding, a pat on the back. Those got his heart pump going wild, for some reason. Then it had turned into kissing, then passionate tongue playing. Hands over his body, tickles, caressing, strokes. Orgasm. Pleasurable. Nines could feel it all, and it was overwhelming. He wasn't used to feeling anything in his body, so every time Gavin touched him, it was pure Heaven.

But then, someone had punched him. Just a drunk person who Gavin had punched back, nothing serious. But it was the first time the RK900 had  _felt_ pain. And it was an odd feeling that made his system go crazy. Red 'WARNING' boxes has come into his vision. His sensory system was going over the limit. It made Nines collapse and take a moment to collect himself.

So, this is what the humans called 'pain'. 

Nines loved it.

 

Since he had brought this up to Gavin, the detective had immediately come up with an idea. Of course Gavin would like to try something new in their sex life. And Gavin was the perfect kind of a guy for beating Nines up for hours. Out of love of course.

But after some online shopping, Nines was getting more than just punching.

 

 

 

Gavin held tightly onto the black whip as he stroked it against Nines' backside in slow teasing movements, up and down on the curve his spine made. That tickled him. That excited him.

Nines continued crawling on the ground towards the bed, his form completely nude and exposed. He moved as slowly as possible, giving a show to his human partner. But Gavin was an impatient man.

The whip collided against Nines' backside. Hard, fast, loud. Painful.  _Perfection._

Nines was glad he had turned his sensitivity all the way up to 100%.

"Keep going, baby. Just a little more", Gavin cooes as they have reached the bedroom door. Nines is obedient, only for this one time, because a whip feels much more exciting than a single punch. And he was not going to be bossy now if there was a possibility that Gavin would stop. He loved the feeling of that leather sticking against his synthetic skin too much to risk losing it.

The wip strikes down again, this time aimed more at his lower back. It makes him grunt, lose his balance and almost fall down but Nines is determined and continues walking over to the bed on his knees like a bloody dog.

"Get on the bed", Gavin smirks at him, smaking the whip gently against the android's buttocks. He wished he could leave red glowing marks on Nines' body, but just watching the android twitch was enough to get his cock hard.

 

Nines climbs up on the bed and lays on his stomach in the middle of the mattress, letting his head fall down onto the pillow. Gavin moves to stand next to the bed, letting the whip stroke against Nines' skin like a feather. It moves over his thighs, then circles over his pretty round ass, before moving along the spine.

"You want more, you dirty slut? Hm?" Gavin smirked. Nines turned his head to look at him.

"Gavin, hit me as hard as you can", the android ordered. And Gavin was more than happy to deliver. He strikes the whip down, the tails of leather hitting against his bare back  _just right._ Nines moans and grabs onto the sheets tightly.

"More", he pleads out. So unusual of him to do the pleading, but right now he didn't care. He wanted to feel more pain. "Hurt me more."

"Jesus Christ. Alright, baby", Gavin pants out. "You know the safe word."

 

Gavin starts whipping his body in a rough, fast rhythm. First, he hits his backside every five seconds, and each time Nines trembled and grunted, grinding his hips down against the mattress. His cock was hard and just rubbing it against the sheets felt like Heaven. Gavin then continues to smack the whip against his ass cheeks, then the back of his thighs. With every hit, a loud 'smack' fills the room.

"Yes,  _yes_ ", Nines whined out. He felt humiliated - he was the best android that has been build yet, but here he was. A slave to a human, who had full control over him, making a cold hearted android moan like a whore. Shame was taking over his body and it was such an odd feeling that made everything feel even better.

 

 

_Smack._

 

 

"G-gavin!" the android wailed. He rolled his hips down faster. He felt like he was going to reset. The pain took over his whole body, mixing together with the small amount of pleasure.

 

 

_Smack._

 

 

Nines pressed his cheek against the pillow. "Gavin, m-more -- !"

 

 

_Smack smack smack smack..._

 

 

" _G A V I N !!_ "

 

 

Nines was cumming, hard, his body shaking violently. It's rough and quick, going through his system as fast as it had appeared. His voice is glitching like crazy as he wails for his lover. The whipping continues for a few seconds more before the android mutters the safeword out, and then it's calm and dead silent. Nines' system is rebooting, warnings being brushed away, his sensitivity going all the way down.

Gavin caresses his backside, although Nines can't feel it anymore. It's still a nice, loving contact. "Jesus, Nines. Your back is all white", the detective crumbles.

"It is completely normal. My skin will soon appear back", Nines informs him. He has already returned to his normal state, like he hadn't just almost shut down. Nines 'healed' quite fast anyway - he wasn't like Gavin who would be panting heavily for long minutes before he could properly talk. Gavin just chuckles and continues to caress his back until Nines' skin has reappeared. He then leans down to land a kiss on his hair.

 

"Did you just fucking nut from me just whipping you?"

Nines chuckles at him. "I believe I did, yes."


	6. Daddy / Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank/Connor  
> Connor enjoys being bitten by his daddy.

Connor had realized he loved being bitten. He couldn't quite tell the reason to it. Having Hank's large hands touching him was nice, and having his lips and tongue teasing the skin was even better. But the moment Hank had pressed his teeth against his neck and just lightly bit down, Connor had moaned wildly. It was like thunder going through his system, warnings telling him that this should not happen which made it all just feel better. Connor liked it, and wanted to be bit more. He wanted to be marked.

 

They hadn't even got their clothes off when Hank was simply nibbling against his neck, his hand rubbing his inner thigh, making the android a whimpering mess. Connor was sure that he could come just from a few bites against his neck if Hank kept it going long enough. They were sitting by the couch, some old badly made movie playing in the background, Sumo relaxing in the kitchen. The sound of the TV and Connor's soft breaths filled Hank's ears, making his own cock twitch in his pants. Connor didn't even have to breathe, but he always ran a stimulation that made it seem like he was breathing. He knew Hank was weak for hearing those quiet voices escape from his throat with each exhale.

 

Hank lapped his tongue against his neck as his fingers started opening the android's shirt, button at a time. Connor's hands were rubbing Hank's shoulders, his mouth whispering his name out softly. _'Hank, Hank. Please'._ Hank bites down again on the curve of his neck as he starts sliding the shirt down, soon tossing it out of the way. Connor moans and presses his knees together, but Hank doesn't allow that. He opens the android's legs wider and rubs his hand against his growing bulge. Connor tugs at his shirt strongly.

Hank pushes the android down on the couch, towering over him as his hands starts unbuckling his belt. Hank travels his mouth lower, over to Connor's collarbones where he again opens his mouth and presses his teeth down, trying to get a good hold on the skin. Connor's hips buck up against him, and the reaction makes Hank smile. He travels his lips further down, first sucking over Connor's nipple before teasingly sucking on it, leaving the sensitive nub into a tight space between his canines.

 

"Daddy", Connor whimpered out softly, chewing onto his knuckle. That was exactly what got Hank more excited. He moved his fingers under the waistband and started tucking both Connor's pants and boxers down, getting them on the floor with his shirt. Hank sits up to his knees and takes a good hold on Connor's leg. He trails kisses from his ankle up to his knee, and he bites down again. Hard. Not holding back any longer. Connor wails, writhes against the couch, tossing his head side to side. His hands are grabbing tightly onto the cushion underneath him, his other hand pulling at his own hair. Hank can feel something hard meet with his teeth - if Connor was a human, it would be knee joint. Now it was most likely something metallic, or whatever androids were build out of.

 

Hank moves to lay down back onto his stomach as he settles down between Connor's legs. He moves his canines down onto his thigh and presses them together until the android's skin started turning white, and his mouth was moaning 'daddy', over and over again. It was so sinful. Hank always left at least one kiss over the bite he has left, before he moves to making another one. He turns his head to the other direction and blemishes Connor's right thigh with bites and kisses, too. By this point, Connor is going crazy. His legs have started kicking around, his hand tugging at Hank's grey colored hair, his mouth hanging open.

"Please, Hank", Connor said, guiding the man's face over to his crotch. "Use your mouth there."

 

"You want me to suck you off?" Hank purrs at him, starting to move his tongue up and down Connor's shaft. The android shivered, then tugged at his hair more. Hank looked up at him to see him shaking his head.

 

"Your teeth. Use them."

 

That was an interesting request. But Hank would be lying if he wouldn't be into trying that. He opens his mouth and takes the tip of Connor's cock into his mouth, and before he is ready to even lower his head, Connor's hips roll up into the heat of his mouth, the tip hitting the back of Hank's throat a little uncomfortably. Hank hums through it, looking up at Connor as he bobs his head up and down a couple of times, before he does as he was asked to. He presses his teeth against his shaft and drags them over the skin as he moves up to the head. 

 

Connor's grip on his hair tightens. His legs open wider, move over Hank's shoulders and rest on his backside. Hank hums a little more and then dares to bite. He presses his canines down and slowly starts adding pressure.

 

"OH -- Hank, fuck", Connor moaned. His body started shivering, back arching. Hank bites down, hard, then relaxes his jaw before he bites again, nibbling onto Connor's flesh in a quick pace. Bite down, release, bite down. It made Connor crazy. "D-Daddy - !!" the android whimpers out right before his body jolts violently. His cock twitches against Hank's teeth, his hands are tugging at his hair so strongly it hurts. Connor's heels press down against his back a little too roughly. Connor is wailing loudly, unable to stay still, and as Hank moves his lips around the head and gently nibbles right at the tip, the android is pleading for him to stop.

 

Hank is sure he has teased Connor enough so he moves up to his knees and looks down at the android. Machines didn't bruise or get marks as small as little bites and hickeys. But they could stimulate their bodies to react in a similar way if they so wanted. And now, Hank could see clear small marks over Connor's body, just something his synthetic skin had created to please the man. They were glowing a faint color of blue, and at some parts of his body there was a visible line of Hank's teeth. He liked seeing his own work planted on Connor's body like it was a tattoo. And Connor liked the attention.

Hank leaned down and put his and Connor's lips together. It's sweet, slow and loving and despite Hank trying to keep it like that, Connor is going for something more, hungry for more action. Hank bites down onto his bottom lip and drags it a little before letting go, making the android gasp.

 

"You never get enough of me, do ya?" Hank grinned at him. He knew Connor loved to be touched, and he loved to be under Hank like this.

 

He smiles. "No, daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving this one as short because I didn't have that many ideas for it sadly, and I am extremely tired. I also have to write some chapters before hand because I'm going on a trip, but still wish to publish the chapters in time. I hope you still enjoyed !


	7. Aphrodisiacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RK800/RK900  
> Connor consumes something that Nines has offered him through interfacing.

RK900, also known as Nines has, somehow, downloaded a file that would increase libido when it was opened. Almost like a substance that made you needy for love when it was consumed. The modern kind of 'love potion' that worked only on androids. Nines first had no use for it - If he was honest with himself, having that file hidden in his system was quite of a shock to him. First, Nines had no idea what to even do with it so it ended up just being there for days, untouched. But one time when he had been at the station he had decided to open it. Curiosity killed the cat, or however that saying goes. When he had opened the file his LED had blinked red, and a lot things had happened in his body. Sensitivity had went all the way up to 100%. His body temperature had increased until it was uncomfortable to wear clothes. The genitalia part he was build with became hard and begged to be touched. Nines wasn't used to masturbation, but in order to get rid of this 'virus' with no origin, he had to touch himself. 

Stroking his cock was an unusual experience. Only after a minute of touching himself the way humans did it in pornography, Nines had 'released' - faint blue substance had come out of the tip and a wild pleasurable sensation had taken over him. And thanks to that, the file had closed.

Ever since that shameful event in the bathroom, Nines was unable to stop reliving that moment in his head. He wanted to do it again, so he did some research on pornography to know how things were done correctly. In 30 minutes, he had learned quite a lot of information related on the issue. But one piece of information made him even more curious - Humans didn't do this just alone. They often had a partner, maybe even more than just one. Now that had him curious.

Nines had no idea who he should try this with. Surely, one of the humans from the station wouldn't do, it would be unprofessional, and humans could not be affected by the contents of that mysterious file. And just doing it with a stranger felt wrong, at least to him. But then his silver eyes had caught a familiar face near Hank's desk. RK800, also known as Connor. His predecessor. 

He didn't even need a second to confirm that this android was going to be the right choice.

 

\--

 

"Connor, could you come here for a moment?"

 

Connor was obedient like a dog. He completely left everything he was working on and walked over to Nines who was standing near the coffee break room, his hands tied behind his back. RK800 was his predecessor, a model Nines was based upon. Yet, Connor still seemed so different. His face was softer, hair somehow more relaxed, his form just an inch smaller. His clothing was different, too. And for some reason, Nines felt superior to him. Or how humans could say it, if it was sexual, he felt like he was a master over Connor, his ruler. His ... daddy? It was odd feeling of power that rushed over him when Connor came near him.

"What can I help you with?" the android asked, and believe it or not, he gave a gentle smile. It was well after the revolution and deviancy was the new norm, but Nines wasn't used to showing off such human emotions. At least not to anyone.

Nines offered his hand. "I have been asked to transfer this file to you. It's related to the current case", he said,  _lied,_  to Connor.His hand turned white, skin redacting itself away as an invitation for interfacing. Connor doesn't even hesitate, he doesn't know any better. He grabbed Nines' hand and joined him, interfacing without a doubt. His eyes closed, because otherwise his eyelids would be twitching. Nines had noticed that Connor was quite twitchy with his eyes and fingers. Now he just wondered how twitchy he was going to be when the file was opened.

It wasn't the first time they were interfacing so Connor trusted him without a doubt. He shouldn't.

Nines transmited the file over to the other android, trying to hide the content inside of it so when Connor opens it he has no idea what is going to happen. "Should I open it right now?" Connor asks as he let go of his hand slowly and returned it to his side.

"Yes", RK900 says. "Open it."

Connor's eyes closed again, his LED blinking yellow as he opened the file. Nines watched intently as nothing happened for a few seconds. Then, Connor's LED turned full red. His mouth opened, then his eyes. He gasps and suddenly lost his posture. "N-Nines, what --?"

The android can't even finish his sentence when he is stumbling towards Nines, hands grabbing onto his jacket and head buried against his chest. Nines analyzes him. Thirium pump beating faster than usual. Body heat rising. Sensitivity high. System going out of its usual programming. Lust and heat taking over.

"Nines - I want --", Connor whimpered out quietly. Nines shushed him. "I know what you want."

Nines was already reconstructing the different ways this situation could go to. And there is so many options. He could take Connor against the wall, over the table, right on the floor. Options were limitless. But Nines is no fool, so he goes with the choice that would be the most appropriate. - _Take Connor somewhere private._

 

 

Nines guided Connor to the nearest bathroom and pushed him inside one of the stalls. He locked the door, and then pressed Connor against the thin door and simply let his face rest against the spot where neck met the curve of his jaw, located under his ear. He listened carefully, watched, felt. Connor's synthetic beating was heavy, his hands tugging at Nines' jacket. Begging for more. For relief. Connor gasps, writhes against him, his eyes looking up to the roof. "Nines, what was that in that file?" RK800 muttered out. Nines smirked. He doesn't do that often.

"It was a modern kind of love drug. Once opened, it gives the receiver an increasing libido", he explained. "In simple words, it makes you extremely horny."

Connor swallowed nothing down his throat. He doesn't seem too pleased about this, but doesn't complain about it either. "A-and how long will this last?" 

"Until you are satisfied."

 

Connor didn't like that answer, but all of his worries went away when Nines pressed his lips against his neck, his hands pulling the collar of his jacket and shirt down enough for easier reach. Connor pressed the back of his head against the stall door and releases a soft breath, his hands rubbing Nines' shoulders before they fall down his chest, then over to his sides. Connor pulled him closer. Nines found his hands traveling around Connor's body, too, until they ended up over to Connor's tie. He slowly loosened it, then opened and let it fall down onto the floor. His fingers are then opening the buttons, one by one. Nines' other hand rubs Connor's waist and the android moans just from that.

"Quiet. You don't want to be caught, now do you?" Nines asked him, moving away from his neck so he could give his predecessor a cold, emotionless look. Connor seemed flustered by that, but also aroused. He shaked his head and bit down onto his lip, his eyes watching Nines' skillful fingers open his buttons in slow motion. 

"Eyes on me", Nines ordered him. Connor does just that, his chocolate brown eyes meeting his grey ones. Connor's lips are slightly parted, his eyes half-lidded, brows curved upwards ... such a magnificent look he was giving. This is exactly what Nines wanted to see. He wanted to see the effects of this file on someone else. He wanted to be the one who gives relief and pleasure to the lustful one. And here he had it, right in front of him. He can't help but lean in and press their lips together. Nines has never kissed anyone before. He didn't really care for it. But it was surprisingly nice.

Connor whimpered a little against his mouth, but then his lips parted for him and started moving. Slow rhythm, but still hungry and desperate. Nines did his best to answer it, replicating his movements like a reflection. His hand finally finishes opening his buttons and he traveled his hand up Connor's exposed body. Fingers first touching his stomach, then sliding up to his chest. Thumb swiped over his nipple. The android muffled into the kiss. Nines places one of his legs between Connor's, and then pressed his own groin against his thigh. Connor muffled more against his mouth.

Nines started rolling his hips roughly against the RK800's thigh as his fingers trace over the circle in the middle of his body. His thirium pump regulator. A sensitive, even deadly spot if removed. Just drawing his finger over the rim got Connor shaking, clutching onto his shirt and gasping away from the kiss.

 

"N-Niles - Just like - mmh", Connor stammered, his head banging against the door just a bit too loudly. Nines ran his free hand behind his head as for support.

"Now, now", Nines purred at him. "Do you want me to take this off?"

Taking an android's thirium pump regulator out of their body was a threatening act to do. Once taken out, there was barely two minutes left until full shut down. It was a part that should not be toyed with, especially not like this. But Connor did not seem afraid or bothered by the idea at all. He only bucked his hips forward, pressing his groin against Nines' leg.

"Yes, take it out. Please", Connor breathed out. This virus, the contents of this file, were taking over him like a drug. His system was completely going haywire and all he wanted was to feel relief from this torture. He only had to give Nines one look with those eye of his for the RK900 model to give him what he needed.

Nines continued rolling his hips against the other's leg as he took a good hold on the regulator, turned it to the side and unlocking it out of its place. Connor moaned from that only and started grinding against his leg like an animal in heat. "Quiet", Nines repeated, but Connor is unable to keep his mouth shut. His mouth is gaping open, panting and whining. He is unable to hold back when everything in his body was screaming, begging to feel pleasure and more. So, the only logical thing Nines could do was to put their lips back together.

Connor kissed him with hunger, tongue entering the other's mouth, hips bucking forward. Nines had to admit that moving your tongue over someone else's was a mellow feeling that made the sensors in his mouth want more contact. He answered the kiss, trying to match the rhythm of Connor's hips with his own thrusts. His hand slowly pulls out the regulator, and in Connor's vision a timer started, giving him a little over a minute to finish off.

And he surely would. Everything felt so good, and when your sensitivity was all the way up to the roof, simple make out session was far too much. He could cum from just kissing.

Nines continued kissing him, his hand moving the regulator in and out of his port hole, thrusting in and out of him. He pushed the regulator all the way in and then took it completely out, letting the chilly air of the public bathroom travel inside Connor's system. He did this painfully slowly, and Connor's timer shows him there is under a minute before he would shut down. He tugs at Nines' jacket and grinded his hips faster against his leg, his tongue exploring Nines' mouth. He was close, the heat becoming far too much to take in. Nines could feel how close his predecessor was, and whenever their tongues brushed against each other, he could feel what Connor was feeling. Interfacing through your tongue was unusual, but it was an interesting way of doing it, and it turned him on. Who would have thought that Nines would be interested in these heated acts?

When only 30 seconds were left, Connor was cumming violently, hips shaking and moans escaping from his glitchy voice modulator. Nines buried his tongue deeper, continuing to rub himself against Connor. He pushed the regulator fully inside and locked it back into place, making sure Connor would not shut down on him. Nines grabbed Connor by the wrist and pinned his hand against the door. His hand moved over his, fingers pressing flat against each other as the skin redacted itself and the interfacing started. Nines was cumming just from doing that and he grunted against the kiss, letting the euphoria explore through his and Connor's body for long, long seconds. He could feel what Connor felt, what he was going through because of this virus that made him turn into a bitch in heat. And experiencing that together was incredible. So good that Nines was even afraid they might shut down.

 

When Connor was suddenly loosing his balance, RK900 had to break away and stop every skin-on-skin contact they had to get rid of the passionate interfacing. Connor's LED was going yellow for a moment, and when it finally turned back to the calm blue, the android opened his eyes and looked at Nines. The 'love potion' has lost its effect. His libido was going down, system returning back to normal. Connor inhales deeply and squints at the RK900 model, who is just smirking back at him.

Connor looks like a fine mess. His hair's disheveled, jacket hanging down from his shoulder, shirt wide open and his tie laid over his shoe. His face looked just a little exhausted based on the eyes that were only half open, and there was a hint of annoyance in his eyes.

"I don't think I will ever interface with you again", he muttered. "At least not in public.

"I'm sorry. I thought you enjoyed that", Nines said as he fixed his own clothing, straightening his jacket. Connor  _giggled_ , and for some reason Nines kinda liked the sound of that. He wondered how his laughter sounded like.

"Next time, give me a warning. Or just ask."

 

How interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super hard to write and I was planning to change it, but I was encouraged to do this, so here it is. It's far too longer than it was meant to be but hey the longer the better.  
> Also, happy birthday Gavin. He is crying in the sidelines.


	8. Hate-fucking/Angry Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin/RK900  
> Gavin and Nines get into a fight that turns heated fast.

"Hey, you have no right to bitch about my personal life, alright?"

 

Gavin was late from work, again. It had started to become a habit of his to turn up late to the station and then not even working properly. He was also rude, disorganized and didn't care about what everyone else thought which made work unpleasant for everyone around him. It was incredible that he still had his job. But Fowler did not want to see another one of his workers to become the next 'Anderson' (a nickname for the ones who come whenever they want), so he had to draw a line at some point. 

And here was Nines, the RK900 model, standing by the doorway as Gavin whined and shouted at him. The man was unwashed, only wearing a pair of striped underwear, a white tank top and one lonely sock with a hole in it. His hair was a mess and judging from the way he was holding onto his head, he was suffering from a hangover. A few misplaced bottles in the background just confirmed that Gavin had been wasted last night. Nines did not partially care what the man had been doing last night. His mission was to get this man to work and make sure this wouldn't happen in the future. For that, he would have to find out why he was being absent in the first place.

"Detective Reed, your personal life and work life should be separates from each other", Nines told him calmly, his arms tied behind his back. His posture was straight and his chin high, his whole form looming over the human who was hunched over in his seat. "Right now, they are not."

"Yeah, they are", Gavin spat at him, squinting his eyes and throwing his arms around. He seemed tired, yet still his body was a little over energetic. Gavin seemed like he needed a good rest after ... whatever happened last night. Sadly, there was no time for that. It was his own fault for getting drunk. The android just sighed and said: "Your personal issues are affecting your performance at work."

Gavin is rubbing his eyes now, his other hand leaning against the doorframe. "Did fucking Fowler send you? Jesus, it's too early for this", the man muttered. A grunt escaped from him as his head started pounding heavily and his shoulders raised high up to his ears. He gritted his teeth together and pressed his hand flat against his forehead. Nines would suggest him to take some pain killers to ease the main, but the android wasn't programmed to care.

"I'll come by later", Gavin sighed and grabbed the handle of the door. "Now get the fuck out and leave me be." 

 

Gavin had tried to close the door on him. _Had_. The moment he had reached to grab the handle and start pulling the door in order to shut it, Nines had immediately stepped inside his apartment like a mouse escaping past tight spaces. The door closed and now Gavin was just staring at the android who had slipped inside, staring down at him like a hawk.

"... The fuck do you think you're doing?" Gavin Reed asked, raising his eyebrows at him. "Get out."

Nines was getting fairly tired of this. Gavin was a like child - He didn't have much skill for listening and doing as he was told to. Simply talking to Reed would be completely useless, so he found another, more hopefully effective approach. The android grabbed the man by his collar, lifted him so only the tip of his toes reached the floor and slammed his body against the wall. Gavin grunted, from the shock and the ache that took over his back. His hands immediately grabbed tightly onto the arm that kept him prisoner, nails trying to dig through the white coat with no use. Gavin was immediately furious.

"Detective", Nines said in a completely neutral tone. Gavin seemed to hate it as he struggled harder, kicking his legs around.

"Will you cooperate with me?"

"Fuck you!" Gavin cursed loudly and striked forward with his leg, getting a clumsy kick on the android's stomach. It's hard enough to make his body react to it, his biocomponents jumping and a warning bobbing up into his view. Gavin kicked again, then again. It came as no surprise that he wanted to fight. But Nines had no time for that. Besides, Gavin was barely strong enough to actually damage him. Weakling.

He leaned closer until their bodies were an inch apart, Gavin's hot, alcohol and cigar scented breath blowing against his face. Nines wasn't affected by how close they were, but he could immediately notice the little changes in Gavin's face. Small fear, anger still making his cheeks red, confusion and questions in his eyes. Nines blinked and leaned just a little closer, his face tilted slightly more to the left. "If you keep acting like a little brat, I will have to get physical."

Gavin's face goes a little pale from those words. His body went tense, the struggling stopped, his lips were slightly parted. His wide eyes were staring into Nines' grey ones. Gavin seems scared, and that made the android smirk a little.

Smiling at that moment was either the wrong thing to do, or the right one.

 

 

Gavin's hands let go of his arm and reached for Nines' cheeks instead. He held tightly onto him, pulled him close until their faces were touching each other.

Their lips connected. A kiss.

 

 

Nines had studied this human behavior, seen it multiple times in public, shows and television. It was one of the most popular ways to show someone you liked them more than as a friend. A very special thing for young teenagers to experience for the first time. But this was far from the things he had seen. This kiss was messy, needy and full of anger and  _hate_. Gavin's teeth clacked against his and he was cursing against his mouth. His lips moved against his in an unsteady movement, moving in as deep as possible, then getting some space before diving in again. Nines did not know what to make of it.

Gavin then captured his bottom lip between his teeth and pulled, his canines pressing down so hard it broke Nines' synthetic skin, making it turn a faint color of white. When the human released him, he gave the android a pissed off look, brows furrowed down. "Fuck you, tin can", he muttered.

That's probably something he secretly wanted to do.

 

Gavin was giving him mixed signals, and for the first time Nines had a hard time reading humans. Usually it was easy - their heart rate told if they were nervous, excited or needy for a companion. The look on their face could tell many secrets, and their sweat was an obvious sign of being in a hard position. But Gavin was a whole another case. The hell did Gavin Reed want from him? Did he want to fight or kiss him? Or was it both? Was this a way to release stress, or just to annoy him? Gavin hated androids. Why would he kiss one?

Nines' LED flickers yellow for a moment as he tries to find information related to issues like this one. But none of them gave him the answer he needed. He would have to figure out himself what his next step should be.

After he had not given any reaction to the man, Nines could feel Gavin thrust his hips towards him, obvious neediness growing between his legs. The space between his legs was hot, hard, and only covered in thin fabric of his underwear. An obvious sign he was turned on and wanted to have sex. Yet the man was angry, begging for a fight. His hands were hitting Nines' arm now and he was shouting out slurs that the android did not care about. An interesting case, indeed.

Nines chose the option that he deemed most successful.

 

**_> Play along_ **

 

"You really are a  _fucking_ brat", Nines growled at him. His LED started flashing a vibrant color of red as he crashed their lips back together. He pressed his body close, placing his form between the human's legs. He let go of his collar which would mean Gavin would fall a few inches lower. But instead, the detective has wrapped his arms around his body, and his legs kicked up around his waist. Nines helped him, scooping the man better into his embrace by placing his hands under Gavin's thighs and hoisting him up.

Gavin was a messy kisser. He didn't know how to keep a simple rhythm, and did not know when it was the right time to enter his tongue. So, Nines took control. His other hand kept his leg up, as the left arm moved higher until the fingers were lost in Gavin's hair. Nines tugged at them strongly, earning a groan in return. He started kissing the man back, finding a slow, passionate pace that the man, luckily, started following. It was wet, very wet. And breathless. He could detect Gavin was inhaling strongly through his nose, and every now and then a whimper escaped from his throat. A good sign.

Gavin's hips tried to move against his and Nines took that as another sign to try something. He pushed the human's body completely against the wall and started rolling his hips against him. His own crotch pressed against Gavin's as he started moving. Gavin already had a wild erection and with each roll of his hips, the man moaned. His hands wrapped tighter around him, one hand pulling at his jacket so hard that the fabric would be wrinkled for the rest of the day. Gavin's other hand mirrored his and moved to Nines' hair, but instead of pulling at it, he caressed it. Felt how soft the android's hair could be. Interesting. 

 

**_Software Instability ^_ **

 

Nines continued rolling his hips against the man in a steady pace, and when Gavin released another moan he took his change to enter his tongue into their kiss. Gavin parted his lips for him, allowing it to enter. He seemed quite shy, or weirded out, to answer it, but Nines had no time to wait for him to get adjusted. He started moving his tongue inside his mouth, following the instructions he had found with his own search engine. First he drew his tongue over his teeth, then moving past them and moving around inside his mouth. Gavin was immediately a panting mess. 

His hips started thrusting forward faster, Gavin's lower body hitting the wall so hard that it created a quiet rhythm to echo around the house. His mouth opened a little wider and finally, Gavin moved his tongue forward. Nines took a hold of it immediately and started trailing his tongue over his. It wasn't passionate or loving kissing they had going on. Nines started kissing him with such force that it could only be labeled as 'angry'. A way to get rid of stress with your own enemy. And Gavin seemed to like it rough.

Gavin grabbed tighter onto his hair as Nines rolled his hips faster against his. He grunted, released a quiet 'fucking android', and that's when Nines pulled away. To keep this mess going on, he buried his face against Gavin's neck and sucked on it heavily, finding that spot that was sensitive and would easily bruise. Gavin released a moan and threw his head back for easier reach. Both his hands and legs were clutching tightly around the android's body, and Nines started rolling his hips faster against Gavin's clothed cock, trapped under that ridiculously patterned underwear. Gavin's heart rate was going up to the roof, his body sweatier than when they started, his muscles clenching tightly. His mouth was drooling a little, face completely red as he grunted, cursed, moaned out like a whore --

Nines bites down onto his neck so hard that the skin almost broke. 

"F-Fuck !" the detective almost yells. His body suddenly shakes and shudders, legs pulling the android closer. His body starts trashing around and he starts releasing fast breaths, gasping for air. Nines releases him but continues sucking on the bite mark while his eyes are analyzing the detective.

Gavin has just ejaculated.

 

Nines stops and releases his hold on the man when he can feel the wet spot in his underwear press a little too hard against his own pants. Gavin's head falls down and rests against his shoulder, and for a moment, just for a moment, Nines wants to hold him just like that. Or carry him to the bed and show he was tired of his shit.

"You got off that easily, detective Reed?" the android teases him. The man makes a weird embarrassed choking sound, before he starts slamming his hands against Nines.

"Go fuck yourself", he spat out. "Let me fucking go."

Nines does. He simply drops the detective on the ground and Gavin almost falls all the way down on his ass. He is soon to get his balance back and moves to lean against the wall. Nines takes a step back and just inspects the human. He is even a greater mess. Even sweatier, and now his clothes were ruined by his own fluids. They would now be more late because he has to take a shower before Nines would allow this rat to leave the house. Mission failed?

"Is this going to be a daily thing?" is what Gavin asks to end the silence. And it's a odd question indeed. Nines' LED blinks for a moment, before he just smiles.

"It will, if you keep missing work."

Gavin just nods and then rubs the back of his neck. "That doesn't sound too bad", he blurts out. Gavin turns on his heels and heads towards the bathroom. "I gotta clean up. You better erase that stupid smug face away or I will beat you up."

 

 

 

Nines would have to come and visit him much earlier if he wanted Gavin to at work on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin nutting easily is my kink.


	9. Titfucking / Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank/Connor  
> Hank is wearing a nice lingerie that brings out his tits.

Connor had bought a lingerie for Hank as a little gift. And if Hank was honest, he felt quite sexy wearing it, even if he wasn't used to wearing anything that expensive yet so fragile to break. The high stockings that were thin and easy to break ran up to his thighs, hoisted up by a black garter belt that moved over to his red satin underwear with a small black bow in the middle. His stomach and chest was covered in a see-through shirt decorated with lace that was ticklish against the skin. Hank had never felt this sexy, or kinky, in years and it was all thanks to a pair of overly priced underwear and Connor's love for Hank's chubby form.

 

Connor loved the lingerie a bit too much. After having a heavy make out session, Hank realized that this would be no ordinary sex. Connor obviously had something else in his mind.

The android was playing with the garter belts, pulling at them and then releasing and snapping it loudly against his skin. His hands kept traveling up and down Hank's body, grabbing onto his stomach and playing with his chest through the thin fabric. It did not take long when Connor was grinding down against Hank's clothed cock, his own bare cock sliding against his, then sliding up and making contact with his lower stomach.  Even if Hank lowed to just grind against his boyfriend, he was needy for much more. Their relationship has been quite 'vanilla' since the start, and wearing something this kinky got Hank's blood boiling. He wanted to get dirtier.

"Connor", Hank gasps as their lips break apart. The android lifts his body up so he could look down at Hank, his hips continuing to roll down against him. Hank has to hiss through his teeth and inhale some air before he can talk again. "I want more."

"Ah, sorry", the brunette mumbles out. "I just really enjoy the feeling of this fabric. It feels pleasurable against my penis", Connor grinned. Yet, his hips didn't stop moving and he continued to roll against Hank's erection, teasing the man. It was one of his favorite games - to tease Hank and see him turn red.

"Don't say 'penis'. Literally any other word will do", Hank rolled his eyes at him. Connor was still learning dirty talking, which was quite cute.

"Anyway, like I said. I want you", Hank growls before he pulls the android down into a heated, messy kiss, his tongue immediately moving over his. Sadly, Connor ends it fast which makes the grown man whine. This android sure as hell knew how to keep him on the edge.

 

"You've been wanting to try something new for a while now", Connor starts. He sits up, straddling over Hank's lap and running his hand over his own nude body. Hank wishes they would have bought two pairs of lingerie. Then they could match, and Hank could get a good look of Connor looking extremely hot while wearing something slutty. But for now, his naked form was a beautiful view already. The android runs his hand up from his stomach over to his chest, then up to his own hair. He giggles. Hank's heart flutters as an answer.

"Do you trust me?"

That's the kind of question that always scared Hank a little. He never could tell what was on Connor's mind - Even after deviancy, his facial expression were still hard to read, and even if his LED could blink in three different colors, it was still too hard to determine what kind of thoughts were in his head. Despite his doubts, Hank gave him a confident nod, and then the android moved closer to him. Connor straddled over his ribs, his cock placed in the middle of his chest, and for a moment Hank is sure that Connor is gonna inch closer and ride his face, but then -

"Squeeze your tits together."

"Connor, what the fuck", Hank mumbled out. Now  _that_ had been an odd request, something he could not have expected. The android giggles and bites gently onto his knuckle. "It's just an idea. I want to try it", Connor explained. And all he had to do to make Hank agree to this, was to grind his hips down.

 

Hank did as he was told, even if he found it a little weird. He used his hands to press his tits together - Hank hated using that word, but he did have enough weight on him to create a pair of tits so why hide it. Connor's cock fit nicely between them and soon, the android was rolling his hips back and worth. And it didn't take long when Connor started releasing moans that were pure music to his ears. The android seemed to like how the fabric felt against his skin. Connor was always the one grinding on Hank in the first place - There were countless of times when Connor has been getting off by just rubbing his cock against Hank's stomach.

It was a sinful view that made Hank's dick pulsate. Looking down he could see Connor's cock slide between his breasts, coming closer to his face and then sliding away. The movement of his hips sped up and Hank muttered out a quiet  _'Jesus Christ, Connor'_ , before looking up. Connor's head was thrown back, other hand placed over his own hip and one hand caressing Hank's hair. Hank licked his lips and pressed his breasts closer together with his hands, wishing he had one hand free so he could touch himself. 

Connor looked down at him with half-lidded eyes, his bottom lip between his teeth as he continued thrusting, once again speeding up. Soft whines were escaping from the android, and the way he was gripping onto Hank's hair just told him that the android was extremely turned on by this. Who wouldn't? He was literally tit fucking him, and Hank was wearing the sexiest outfit ever. It would come as no surprise if the android would cum right now -

"H-Hank!"

He had spoken too soon.

Connor's hips tremble violently forward as he releases, synthetic liquid spurting out of his cock right over Hank's face. He feels like a slut, but Hank opens his mouth to catch some of it, but the damage has been done, and most of Connor's cum is covering his chest, neck, chin and lips, even a drop has reached over to his brow. He feels dirty as hell, but the view is incredible with Connor's back arching and head thrown back.

"The fabric must feel real good if you cum that easily", Hank grinned at him. Connor looks down and relaxed on top of him, moving his hand to cover his mouth. Connor was giggling again, and Hank could not help but laugh back at him.

"Oh, I've made a mess all over you", the android smiles as he soon climbs down, backing up to sit over the man's stomach. "Let me clean you up."

And he did. Connor cleaned him up from his own fluids, and he did it with his tongue like a slut. Teasingly slow licks were ran over Hank's face and the man had a hard time keeping his face straight. When Connor was trailing his tongue against his neck, Hank moved his hand to caress his hair.

"I should wear a lingerie more often then, if it makes you that horny", Hank grins at him. Connor seems weirdly exhausted, as he rests his head against the man's chest.

"I just simply love how your body looks like this", the android said. "I want to keep touching you."

"Then touch me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they fucked more.  
> I am so close to death that I'm leaving this one short. (Don't worry, I've been having to write a few chapters ahead because of a trip and they are like twice as longer, so look forward to those)


	10. Bonds (Telepathic) / Hair-pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RK800/RK900  
> Connor fucks with Nines at work while talking to him telepathically.
> 
> (Continues after chapter 7 - Aphrodisiacs)

The last time Connor saw Nines, they had been under quite interesting circumstances. He still remember everything vividly - Nines had interfaced with him and shared a file that once it was opened, it made him extremely horny. It was one of the worst, yet best experiences he had ever lived through. But after that event, the after effects were still going around in his body and focusing at work was surprisingly hard. Every time Connor would even hear Nines' voice, he felt something similar to chills running up your spine. He couldn't quite look at him straight in the eye anymore and he found himself avoiding the other android. He soon found out the obvious reason why it was hard to face Nines again. He could not stop thinking about what had happened between them. And he wanted to do it again, expect with more control of the situation. A lot of more control.

When he had asked Nines to come and join him in one of the rooms that were used for meetings, the RK900 model seemed to know exactly what was going to happen. And he seemed eager to come and join. Once the door closed, Connor was pressing him against the wall, leaning so close that their bodies were touching each other. Nines' mouth opened as to say something, but Connor was already taking over it with his own lips. They kissed, firs motionless and strong, heartless and just full of need for revenge. But then Nines eased into it and took control, his hands laying down on Connor's hips as he guided their lips to start moving. Connor knew he was being unprofessional, but something in his system made him want this. Maybe the virus was still going wild in his body, who knew. But simply kissing Nines felt like heaven and he could not help but moan a little against the contact.

 

 

_Enjoying ourselves, are we?_

 

Nines was talking to him telepathically. His LED flickered yellow as his voice echoed inside Connor's head. It was highly practical to be able to communicate like this. Their lips could continue being sealed together yet they could have a conversation in their heads. Nines has done this before - When Connor was out of reach, he would quickly inform him about an incoming mission or tell him about a meeting they would have to attend. But Connor had never thought he would enjoy it like this.

Connor deepens the kiss, hungrily moving his tongue inside and meeting with Nines' tongue. He tugs at the android's jacket and starts walking backwards, guiding them towards to the large meeting table that was surrounded by chairs. Soon, Connor can feel himself pressed against the edge of the table and Nines' hands grab tighter onto his waist.

 

_You want me to fuck you? Please you again like in the restroom?_

 

Nines was getting ahead of himself. But Connor quite liked to see this straight-faced android lose control, show off his true emotions instead of keeping them hidden behind his mask. And apparently, behind that mask there was an android as lustful as Connor. Nines' words echoed in his mind for long, and he truly wanted to just surrender and be destroyed by Nines. But this time, Connor was going to be the one who was the boss.

Connor wasn't a weakling. He and Nines were most likely equally strong, since they were basically the same. With enough calculations, Connor preconstructed his next moves very carefully to get the result he wanted. He breaks away from the kiss and before the RK900 has time, or want, to react, Connor has him pinned against the table. Connor is holding the other android's hand behind his back, other hand grabbing onto Nines' hair and keeping his face down against the table. A 'power move', as the humans would call it.

Nines presses his cheek against the wooden surface and gives one shit-eating grin to the RK800 model.

 

_I would have never thought you could be capable of something like this._

 

"I am your predecessor. You were built after me", Connor says to him, out loud with his own mouth. He leans down until his lips were brushing against Nines' ear. "Don't underestimate me." 

Connor starts to roll his hips against Nines' bottom, his left hand holding tightly onto the android's hair to remain in control. The hand that had been trapped behind Nines' back was turned and slammed against the table, Connor's hands moving over his. He interfaces, skin turning white, asking for permission to penetrate the other one's memories. Nines just grins and answers the 'call', his skin redacting from his hand, too. Connor started going through the memory they shared in the bathroom - Nines pressing him against the door, and him in complete heat. He started seeing, feeling,  _living_ through that memory again, the familiar fuzzy feeling taking over his body like rain hitting bare skin. Connor released a moan and rutted harder against the other android, while Nines gritted his teeth together and pushed his ass back against him.

 

 

 _Keep it quiet,_ Nines talked to him through their connection.  _You don't want us to get caught, now do you?_

 

Connor does fear that. Getting caught would mean a lot of trouble. Who knows, the two of them could be the first androids ever fired from their job. But right now that didn't matter. Connor was not going to let Nines make him afraid of being seen or heard. He is supposed to be the bossy one and Nines the flustered one, not the other way around.

He doesn't answer the other android. Instead, RK800 pulls strongly at Nines' hair. Nines releases a moan, a real moan from his mouth that echoes in the empty room. Thanks to their hands locked and interfacing together, Connor could feel what Nines felt. Pressure on his head, a submissive feeling taking over his system, biocomponent that worked as a heart starting to pound heavily against his chest. Lips parting and a quiet moan escaping for the rest of the world to hear.

 

 _Do that again,_ Nines pleaded. Connor was more than happy to comply. 

 

He tugged at his hair again, and this time both of them moaned inside their own heads to remain unknown to the rest of the station. It sounded like music to hear Nines reveal his more vulnerable side with softer moans. His face looked different too - weak, flustered, wanting. It was an unusual sight to see Nines as anything else but a cold-hearted and commanding android that was build to be better than his predecessor. Seeing Nines put to his place was an intriguing view. And Connor wanted to see more of it.

Connor started rolling his hips faster against the other one's bottom, his hand tightly holding onto his hair while the other hand kept them interfacing. Everything was becoming too much to take far too fast - When interfacing and reliving a heated memory like that, they became a cohesive team of horny androids begging for release. And already something was building up in Connor's abdomen, and judging from the way Nines was grinding his ass back against him, it was clear he wasn't the only one near the edge.

 _I'm close,_ Nines words echoed in his ears.  didn't sound as sexual as Connor had imagined it to be the night before, but it still was something. 

 _I am, too,_ Connor says back to him. His hips start bucking forward in a relentless, messy rhythm and he leans down, pressing his face against Nines' shoulder. He grabs onto his hair tighter and starts pulling, and finally, Nines releases the hottest sound Connor has ever heard. A surprised moan that makes Nines close his eyes and tilt his head back. It's high pitched, long and loud, and  _real._ It's not something he was able to keep inside their telepathic conversation, but the sound came out from his voice modulator into the real world for anyone to hear it. Anyone who could be right behind the door.

The pleasure started to resonate through their systems, and with one roll of hips forward and one strong pull at Nines' hair, they both were orgasming. Connor pressed his forehead against the android's upper back, while Nines pressed his chin against the table. Both of their hips were bucking back and forth, their robotic intestines going haywire as euphoria so good that it almost made them reset flashed through their bodies.

 

 _Our hands,_ Nines signals him, his LED flashing red, yellow, red.

 

Connor lets go of the other one's hand and presses his own against the table instead. The interfacing stops, everything returns to normal, their minds no longer penetrated. Feeling completely feeble, Connor presses himself against Nines and rests. The RK900 doesn't seem 'tired', or doesn't need time to recharge himself, as he just chuckles at his predecessor.

 

 _You sure tire out like a human,_ Nines smirked at him. 

 

Connor groans. "Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish for death. I have written four fanfics ahead and they are all too long. These were supposed to be short. I deserve a prize if I ever finish kinktober. Death comes.


	11. Tribadism/Scissoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin/Connor  
> Kendoll!Connor and trans!Gavin rub against each other
> 
>  
> 
> MENTION: I have used 'feminine' terms for Gavin's genitals, just letting you know if you feel uncomfortable reading that.  
> Also, Connor is doing his best to make Gavin feel better about his body here.

Gavin quite liked the fact that Connor had no genitals build in his body. The contact was unique, and even if his crotch looked a little silly, Gavin could not help but admire it. They had talked about taking an upgrade, but at the same time they both felt like their bodies were good enough without any surgeries or new machine parts. 

Besides, even if you were a kendoll, having sex was not out of the limits.

 

Gavin loved grinding against Connor. The android's skin would turn white between his legs, making the contact more sensitive for Connor so he could enjoy it too. And it was exactly what got Gavin off - Seeing Connor redact his skin away to reveal the white surface underneath was special for both of them. Gavin didn't know the exact reason why Connor did it whenever they touched. No matter if they were holding hands, kissing or grinding against each other like they were in heat, Connor's skin would turn white where ever Gavin touched. Maybe everything felt better when the synthetic skin layer was gone. Or maybe it was just Connor's way of showing love.

Connor's legs were spread wide open and gently wrapped around Gavin's hips that were rolling down against him. Gavin was on top of him, moaning against their lips that were sealed together in a heated kiss. He thrusts forward with his hips, rubbing his clit against the androids crotch. The contact is hard, a little cold, and just enough to get Gavin off, hopefully soon. They have been rutting against each other for a long time already - first Connor was trying to scissor him, but when that didn't work out Gavin moved on top. And his hips and legs are aching hard as to tell him that this had been going on for far too long.

 

But it feels too good to stop.

 

His wet cunt is rubbing against Connor just perfectly now and if Gavin focuses hard enough, he imagines he would have a dick that would be now ramming inside the android. Keeping his eyes closed and imagining that scene in his head, imagining how it would feel like to have something squeeze tightly around his shaft ... That gets him off faster.

Connor's hands are wrapped around him, fingers pressing roughly against Gavin's backside. He is quiet, expect for those few times when a low moan escapes from him into the kiss. Gavin, instead, was loud. His breathing has been heavy through the whole session, but now that this has finally started to feel pleasurable, whines and even moans were escaping past his lips. He would sometimes break away from the kiss, release a moan and just catch air into his lungs, before he would kiss Connor again, hard and passionate. Their tongues were in action a lot, swirling around each other like a pair of dancers, the contact as wet as Gavin's pussy right now.

He was gushing a lot, he could feel it. The movement started to feel better when it was slippery, and with the right kind of movement, Gavin pressed his clit down and gets the right kind of feeling onto it. He releases a shuddering breath, smelling the sweat and his juices taking over the whole room. It made him feel dirtier than he already was. Gavin started to roll his hips a little faster.

 

Connor holds onto him tightly and breaks away from the kiss. His half-lidded eyes are giving a look that makes Gavin's heart go crazy. He opens his legs just a bit wider and starts grinding against the machine harder. Connor buries his head against his neck and presses his lips down, and he sucks so heavily that it almost hurts. He knows Gavin likes it a little rough. Connor's fingers, trying to interface with someone who could not do that, were pressing down harder against his backside, then dragging down and back up. Gavin started to go even harder, hoping there would be a line of scars on his back after this.

"You're so handsome", the android whispers into his ear. "Such a handsome man."

Connor fucking knew Gavin was weak for comments like that. Comments that made him feel like he was alright the way he was.

 

"I love your body. Every part of it", Connor continues. One of his hands pulls away and moves to grab Gavin's breast, and he answers with a hiss through his teeth. Gavin presses his hands against the mattress and pushes his body up, and Connor positions again so he can wrap his lips around Gavin's nipple. He continues, forces himself, to thrust at the same fast speed despite the position of being a little awkward. But he loves it. He loves it when Connor is teasing, squeezing and licking his nipples. His mouth is so skillful, and Gavin has multiple orgasms on the list to prove it.

"I love it when you fuck me like this", Connor said against his right breast before he sucks on it heavily again and pulls away with small laughter echoing from his voice modulator. He looks up at Gavin, and his LED makes a beat of yellows and blues. Gavin knows that flashing far too well, as he had noticed that the LED circle blinks in certain colors and flashes at certain times. When Connor was cumming, it was full red, then blinking back to yellow when he was overstimulated. And when the light flickered just like it did just now, it meant his sensitivity was higher. 

 

"God, keep talking like that", Gavin muttered, having a hard time keeping his eyes open. "Do you like how my cock feels?"

"Yes. Fuck,  _yes_ ", Connor moaned. His hands moved behind Gavin's neck and pulled the detective back down. His lips where on Gavin's again, kissing him feverishly, tongues messily moving over lips, teeth and over each other. Gavin has now lost the rhythm of his hips and was messily pressing down and back. His lower body was aching, but he could feel the familiar ticklish feeling take over his crotch and he was chasing after the big fall.

Connor breaks away from the kiss and their foreheads press against each other. Gavin is sweaty, wet, dirty, tired. But he did not want to stop. Not now, when Connor was looking right into his eyes, releasing soft moans and wrapping his legs tighter around him.

"Your cock feels so big, Gavin", the android purred. Just hearing that made Gavin close his eyes and release a hot curse. He gripped tighter onto the bed sheets. Connor kept talking to him, begging for Gavin to continue and 'never stop fucking into his tight little hole'. Hearing Connor talk that dirty made Gavin answer back with loud moans, curses and repeats of the android's name. Connor knew exactly what got him off, and it was perfection. He was so lucky to have him right by his side like this.

Connor suddenly gives him a smile. A warm, loving smile Gavin has never seen before. It makes his heart flutter.

"You're fucking me so good now, Gavin. I love being filled up by your cum --"

 

Gavin cums. Finishes without being prepared for it. His orgasm has hit him like a bullet and he grunts, cries out and grabs onto the sheets so tight he almost creates holes. "Yes, yes, so good, Gavin, so good", Connor messily moans out, pulling the human close against his body. Gavin's hips start twitching against his groin, trying to keep up. Despite being tired and overstimulated, Gavin's wet pussy keeps pressing against Connor's crotch for a long time, until the detective is all worn out and he collapses down. His throat feels dry, his body so wet and in need of a shower, muscles weak. And it's perfection.

 

"Well, that took a fucking while", Gavin chuckles and rolls down to Connor's side. The android smiles and cuddles up next to him, unfinished but satisfied. Gavin must know that Connor has not yet orgasmed, so his hand moves to caress his backside.

"I can finish you off, but not yet. I feel .. so fucking tired", Gavin smiles at him. His hand moves to cup Connor's cheek, and the skin turns white immediately. Expect this time, Connor's whole face - no, his whole head and the rest of his body turns to that white color. It looks odd, if Gavin was honest. But it was just a fact that he was dating an android, a machine. Not human. But human in it's own way.

Connor opens his eyes and gives Gavin a shy smile. For the first time, the android doesn't seem to know what to say or do. So, he just stares. His eyes are almost begging for a reaction, a hint of sadness hidden behind them. Most likely fear of Gavin not liking what he sees.

 

Gavin smiles, as a tear falls down his cheek.

 

"You're so handsome, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did this turn into fluff


	12. Rimming/Analingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank/Gavin  
> Gavin eats Hank's ass. That's about it.

Hank cursed loudly when Gavin's mouth left his cock and instead moved lower onto his balls. His hand gripped tightly onto Gavin's hair as he sucked onto them, every now and then chuckling or pressing his bloody teeth against the sensitive skin. Hank was used to feeling teeth press against the wrong places, and he was used to teasing. But he was not used to sudden surprises, especially from Gavin who was the submissive bitch of the relationship.

 

His legs are suddenly hoisted over Gavin's shoulders, and then pressed forward so Hank's knees are almost touching his chest if his bulge of a stomach wasn't in the way. Gavin teases his balls for a moment longer before his mouth travels lower. Gavin lets a drop of spit fall past between his lips and it drops right above Hank's entrance. It feels ticklish, especially when the saliva starts to fall down further until it connects with the mattress.

 

"I wanna try something new", Gavin says to him, crooking an eyebrow. Hank can just chuckle at him.

 

"I noticed that, yeah. You expect me to bottom this time?" Hank grins at him. He has never bottomed in his life in any way. Although being more of a dominant bottom, forcing Gavin to fuck him harder was an intriguing thought.

 

Gavin just smiles at him. "I'm expecting you to enjoy what I'm gonna do with my tongue, dipshit." How romantic.

 

Hank sighs and positions himself better, grabbing a pillow and placing it under his ass. Gavin is like an excited puppy, smiling and helping him take a comfortable position to stay in. When Hank has a pillow under his hips and his head, he signals Gavin to continue where he left off. Which was dropping saliva over his testicles and letting it fall down. It made Hank squirm a little because it was a ticklish feeling. He kinda liked it.

 

Gavin was trying a little too hard to be teasing, or maybe he was just preparing both of them for what was about to come. But they had done the preparing when they had undressed and Gavin had almost choked on his cock.

 

"Get down there already", Hank grunts as he grabs the detective by his hair and pushes his head down. Gavin just chuckles, lays on his stomach and starts licking. It's ... odd. Gavin makes slow movements with his muscle, wetting his entrance and the area around it until Hank was dripping wet. And it made him feel dirty. Gavin's hands grabbed the larger man by his thighs and pushed them up and forward, back to the position that made Hank suck his stomach in a little.

 

His muscles ached a little after a few minutes of teasing licking. Gavin was mostly focusing on getting Hank nice and wet, his hands squeezing down on his plump thighs. And if Hank just closed his eyes and put all of his focus on how Gavin's tongue felt like between his ass cheeks, he dared to even say he enjoyed the feeling.

 

"Stop teasing", Hank muttered and gently tugged at the man's hair.

 

"Stop rushing me", Gavin mumbled against his entrance. And so, he continued teasing Hank but now a little differently. His tongue started moving up and down over his entrance, pressing down hard as the man hummed against his skin. It made Hank grunt softly, and his grip on Gavin's hair relaxed, and moved to simple caressing. Gavin's hair was a little dirty, but so was the rest of him. Hank kinda liked having a little dirty slut like him touching him like this.

 

Gavin positioned himself a bit better and started moving his tongue faster. His hands slid down Hank's thighs over to his hips, then a little higher where his softer spots where. He grabbed onto them, then released and caressed the lieutenant's stomach. If Gavin's mouth wasn't so busy right now, he would comment again on how Hank had the 'perfect body for a daddy'. Whatever the hell that means.

 

Hank finds his free hand wrapping around his shaft and he slowly starts stroking himself. Obviously, it all feels so much better. His cock is still slick from the precum and Gavin's spit, so his hand moved nicely up and down. Gavin seemed to notice Hank was getting inpatient, so he started flickering his tongue quickly over the rim of muscles. His tongue is pressing down as hard as it can, moving up and down in quick movements and that makes Hank's leg shake in the air a bit.

 

"Fuck yeah, just like that", Hank grunts out and strokes himself a little faster. He tries to look down, hoping to see what Gavin's face looked like, but all he can see is the mountain of his tummy, Gavin's hands playing with that fat, and his own hand stroking his leaking cock. He inhales deeply and lets his head fall back down onto the pillows, and he is back to just feeling of what was going on.

 

Gavin circles his tongue over the entrance a few times before it stops right in the middle. Nothing happens for a few seconds. Hank can feel that muscle adding pressure, and he can feel Gavin's breath blow against his skin. 

 

Gavin pushes the tongue inside, all the way in. 

 

His face presses close against Hank's skin as his tongue dives in as deep as possible. "F-fuck", Hank breathes out and he starts stroking himself a little faster, now only moving his closed fist up and down around the head. It made him go nuts.

 

Gavin chuckles against him which creates an interesting vibration go through him, and Hank tugs at his hair, trying to push Gavin's tongue deeper. Gavin hums happily, and God, that makes his toes curl. 

 

He is done with teasing. Gavin starts to first move his tongue as deep as it could go, flickering it around until he pulls it back. Pushes back in, pressing the muscle against the tightening walls. It's perfectly teasing, and with Hank stroking the head of his cock he feels like he could cum just like this. 

 

"Just like that", he breathes out, flashing a smile that the other one could not see. "Keep doing that."

 

Gavin kept doing that, and more. He moved his tongue in and out of him in fast movements, unable to not hum and whimper against the contact every now and then. He then started circling his tongue inside of him, pressing it strongly against the walls, making Hank's breath escape. What Hank loved the most was when Gavin pushes his tongue deep and flickered it around in quick movements. With a few circles of his thumb over the tip of his cock, Hank could feel himself getting close.

 

He grabbed Gavin by his hair and started pushing him forward, then back, then back forward, making the detective fuck him with his tongue. "I'm gonna cum", was the only thing Hank could pant out. Gavin grabs him by the hips once again, his fingers pressing down so hard it would leave bruises. Gavin groans against his hole and starts tongue fucking him, his head bobbing back and forth as fast as he could without looking like a complete idiot. Hank's hips started swinging against his mouth, his thumb teasing the tip of his cock as he panted heavily. He could feel himself getting closer, explosives firing up in the bit of his stomach, and then --

 

Gavin keeps his tongue still inside of him as his lips squeeze around the entrance, and he sucks in as heavily as he can.

 

"Oh shit!" Hank grunts out as he releases immediately after that, creating a big mess over his stomach. He pants and cries out, tossing his head back against the pillow as his eyes close tightly shut. His hand leaves his cock and grabs the sheets instead when his legs have started shaking from the overstimulation. But Gavin keeps flickering his tongue inside of him, teasing and pleasuring him, and Hank becomes a fucking mess in the sheets.

 

It can't last forever, and as the euphoria slowly runs out of him, he tugs at Gavin's hair to tell him he could stop. Gavin seems too eager to keep going, but after a few movements inside Hank's ass he pulls out. He presses a few kisses against the rim of muscles before he climbs up on top of the lieutenant. His hand caresses Hank's grizzled hair out of his face and he smiles down at the man.

 

"Was I any good?" Gavin asked, raising his other eyebrow at him. All Hank can do is pant for an answer, but he forces himself to give out a chuckle.

 

"I thought you weren't gay before me", he jokes. "That was really fucking good."

 

Gavin just rolls his eyes.

 

"I'll take that as a compliment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in school because why not. gotta write fast. didn't have time to check for typos, the computer fixed them automatically anyway.


	13. Creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin/Nines  
> Gavin cums inside of Nines, but not in the way you would think.

Gavin and Nines loved trying out new stuff. Ever since their relationship had started, both of them wanted a bit more than just 'vanilla' sex. They had even made a list to go through things they were eager to try out. First it just started with different kind of positions. Then they added revealing clothing and toys to play with. And when things got real heated, things got so physical they went under the skin.

Nines was an android, after all. One time when Gavin had been fucking him from behind, a sudden panel had opened at the nape of Nines' neck. And when he had touched there, blue lines of light started flashing through the android's body like veins. And if that wasn't the hottest 'sci-fi alien bullshit' Gavin had seen in his life, then he didn't know what else could get his dick this hard.

Then, they had found the thirium pump regulator that regulated the heart. It was a plug inserted below the sternum, and when taken off there was only a few minutes before Nines would shut down. Now  _that_ excited them.

 

 

Gavin would have never thought that fucking in a position like this would ever be possible. Nines was sitting on a kitchen hair and Gavin was first sitting on his lap, his dick being jerked and teased until he was right over the edge. Then, Nines would remove his pump regulator and Gavin would stand up and insert his cock inside the hole it was not meant to be in. Fucking into that hole was an odd feeling, but thanks to Nines whispering dirty things to him, it became less 'weird robotic stuff', and became more ... well, it became a lot to take in. It stole Gavin's breath away.

His hands would be placed on Nines' shoulders as he would roll his hips against him, pressing his cock as deep as he could. Nines' hands would be caressing his thighs, then playfully grab and even smack at his ass as to urge him to fuck faster. And Gavin wished he could do this forever, because every two minutes or so they had to stop and insert the regulator back inside for at least ten seconds, before they could continue and have another two minutes to go at it. Nines would always warn him if he was running out of time, and Gavin would immediately stop and sit back over to his lap, where Nines would insert he pump back into him and then roll his thumb over the tip of Gavin's cock.

Nines' regulator hole was tight as hell, but thanks to the thirium that started filling it up, fucking inside that hole became easier and more slick. The perfect combo of easy movement yet still having something tightly wrapped around his cock. 

 

When Gavin had to stop and he sat back down again, he knew that the next time he was going to cum. "Nines, I'm right at the edge", he informed the android and gave him a hazy look, his hands gripping at the android's shoulders. Nines just hooked an eyebrow up and started moving his fisted hand up and down over the head of his cock. Gavin cursed and threw his head back, his Adam's apple popping when he swallowed.

"Tell me when you are ready", Nines speaks to him in a low voice and gives Gavin that dangerous look he always had when something was on his mind. Gavin could just shakily nod to him and close his eyes. He lets Nines slowly stroke his sensitive head, his hips bucking gently against the hand. It felt extremely good. And it didn't take long when he felt like he was going to explode from the next stroke.

Gavin grabs the android's wrist and he immediately stops. "Get the ... whatever-regulator out", he mumbled out, completely out of breath. Nines did not waste time to lock the pump out of it's place and pull it out, and Gavin was soon to stand back up again and move his dick inside.

 

He started violently thrusting his hips forward, releasing wild moans as his nails buried against Nines' shoulders, almost tearing the synthetic skin apart. Nines started whispering dirty things to him, telling Gavin how handsome he was and how nicely he wanted to be filled with his cum. And it took only fifteen seconds for Gavin to release himself with a violent curse that echoed in the room. Gavin's hips jerked forward in a quick tempo before finally stopping and spilling inside him. Nines' hands moved to his ass, grabbing on the soft meat and pulling him closer.

"Oh, Gavin", Nines moaned out, a blissful smile over his face. "You've filled me up completely."

When Gavin's legs had stopped shaking, he slowly pulls out and steps back, getting down on his knees between the android's legs. His hands move to caress the android's sides as he brings kisses on his thighs, then running up to his stomach until Gavin's mouth finally reached the regulator hole that was still left open, for some reason.

He understood why Nines hadn't inserted the pump regulator back in yet. Gavin watched with wide eyes as cum was dripping down from his port, a line of white substance falling over to his stomach and lower. He peeked inside, realizing that maybe nutting inside an android's vital part was not the best idea. But he would be lying to himself if the sight wasn't pretty as hell.

"Clean your mess up. You have a little over a minute", Nines said. He sounded rough and commanding which Gavin loved, but his face had a small sign of worry. He hoped he hasn't accidentally broke the android with his own substances. Gavin just raised his eyebrows at him before he leaned in closer, first dragging his tongue from his stomach up to the hole, licking up the mess that was gushing down from him. He then started moving his tongue in circles around the rim of the port hole, cleaning it the best he could before he moves his tongue deeper. It was so dirty, tasted filthy and Gavin loved every second of it. He would love to eat Nines out like this, if he would have unlimited time to be without his regulator pump.

But all good things come to an end, and when Nines pulls him away and pushes the pump back inside, a few wet 'splurt' sounds come out before he locks it in place.

"Seems like I still gotta clean it", Gavin winked at him. "Wait a few seconds before you pull it out again."

Nines just shakes his head and messes with Gavin's hair. "You and your crazy ideas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF sorry I'm starting to leave some of these way too short ... But the ones I have written before hand (starting 16.10) are better and longer because the prompts were more interesting. So, wait for those 'cos good shit is coming up.


	14. Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe/Kamski  
> As Chloe fucks Kamski, her hand suddenly lands over his throat.

If you think Elijah Kamski, the founder of CyberLife, would not build his own android just to have someone to fuck him in the ass, then you're dead wrong.

Chloe is an RT600 android with a beautiful form, build to be perfect and to fit Kamski's personal taste. She had blonde hair that draped over her shoulder, a pair of shining blue eyes that never had anything sinister hidden behind them, and the most softest pink lips, always curved into a smile. And Elijah would be an idiot if he didn't build his android with a dick. Ever since Elijah Kamski disappeared from the public eye, he has been hiding in his own home with multiple Chloe models, but one of them was very special to him. She was the one who got to wear the blue dress. She was the very first Chloe that operated correctly and that is the reason why Elijah has grown a liking to her.

He likes her so much that, for now, she is the only android who gets to be in bed with him.

 

 

 

Once lubed all over, Chloe entered her shaft slowly inside her developer who was already a mess in the sheets. This android was now more like a lover than just a hooker you could buy from The Eden Club. They had started with kissing, then undressing, then touching. Licking. Sucking. And even if Chloe had not shown any signs of having the ability to orgasm, Elijah was still eager to suck her off and stroke her cock. He would have to look into this issue later and find a way for her to feel pleasure. It would just be fair.

"F-fuck", Elijah breathed out heavily as he tossed his head back against the pillows, Chloe's cock sliding slowly into him. His hand moved to grab his own hair still tied together to reveal the shaved sides, and his other hand is wrapped around his own pierced cock, his finger rolling over the ring placed on his frenulum. Elijah's mouth hang open as Chloe slowly moved deeper inside him, stretching him wide open. The android grabbed her developer by the legs and pushed his legs forward so Elijah's knees were almost touching his own chest. Once fully entered, she stayed still and looked down at the man, a soft smile on her face but the same emotionless look in her eyes.

She was waiting for the man to get adjusted, waiting for an order to start moving. Elijah took deep breaths, feeling a drop of sweat roll down from his forehead to the side before he gave a shaky nod. "Move", he told her. And Chloe started moving. She first moves out slowly, then thrusts back in. Her pace is slow, caring, almost loving if she could have feelings. 

"Faster", Elijah pleaded out. This was one of those moments when he would allow himself to be in his true nature - a submissive getting pounded in his own king sized bed. 

 

The blond android starts moving faster. Her movement is calculated and balanced, and right now she is simply just moving in and out of him. Her cock isn't touching any of his sensitive parts or isn't poking against the walls or anything. It slides in and out in the same rhythm as Elijah's hand moves over his cock and it just feels nice. For a few minutes, Elijah allows it to be 'just nice'. When starting, he liked it when it was gentle and slow, simple but pleasurable to keep him excited. It got him build up faster, knowing that things were soon going to be so rough he would be needing a wheelchair the day after.

Elijah opened his legs just a bit wider and hoisted them higher until his knees were against his chest, and Chloe followed his needs perfectly. She leaned down, closer to him, hands landing on the bed on both of his sides. She pressed her hips close, burying her cock deep inside Elijah. And she stayed still. Elijah Kamski took deep breaths, his muscles squeezing around her, his hand stroking himself much, much slower now. When he felt like he was ready for more, he moved his hand over to the girl's  - android's - neck and pulled her face down closer. He kissed her on the lips, and Chloe mirrored the movement of his lips for a few seconds until Elijah was pulling back.

"Fuck me", Elijah moaned out. He lifted his legs clumsily higher, trying to hoist them on the android's shoulders. Luckily Chloe was more than glad to move her hands and help her developer move his legs on both sides of her head. Chloe buries her cock just a little deeper and leans down, leaving Elijah in a position where it was hard to stroke himself. So, his hands moved under his thighs, holding onto them for dear life.

"Fuck me hard", he repeated, and this time Chloe finally started fucking him. 

 

Her cock was build to fit him just the way he wanted. Not too large, but skinny and long with a small curve. And when Chloe started pounding into him, the tip of her cock was hitting his prostate just perfectly, as designed. He holds tightly onto his thighs as Chloe fucks him fast and hard, her own hands holding onto Elijah's legs too to keep them still over her shoulders. Elijah looked up at her, muttering out dirty words and curses that the android didn't really react to. The only answer she was able to give was that arousing smile and a few blinks from her LED. That was enough for him now.

Elijah was sensitive when he was in a position that had his legs off the mattress. The aching from his muscles made every thrust feel even better, and soon he was moaning in a way that told he was getting closer. "Just like that, Chloe - fuck", Elijah moaned out. He pressed his head against the pillow underneath him, exposing his neck for the android. Chloe lowered his legs down and guided Elijah to wrap them around her waist. She lifted her body higher and traveled her hand up from the man's chest over to his neck. Her delicate hand caressed over it and Elijah just exposed his neck more, arching his back.

Fingers pressed down. Thumb on the side, rest of her fingers on the other side. Squeeze.

 

Elijah's eyes open quickly and he stares up at the android, his face pale and mouth hanging open. Chloe doesn't look any different. She is still nude, her hips rolling forward, her lips curved into a friendly smile. Her LED was flashing a hint of yellow before returning back to the blue. 

He wasn't sure if he should be worried. But feeling her hand pressed against his throat, squeezing for a few seconds before relaxing was oddly turning him on. Elijah knew he should put a stop to this and check if Chloe had any signs of deviancy, because she never did anything like this on her own. But right now, Elijah just wanted to finish. And finally having a partner that did something on their own instead of just doing whatever Elijah told them to was ... intriguing.

"I'm sorry", Chloe speaks out in her slightly high pitched voice, sounding as calm as ever. "Is this not something you would enjoy?"

"No, the opposite, actually", Elijah chuckles. His face then relaxes and he releases a hot breath. Chloe has slowed down the movement, but her cock was still sliding in and out of him, back to that 'nice' teasing. And Elijah Kamski was right on the edge, and he needed so much more. He wraps his legs tighter around the android, gives Chloe one strong look before he stutters out: "Choke me. Hard."

Chloe starts slamming her hips forward again, aiming for his prostate like she was programmed to. Her hand weights heavy on Elijah's neck and her fingers squeeze down hard, just as she was asked to. Elijah gasps for air but barely gets any of it into his lungs. He feels like he is breaking as his face starts turning a little red and inhaling air feels impossible.  _This is not the correct way to do this._ Right now, Elijah doesn't even care if he passes out. The tightness in his throat is making him light headed, his ears humming dangerously loud , his mind going blank. And it excites him. It's something new to this life hidden in the middle of nowhere. The feeling of not being able to breathe, the feeling of  _fear_ took over him and his whole body, making him grab tightly onto the sheets.

Chloe releases a single moan. A soft  _'ahh'_ sound.

Elijah is pretty sure he is cumming. His lower body trembles and he can feel his cock twitching, releasing over his stomach. The grip on his throat relaxes immediately, but the hand stays there like it was a warning, or a threat. Elijah immediately inhales heavily, coughs and then gasps for air. He curses as he looks between his legs, the last seconds of his orgasm running through his body before Chloe slowed down and froze, burying her cock deep inside of him. Elijah tried to breathe, but his throat hurt like hell and his lower body was trembling far too hard for him to even be able to focus on something as simple as breathing. But Chloe was there for him. She always was.

"Breathe", she said to him quietly, caressing Elijah's legs. She kept talking to him until Elijah finally found his way with words, and with tired eyes he sighed and rubbed his head. Elijah releases another cough, followed with a groan and Chloe's LED blinks red for a moment. "I am sorry. I should not have held on so tight", the android apologizes, tilting her head to the side. Her blonde hair fell down from her shoulder and hang in the air, and for some reason that was one of the most prettiest views Elijah Kamski had lays his eyes on. His legs around her waist, Chloe's perfect nude body kneeling over him, hair still perfectly brushed.

Her eyes as blue as the ocean, so easy to drown into.

"No, it's fine", Elijah breathed out, rubbing his hands over his face. He felt exhausted. He had barely felt the orgasm go through him when he had been choked out, but he still felt quite satisfied. He has never had an orgasm without even realizing it, and he quite liked that. "I should have known what to expect when I asked you to do it."

Chloe just smiles at him and continues caressing his thighs for a long moment, before she decides to speak again. "Would you like to continue?"

Elijah always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding small humor to these to be able to finish these before the deadline. I might die. I am already dead inside.


	15. Intercrural Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus/Simon  
> Simon wasn't build with any sexual organs, but he is happy to help Markus when it comes to sex.

Simon loved Markus. He loved how human his body was, how he could blend in with the humans no matter if he wore a disguise, or was presented completely nude. Simon wasn't like that. He had nothing between his legs, just a clean empty spot that seemed incomplete. But Markus loved him and his body just the way it was. And tonight, Markus wanted to cherish him.

 

Simon laid down on the bed next to Markus, his back faced to his partner as he took a comfortable position and laid his head down on the pillow. Markus immediately cuddled up close to him, pressing gentle kisses at the nape of his neck. His strong arms wrapped around his body, pulling Simon close against his own form.

 

"I love you", Markus whispered into his ear. Simon turned his head and peeked over his shoulder, and Markus was already lifting his body up so he could press their lips together. Markus' hand slowly moved up and down on the blond's body, going down from his ribs over to his waist, then all the way down to his hip. Simon opened his legs wider, leaving enough air between them for his partner to enter.

 

Markus grabbed his own cock and placed it between Simon's thighs, pressing his body as close as possible. Simon let out a happy sigh and squeezed his legs together, pressing Markus' shaft tightly between his legs. His partner, the leader of the androids, sighed and started leaving gentle kisses on Simon's skin. He first kissed his lips, then trailed to his cheek, then his shoulder. Finally, Markus laid his head down on the pillow and moved to press a strong, passionate kiss at the back of Simon's neck. 

"Open the panel", he asked. Simon seemed to be stalling as he first didn't do anything. But Markus waited patiently, pressing ghostly kisses on his synthetic skin, hand caressing up and down on his lover's body.

"You don't have to please me, Markus", Simon said, smiling softly. "I don't have the parts for it. But you do. I want to please you."

Markus knows far too well that Simon didn't think about himself enough. Simon would be the one sacrificing himself for the greater cause, and he would rather help others instead of himself. It was admirable, but not when they were in bed. As a way to answer to him, Markus took his tongue out and gave a teasing lick over the part where a panel should be able to open. Simon's legs squeezed tighter together, and Markus held back the urge to start moving his hips.

 

"Love making goes both ways, Simon. I want you to enjoy this, too", he spoke to him, his voice as quiet as a whisper. "Please. Open the panel. I promise you will like it."

Simon just smiles shyly, but does as he was told. His neck panel opens slowly, revealing a bundle of sensitive wires that were running up to his brain system. Markus leaned in close, pressed a kiss or two on top of them before slowly starting to lap his tongue over them. And then, he started moving his hips.

 

Markus rolled his hips forward, then back. His movements were small, his cock sliding between Simon's legs in short but sharp thrusts and the way Simon was holding his legs together, it was perfect enough to make Markus moan. "You're so beautiful", he moaned out before diving his tongue inside the panel, lapping it over the wires hungrily. It made Simon whimper, his hand grabbing onto the sheets while the other one was placed under his pillow and head.

"That feels g-good, Markus", he breathed out and inhaled air he did not need to take. Simon's eyes fluttered until finally closing together tightly, his system trying to get used to this new feeling. He releases a moan, then bites down onto his lip to only allow a whimper echo inside his mouth. 

"I'll make you feel so much better, Simon", Markus promised him. He wrapped his arms tighter around his lover, moving their bodies tightly against each other. He started bucking his hips faster, so eager to get to that finish goal. Markus moved his mouth back over the panel and started flickering his tongue over the wires in quick movements, groaning against them when Simon whimpered and trembled against his shaft.

 

"Markus", Simon moaned his name out. He kept the back of his neck exposed for Markus, giving him easy access to his wires and connectors. He kept his legs tightly shut and held on tightly, giving Markus full control. As Markus moved his tongue in his wires, he would every now and then break away and compliment Simon, and that made him always gasp. Everything felt much more sensitive when he was cherished.

Markus moved his tongue deeper, sliding it between the lines of wires, twisting his tongue around them and licking in every possible direction. It made Simon's system overheat. Feeling Markus slide his cock between his legs and his tongue moving inside his system, Simon could feel something building up in his biocomponents. He knew immediately what it was going to be.

 

"I'm going to cum, Markus", Simon whimpered out. He placed his hand over his own hip for support, enjoying how his pleasure system was going haywire, every feeling in his body growing twice as stronger, slowly building up for the goal. Markus moved his hand and placed it on top of Simon's, his skin redacting, turning white. Simon answered his call, making his own hand interface with his. 

"You're perfect, Simon", Markus breathed out between the licks. "Just the way you are."

Everything became too strong to take. Interfacing with Markus made everything more sensitive and when their minds were locked together, he could feel what Markus felt, and Markus could feel what he felt. Markus started thrusting faster, his own euphoria building up faster than he could handle it, and when he dived his tongue deeper between Simon's wires, they both grabbed tightly onto each other's hands.

Simon moaned wildly as he was cumming, his legs trembling and squeezing tightly together, his systematic breathing growing heavy. Markus grunted against his wires but kept his tongue in motion as he came soon after him, his hips shaking until finally stopping and pressing tightly against Simon. Their interfaced hands held onto each other tightly, but when it all grew too much to take, they let go and broke away.

 

They both relaxed on the mattress, Markus wrapping his limps around his partner, holding him close like he was afraid to lose him. Simon's panel closed soon after and he sighed, feeling completely exhausted. It wasn't usual for him to feel exhausted, but every wire, every part of his system seemed to be yelling at him, telling Simon to rest.

"I love you, Simon", Markus said to him, once again pressing small kisses all over Simon's neck and shoulders. The blond giggled a little and smiled.

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one before too, for fucks sake, at least its a different pairing: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118895


	16. Sixty-nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus/Simon  
> The lovely couple does the 69, but with wires included.
> 
>  
> 
> MENTION: This doesn't continue after the last chapter, these are two separate stories that ended up quite similar.
> 
> ... I just love kendoll Simon.

"Are you sure about this?"

 

Both Markus and his lover, Simon, were nude on the bed next to each other, hands tied together, interfacing. Despite Simon's lack of parts that humans used for achieving pleasure, the android was quite eager to find pleasure in other ways. And tonight Simon was feeling brave enough to try out something new. Something he had figured out himself.

"Yes", Simon said. His smile was shy and sweet and it always made Markus' thirium pump flutter. "I want you to use your mouth on me, too."

"What if it doesn't feel like anything?" Markus asks. There has been countless of times when Simon has been on his knees, using his pretty mouth on his cock, but there had been no ways for him to touch Simon back. Expect now. The blonde android moved his free hand over to his crotch that laid empty, and his skin started turning white from there. He rubs his fingers against his crotch, and just for a moment Simon's expression changes.

"This -", Simon turns to look at Markus and draws a few circles, " - feels good. I don't know if I can ... ejaculate from it, but it's still something."

Markus smiles and moves to plant a few kisses onto his neck. "I'd be happy to touch you from down there."

 

 

It takes them a few minutes of kissing to get started. Markus lays down on the bed and Simon gets on top of him. Expect Simon's bottom is facing him, and it makes him feel so exposed. Markus guides the other android to seat himself on top of him, Simon's hips right above his face. Simon seems quite flustered by the position, but when Markus pulls his hips down and gives a long lick against the empty spot over Simon's crotch, he melts completely. Simon decides to return the favor - he leans down and wraps his hand around Markus' cock and strokes it slowly, his tongue lazily lapping over the head. Just that makes Markus release a hot moan against his crotch, and without hesitating, Markus continues licking against the white skin.

It feels ticklish, like electricity - Simon can't quite explain the feeling. But it makes his thirium pump - his heart - go crazier than usually when he is around Markus, so he wants to feel more of it. Simon finally relaxes his bottom and keeps his hips low so Markus can rest his head against the pillow and have Simon just sit on his face.

Simon looks over his shoulder, for a moment admiring how Markus' hands were interfacing while they were holding onto his hips. It was sweet. The blonde turned his eyes back on the other's shaft, stroking it while he starts trailing his tongue over the head. Markus loved that, and as a reaction his legs opened wider and a low moan escaped from his voice modulator. Simon giggled a little, before he wrapped his lips over the tip and sucked heavily on it, his hand stroking the rest.

Eating out Simon has been one of Markus' dreams, no matter what kind of genitalia he would have after an upgrade. But licking an empty spot between his legs was an interesting experience, too, even if it made things a little difficult. But Markus would do his best. He moved his tongue wildly up and down, then side to side, flickering it over in different spots to see what spot was the most sensitive. The interfacing made it all much more sensitive, because Simon was moaning against his cock, every now and then pulling out just to whimper out his boyfriend's name. The next time Simon swallowed Markus, he took more of him inside, half of his synthetic cock buried in his throat. As he started moving his head up and down, Markus broke away.

"God, Simon, I love you", he moaned out. Simon's hips trembled violently.

 

Then, something clicked, slid open, and stopped.

Markus was looking at a port opening that had appeared over Simon's crotch. There wasn't much to look at, but there was a bundle of wires running over each other. Simon didn't seem to have noticed this happening as he continued bobbing his head up and down.

Well, this was interesting.

 

Without asking questions, Markus grabbed tightly onto his boyfriend's ass and moved his tongue inside the port, simply moving it over the wires. Simon moaned wildly and let his cock fall past his lips. "A-ah -- Markus, what is t-that?" he asked. Simon's voice was already glitching. His hips bucked up from the second lick, but Markus was strong and pulled them back down over to his mouth.

"Shh. Just relax, Simon", Markus breathed against his crotch. "You're doing so good."

Markus moved his tongue in deeper, sliding it between the wires and lapping it up and down in hungry movements. Simon moaned again, his body collapsing down and Markus' tongue only moving in deeper. The blond turned his head back to Markus' cock and took it back inside his mouth again. Despite how sensitive it felt and how his insides were going haywire, Simon was back to sucking the other one, moving his head up and down in a quick pace, trying to match it with his. Markus was wild with his tongue, not even waiting for Simon to get adjusted to the new feeling but just going at it with all of his might. And it drove Simon crazy.

He started flickering his tongue against the wires, pressing his tongue flat against the wires for a moment, and then moving his tongue between the cords and running up and down in fast movements. Markus kept changing the movements of his tongue, making Simon go completely crazy. He moved his head up and down faster, sucking and moaning against Markus' length, and in return Markus moaned back, sending vibrations through his whole system. It all felt so new to Simon - his wires were getting slick from the licking, and just everything in his body was burning, aching, malfunctioning. And it felt so good. The unknown felt so good.

Markus breaks away for a moment, his hips starting to thrust up against Simon's mouth who whined louder as his mouth was stuffed with his cock. "Mmh, you're so fucking amazing, Simon", Markus breathed out, then flickered his tongue quickly over the wires. "Cum for me."

Markus was, surprisingly, a dirty talker when he was close. Always muttering dirty things, praising Simon for being so good with his mouth and hands, telling him that he was going to finish. And right now, Simon could finally understand what that all meant.

The blonde android wrapped his hand around Markus' shaft and started stroking as he pulled away and let his mouth hang open. He found himself panting, moaning heavily as something took over his whole body. He started shivering, shaking, unable to stay still as Markus' tongue felt extremely sensitive against his port hole. Simon kept moaning out his boyfriends name, over and over again, because that's all he could do. He finally realized what this electricity going through his body was - Pleasure.

"S-Simon!" Markus moaned and then his hips shook violently, bucking up and then falling back down. Transparent but slightly blue liquid came out of his cock in small drops, wetting Simon's hand completely. Simon would have overstimulated him for long as he usually tried to drag it out, but right now he himself was close to being shut down. He begged for Markus to stop, and because Markus always respected him, he did and helped Simon to lay down.

 

 

 

When Markus had laid himself next to Simon, the blonde had immediately cuddled up next to him, wrapping his arms lazily around him and pressing his face against the other one's neck. "Thank you, Markus", he said. Markus found himself lucky to be able to date someone this sweet.

"Did you experience your first sexual release?" Markus asked, although the answer was obvious.

Simon giggled. "Yes. Now I understand why you like it so much."

Markus can only chuckle at him.

They were going to be doing this a lot more often now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me at myself : ok buddy you gotta write every day, make the chapters short so you wont die  
> me:  
> me: but it looks ugly if there isnt enough text  
> me: dies


	17. Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank/Gavin  
> Gavin is extremely lustful for Hank and won't stop bugging him until he gets what he wants.

Gavin was one horny bastard. He has had a crush on Hank since the day he started working at the station, and ever since their one night together he would not stop bugging Hank Anderson. At work he would constantly be touching Hank - rubbing his shoulder a bit too hard, leaning so close his breath would blow against Hank's ear, brushing his leg against his.

His mouth was vulgar, too, although Gavin wasn't that good with his words. He just blurted out what he wanted.

"I want you to fuck me", Gavin said, sitting at the edge of Hank's table. 

"Will you let me work if I do that?" Hank muttered, keeping his eyes on the monitor. Gavin kicked his leg with his own, and Hank was so close to not choking him.

"Yes. C'mon, the bathroom is righ there", Gavin winked. Hank felt like he had no choice but to go in for a quick fuck to be able to focus.

 

The moment they entered the bathroom and locked themselves inside a small stall, Gavin's mouth was on his, tongue battling against tongue. Gavin wasted no time when he was unbuckling Hank's belt and then his own.

Hank turned Gavin around and made him lean against the toilet, knees on top of the toilet seat. He pulled Gavin's pants down, sucked on his fingers until they were coated in saliva and then pressed one finger inside. Gavin moved his hand over his mouth to stop the groans from escaping, and closed his eyes tightly together. He did not want to get caught.

Hank knows Gavin doesn't need much preparation, but he still insists on fingering him open. He presses the finger all the way in, then all the way out. He sets up a fast pace, because he knows that if he goes slowly Gavin will be begging for more.

Gavin is squeezing around his fingers wildly, breathing heavily through his nose as Hank enters a second finger. He curls them inside him and massages them against his prostate.

"Just like that", Gavin breathes out. His hand reaches behind, trying to grab onto Hank somehow. Hank just chuckles and grabs the man by his wrist, bending his arm and locking it behind Gavin's back. The detective seemed to like that, as he hisses through his teeth and moans out a 'yes'.

Hank starts rubbing his fingers against that sensitive spot inside him, watching how it drew the man completely crazy. His legs were shaking and his chest was heaving strongly.

"I'm gonna cum", Gavin breathed out.

Hank immediately removed his fingers and wrapped them around the other's shaft, squeezing around the head. Gavin whined.

"You ain't getting off that easy", Hank growls to him.

"Oh, fuck", Gavin breathes out. It is unclear if Gavin was annoyed or just more thrilled by this denial.

 

Hank waits a minute or two, just breathing heavily before he finally decides to continue. He lets go of Gavin's cock and spits onto his hand, starting to stroke his shaft until it was wet and fully hard. 

"Just fuck me already", Gavin pleaded, looking over his shoulder with a desperare look. Even Hank couldn't fight against that face.

He does as the detective asked. Hank guides his cock over to his entrance and presses the tip against the hole. Gavin spreads his ass cheeks apart and presses his face down against the back of the toilet, his nose poking against the button that flushes. Hank starts pressing in painfully slow, giving time for Gavin to adjust, but the man was practically sucking him in, wanting him deeper.

Hank grabs the man by his hips and roughly thrusts forward. Gavin is tight and clenching wildly around his thick cock. He is already crying by the sounds of it, but a weak  _'fuck me, please'_ escapes past his lips. And Hank was more than glad to do that.

 

He started at a relentless pace, fucking into Gavin in hard and fast thrusts that made him hiss and groan through his teeth. Gavin moved his hand over his mouth again in order to stay quiet, but every now and then he could not help but whine.

Hank's grib on his hips was so hard it would leave bruises. The tip of his cock started brushing against his prostate and Gavin released a moan far too loud. Hank grabbed him by the hair and tugged at it strongly enough for Gavin's head be thrown back. He then started rolling his hips even harder, skin smacking against skin filling the room.

"Hank - Shit! I'm gonna cum", Gavin moaned out. Hank was glad his coworker was such a talker during this. He lets go of his hair and wraps his hand around Gavin, once again squeezing at his cock to stop him from coming.

"Oh, c'mon - You ass", Gavin hisses at him. Hank didn't really care. He just continued pounding into him, leaning down heavily and just using Gavin to please himself.

 

When Hank felt like he was right on the edge, he suddenly pulled out and ordered Gavin to turn around. With shaky legs and teary eyes, Gavin slowly turned around before being pushed down to sit on top of the toilet.

"Open your mouth", Hank growled, stroking his cock in quick movements. "I wanna cum all over that pretty face of yours."

Gavin was weak for compliments, so with half-lidded eyes he opened his mouth and stick out his tongue, looking up at Hank with begging eyes. The view was quite pretty, even if it was Gavin.

Hank breathed heavily as he stroked himself over the edge, cumming all over Gavin's face. Most of his release went inside his mouth but some drops flew onto his cheek and nose, one even reaching his forehead. Gavin swallowed everything when Hank was done, and whined when the lieutenant was tugging himself in his pants.

"Will you let me cum now? Please?" Gavin said, his voice clearly annoyed. He tried to wipe away the cum from his face, but Hank stopped him.

"Stay here. I will come back later to finish you off", Hank said to him as he closed his belt.

"What?" Gavin sounded horrified.

"I will come later and make you cum. In the meanwhile, you stay here and keep yourself hard", Hank told him. He then grabbed Gavin by the chin and made him look up right into his eyes.

"Do not cum. And definitely do not clean your face. You look pretty like that."

 

With that, Hank left the stall, washed his hands and left the bathroom like nothing had happened. Gavin sobbed a little as he closed the stall door and locked it.

"Fucking Anderson."

 


	18. Latex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank/Connor  
> Hank wears latex pants. Connor likes them quite a lot.

"Connor, this is just horrible."

 

No matter how long Hank would have been dating Connor, he just couldn't see the android as someone who had a kink or a weak spot that got them heated and needy. But apparently Connor had a special interest in Hank's body. The android always complimented Hank and his form, loving the strong muscles and the squeezable fat that made him appear soft and cuddle worthy. He loved the tattoos over Hank's chest and thigh, and the battle scars all over his form.

So, in a way, Connor wanting to see Hank wearing something a little sexier came as no surprise. But this was not what he expected.

 

"What is the problem? Latex looks good on you", Connor complimented as his eyes ran up and down Hank's body. Hank didn't like this new piece of clothing. These black latex pants were tight all over, making his ass round and his tummy to bulge out of them. The shape of his cock was fairly obvious, since he couldn't even fit a pair of underwear under these. Getting them on was extremely hard, and Hank was sure he was going to spend another hour trying to kick them off. The pants were so tight that they felt like a second layer of skin. He was already hot and sweaty underneath them.

"They are just ... very tight", Hank muttered as he sat down onto the kitchen chair, rubbing his forehead. The latex rubbed together loudly from every movement he did.

"Well, I am eager to see how they feel", Connor said. Hank just raised an eyebrow at him. Before he had any time to ask 'what the hell does that mean', Connor is getting rid of his button shirt, then his pants. Oh. Hank can only watch as the android gives him a slow strip tease, keeping one of those cute but tiny smiles over his perfectly build face.

When Connor is completely nude, he smiled and slowly walked over to Hank. He straddled over his lap and Hank's hands move automatically to his hips, keeping the android seated well over his thighs. Connor kisses him - His kisses were always loving and passionate, but never rough. Hank liked kissing him. He almost forgot completely about the prison his lower body was in.

But then Connor is rolling his hips down. The latex  _squeaks_ from the movement and Hank isn't sure if he likes the sound of that. Connor rolls his hips down again, and he presses his groin right against Hank's. It feels ... good. Hank gasps away from the kiss and looks down at their crotches pressing together. He actually quite liked that. It wasn't the usual kind of grinding with your jeans on, because like that it was just something you did to get started. Now this ... This actually felt sensitive, made his toes curl against the floor. 

 

"You're already hard, Hank", Connor smirks at him as he continues rolling his hips down, aiming to rub his cock against the latex fabric. The android really seems to like the contact because his eyes close and his mouth opens in a soft 'o'.

"Well, you're already close", Hank chuckles at him. His hands are laid firmly on Connor's waist, and he guides the android to move a little faster. Jesus, Hank has completely misjudged these pants. Now that Connor was rutting against him like an animal in heat, the warmth it gave was perfection, the fabric so thin and tight that it made the friction feel like heaven. Connor seemed to enjoy it quite a lot. His hands moved to cup Hank's cheeks as he pulled him into a messy kiss, tongue traveling over tongue, hot breaths escaping from their throats.

Connor starts rolling his hips down faster, harder. He is moaning wildly against Hank's mouth now, and his hands start traveling further down. His left hand moves to Hank's exposed hairy chest, grabbing onto his chest - or, sigh, his breast -, before his finger moves to pinch onto his nipple. Hank groans against his mouth, biting down onto Connor's lip and dragging it, before releasing and capturing Connor's mouth again. He tries to roll his hips back up against him to get himself off, too, because Connor looked like he was already far too excited. 

The android's other hand moves down to Hank's stomach and starts kneading his fingers down, teasing the fat he liked so much. "Hank", Connor moaned against the kiss before he slowly pulls back. "I-I'm close. So close."

Hank can't help but chuckle against the android's flushed lips. "Already, Connor? Shit, me dressing up really gets to you", he mutters out. His hands wrap around Connor, nails clawing at his back as he pulls him closer, pressing his mouth against the curve of his neck. Connor simply closes his eyes and lets his mouth hang open, letting every moan escape from his throat. His hands move to Hank's sides, grabbing a handful of fat into his fingers as he starts moving faster. The chair is creaking under them, Hank is pressing his feet down to keep them from falling, everything is sweaty and hot. And Connor loves it.

Hank starts sucking on his neck heavily, bucking his hips back up. It's amazing how good it feels, and just a moment ago he had been complaining how uncomfortable the pants were. Connor releases a sinful moan and he clutches tightly onto Hank, his thighs squeezing around Hank's. 

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming", the android muttered, the roll of his hips moving out of the rhythm, becoming a complete mess as he released. Hot, synthetic cum flew over the curve of Hank's tummy and the android wailed loudly. Connor continues to overstimulate himself, grinding against Hank until he can no longer take it. Hank exhales deeply, believing that the android was done, but god, was he wrong. Connor's hand moves between his legs and starts rubbing over his cock that is tightly wrapped under the latex. It's stimulating enough to bring him closer to the edge, and when Connor moves over to his neck and bites down, his hand grabbing tightly onto his stomach, Hank grunts heavily.

He cums, and it's one of those orgasms that only last for quick few seconds until it's over, and Hank relaxes against the kitchen chair, leaning his head back and gasping for air. The latex is sticking against his skin. They feel tighter, hotter. Messier. Fuck.

 

"Connor, I was supposed to return these pants to the store", Hank muttered. These pants were supposed to be used for just one night, and then returned to the store so he could get his money back. "Now I've made a bloody mess."

The android just giggles at him and ruffles the man's hair. "Then, I believe you have to keep them."

"You would like that, huh", Hank shakes his head. Maybe, just maybe, he would put these pants from hell back on. Maybe he would grow to like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to keep this short, too. I wrote this early so I could enjoy my trip, so as you can guess, writing two kinktober chapters a day is a bit challenging.


	19. Formal Wear / Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus/Simon  
> Two androids end up trying suits, and end up making out in the changing room.

Markus needed a good suit to wear so he could attend important meetings and meet important people. After all, Markus was the face of the revolution, the android, the man, who had made it all possible. He had been requested to meet all kinds of people and give speeches about android freedom, about their story to get what they deserved. In other words, Markus was an momentous android now, so he needed a suit to wear for formal events.

The shop filled entirely of the finest tailored suits wasn't too full of customers, but every now and then people would come up to Markus to ask all kinds of questions. Simon, the android's companion, wasn't too fond of that so he was there to make sure Markus would find the right suit in time, keeping nosy customers and the press away. When they were alone again, Markus was able to continue looking through the wide selection of suits.

"I think I should get a tailored suit. I'm not sure if I like any of these", Markus said as he skipped every suit option possible. Simon thought Markus was quite cute when he was in deep thought, trying to make the right choice. He always looked so focused and his brows furrowed a little. Sometimes when he was really unsure on what to do, Markus moved his hand to hold his chin, his finger swiping over his lips slowly. He was doing that again.

"We need your measurements for that", Simon said to him. He looks over the suits and then picks out one for his partner. "Why don't you just try this one out? Let's just try how it looks on you."

Markus smiles at him. Always that same, warm smile. "Alright, alright. Maybe I'm just too picky."

 

\--

 

Simon was not the best choice to help Markus buy a suit. He should be the one to point out that the jacket was too big or wasn't long enough, or that the waistcoat should be a different color. Right now, all he could do was to admire how handsome Markus looked.

The RK200 model was standing in front of a mirror, straightening his jacket and tucking at his tie a little. He first stood straight, making eye contact with his own reflection before he turned and checked how he looked from the side. His waistcoat was purple, and until this day Simon had never thought Markus would look so good in wine purple. The black fabric of the suit looked good on him too, wrapping around his body perfectly. Or, at least in Simon's eyes.

"I don't know ... The shoulder pads are a bit ... I think it's too big", Markus is muttering to himself, circling around to catch a view of himself from behind. The android was either nervous about having to wear the suit, or then he just wasn't too happy about wearing it. Either way, Simon was too intrigued to let his gaze fall up and down his body. He can feel himself blushing, or at least react in a way that was similar to it. Simon can now only stare, admiring how handsome and elegant Markus looked in that suit.

"Should I keep the tie black or match it together with the vest?"

The question goes to deaf ears. The PL600 model was completely in his own world right now, his mind going a little crazy. It wasn't the first time Simon was daydreaming about Markus. About them, together. Even if quite many of those daydreams have come true, Simon still ended up having them instead of just simply telling Markus he wanted to kiss him.

Luckily, Markus was a mind reader.

He rolled his eyes, muttering out a quiet 'Oh, Simon', before he walked over to the blonde and captured his lips into a kiss. Markus' hands moved to cup his cheek as he leaned in deep. Simon melted completely into the kiss. He was first a little surprised, but he was used to getting sudden kisses or gentle touches that made his synthetic skin crawl. He relaxed and kissed Markus back, his hand laying over his chest, fingers playing with the lapels. The kiss is passionate but it's left short since the pair was still in public. And their relationship was not yet out to the public.

"You were spacing out again, Simon", Markus smirks at him. Simon blinks for a second before he ends up giggling.

"Ah, I was? Sorry, you're just so ... beautiful", the blonde says to him. His hands start rubbing up and down his chest and he bites onto his lip softly. Simon could only stare into his heterochromic eyes for a moment before his gaze fell down over to his so-interesting tie. Markus knew immediately what this meant. Simon was always shy, but this particular set of movements was an obvious sign of him being a little turned on.

"Well, you don't even need a suit to look pretty", Markus said back to him with a cocky smirk. As expected, Simon chuckles and avoids eye contact. He always got flustered from such comments. 

Markus looks around before he grabs Simon by the wrist and guides him to the dressing room. The PL600 model grows even more flustered.

 

 

The changing room is like any other. It's a small room with a mirror and a few hooks where you could hang your clothes. It was not the best place to have sex, because the only thing keeping them secret was a simple curtain. It didn't muffle any sounds, and anyone could just walk by and rip the curtain back. But doing it in public was new for both of them, and curiosity was much stronger than the fear of getting caught.

Once the curtain was pulled back, Markus presses his lover against the wall and locks their lips together. Their bodies slide against each other, chest pressed tightly against another chest. Markus moved his other leg between Simon's legs, and started rolling his hips against the blonde's thigh. Simon did the same, moving his hips against his leg. 

Their lips are moving hungrily over each other, their rhythm messy and wild, soft breaths escaping into it. Markus was a great kisses. He knew exactly how to move his lips, how to capture Simon's bottom lip and drag it teasingly. Simon was always left weak and needy for more. Markus broke away from the kiss, gazing at Simon for a second before tilting his head the other way and kissing him again. He hums against his mouth and dares to enter his tongue into the kiss, and Simon parts his lips, welcoming him in.

Simon's hands wrap around his neck as he pulls him deeper, rolling his hips against his leg a little faster. It's all more exciting because Markus is wearing a suit he has not bought yet. A suit that makes him look so handsome Simon's biocomponents went crazy.

Markus moved his hands up and down the blonde's sides, thumbs massaging against his hips. Their tongues are now dancing with each other, and when Simon releases a moan, Markus knows that this is gonna be more than just making out in a public changing room. And he needed Simon to be quiet. He breaks away from the kiss and moves a finger over his lips, shushing.

"You don't want us to get caught, do you?" Markus asks with a grin. Simon is barely able to look at him with his half-lidded eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just very excited", Simon whispers back. He was usually pretty quiet, but when, for example, Markus was overstimulating him or they were in public, like right now, Simon grew louder and louder. And Markus loved it when he could make his partner wail and writhe under him, but sadly right now they couldn't do that. They had to be quiet and fast, and he came up with an idea on how to do that. He gently grabbed Simon by his wrist and pressed his hand against the wall, sliding his fingers over his, pressing their palms flat against each other. Simon watched carefully and knew immediately what it meant.

"Do we have time? We do have a timetable to follow", the blond reminded him. Markus just smiled and let his skin redact away, revealing the white plastic surface underneath it.

"I'm sure one little errand won't do any bad", Markus whispered as he slid his fingers past Simon's and held onto him tightly. Simon's hand turned white, too, and their interface started. Simon closed his eyes, his LED blinking yellow and his mouth opened wide. 

 

 

 _'We are going to communicate like this',_ Markus 'said' to him telepathically. Simon nodded instead of just answering back. Markus moved in closer and kissed him again, first just gently, their lips still against each other.

 

_'I'm going to transfer some memories to you we have experienced together. Try to be quiet.'_

 

 

Markus started transferring the memory of their first time together. It was one heated night, full of pleasure, loving touched and different kind of kisses. Wild moans escaping from their throats, endless orgasms, pleasure so good they could not get enough of it. Simon releases a moan, but his mouth is quiet so Markus is sure the moan was completely telepathic, only for him to hear it. Markus dares to deepen the kiss and continues grinding against Simon. He replicates the movement, and rolls his hips with him. Simon's free hand wraps around Markus, hand pressed against his back, relaxed. But then Markus is transferring ... a lot to him. Pleasure hits his body like he was truly reliving that moment again. His hand grabs a handful of the jacket, the plush fabric soft under his tight grip.

 

 _'Don't taint the suit'_ , Markus said to him in his head. Simon immediately releases his hold and tries to relax. But he can't. Pleasure is getting too much to take in. Their interfaced hands are holding tightly onto each other, hips grinding faster, moans escaping from both of them inside their heads. It was pure Heaven. 

Simon's hand falls down the curve of Markus' back and lands over his bottom. His hand is first just there, laid over the soft synthetic flesh, teasing. Then another wave of pleasure courses through them. His back arches, hips buck forward, hand grabs tightly onto his ass. Markus releases a lovely  _'Ah, Simon'_   from that and starts to roll his hips faster. 

They are needy for release, and with their skin redacted and minds linked together, experiencing the same cherished memory together, this was going to be quick. Simon is barely holding on, the roll of his hips unbalanced and out of rhythm now. He is moaning in his mind, but every now and then a soft whine escapes into their kiss. Simon's hand squeezes his multiple times, as to say 'I am close', and Markus squeezes back.

Markus presses harder against the blonde android, ravishing him completely. Everything turns more sensitive, hotter, and with one more squeeze on their interfaced hands, Markus knows he is close. 

 

 _'Simon',_ he called out for his partner. His hips roll roughly against him, tongue rolling and fighting with Simon's, more waves of pleasure and cherished memories flowing through their bodies. Simon's hand slams against his back again, tugging at the jacket.

 

_'Cum for me.'_

 

That's all they both need to finish off. Their ears are filled with each other's moans, their hips completely lose their control, legs almost breaking under them. In reality, all that comes out is a few whimpers, and the ruffling of their clothes. Simon is extremely loud, even if his voice is only echoing telepathically in their heads. Simon's hips still after long seconds and he is slowly trying to break away, and even if Markus is clutching tightly onto him, he knows when to move away. Their lips part and eyes gaze into each other with hunger, lust, but more importantly - love. Their hands slowly fall down to their side, hands still locked together but the interfacing stopping, skin returning back to normal. Markus presses his forehead against Simon's and just breathes - the kind of breathing he didn't even have to do, but did anyway to show just how exhausted he was after their euphoria. Simon giggles quietly, a smile growing over his face as he leaned himself against Markus.

It's warm. The pure feeling of ecstasy was still running through their system, but it was slowly calming down. They returned back to the real world. Back to the changing room. Back to being in danger of being caught.

"I love you", Simon said, his voice a little languid and weak after the euphoria. Markus moved away so he could properly look at the blonde's face. His eyes were half-lidded, mouth curved in a goofy smile, his hair a little disheveled, just like his clothes. As beautiful as always.

"I love you too", Markus said to him. He quickly glances down at his body to check if his suit were still neat. After straightening his jacket, he deemed himself good enough and felt comfortable enough to exit. "I'd hate to leave, but like you said, we are on a timetable", he then continued and winked at Simon. He leaned in for last, passionate kiss before he opened the curtain and stepped out. Simon followed him, lumbering out of the changing room, the widest smile on his face that was going to arouse questions. He didn't care.

 


	20. Dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin/RK900  
> Nines keeps whispering dirty things into trans!Gavin's ear while they are watching a movie.
> 
> MENTION: In this fic, Gavin has not yet gone through top surgery, so in case someone feels uncomfortable reading that then here is your warning! (I have also used terms like 'breasts', 'clit', and so on, just as a warning for someone who might need it)

Gavin loved having movie nights with Nines. They would be cuddled up close to each other, watching an old classic together while every now and then giving kisses to each other. Gavin loved telling random little facts about the movie - He would point out if one scene was actually improvisation, or if there was a mistake in a scene. He would also point out if favorite actors, most of them already gone from this world. Nines just listened quietly, only humming or kissing as an answer. That probably meant Nines already knew everything he heard because after all he was a walking Wikipedia. Or then Nines just wanted Gavin to be quiet when watching movies.

Tonight, Nines seriously wanted Gavin to stop talking and watch the movie. And there was only one way to do it.

 

 

Gavin was positioned perfectly for the android's plans. The human was sitting between his legs, back resting against Nines' chest. Nines could easily reach where ever he wanted with his hands, while Gavin would have to turn around in order to return the favor. Right now, Gavin's eyes were focused on the old film they were watching, related to robots, of course. He thought Nines would like it. But the android's attention was somewhere else, somewhere much more interesting.

Nines wrapped both of his arms around his boyfriend and first just held him close, pressing his lips close against his ear. "Are you enjoying the movie?" he asked in a low voice. 

"Yeah", Gavin said. His own hands were laid to his sides, over Nines' thighs. He turns his head a little towards Nines'. "Are you?"

The android hums. "I am now."

 

His hands start running up and down Gavin's torso, down to his stomach that was extremely soft and squishy, then over to his chest. Gavin released a hot breath immediately and he relaxed even more, pressing his body against the android's. Nines continues moving his hands up and down his torso, first letting it just be a teasing touch, so gentle that you could barely feel it. Gavin smirks and tilts his head towards Nines, breathing out his name. His hands are rubbing the android's thighs, and Gavin is ready to turn around and let the movie be finished another time, but then -

"Keep your eyes on the screen."

That made Gavin quite excited. He turns his head back to the movie and just enjoys the touching, biting gently onto his bottom lip. Nines runs his hand over his torso a couple of times, and when the scene changes he finally slides his hands under Gavin's shirt. They run over his breasts, squeezing and playing with them and Gavin seems comfortable enough for him to continue doing that. Nines presses his mouth against his neck and kisses him there, trapping Gavin's nipples between his fingers.

"You can remove your pants", Nines whispers into his ears. And Gavin is immediately at it, tucking them down and then kicking them onto the floor. He spreads his legs and is able to circle his finger over his clit once or twice, before Nines has grabbed him by the wrist. "I didn't say you could do that", he growls into his ear, and the detective let's out a breathy  _'Fucking Christ'_.

 

 

Nines continues teasing Gavin, because he enjoys doing that. Just having the man's legs spread open yet only giving contact to his chest was torture for Gavin. Nines could smell him - Gavin was wet, needy, dripping. His body was shivering lightly from the touches, bottom lip stuck between his teeth. Gavin is gripping tightly onto Nines' thighs, trying so hard to not touch himself, but it's obvious how he wants to be touched, cherished, taken control of. Nines presses his lips harder against his neck and sucks in until a small bruise was blemishing his skin.

"You're such a dirty slut for me, Gavin", the android murmurs into his ear as finally one of his hands descents lower. Fingertips draw circles over the small chub on Gavin's stomach, tickling him when they drew a line on the right spot. His hand then finally moves lower, gets lost in the small bush of pubes before it completely skips over the goal and moves to caress Gavin's inner thighs. He whines.

"I want you to beg for it, darling", Nines murmurs into his ear as his fingers caress the man's thigh. His other hand keeps squeezing Gavin's breast in a steady beat, his nipple trapped between his index and middle finger.

"Please, please, please. Touch me", Gavin whimpered out, his eyes falling down to his crotch before moving back up again. The movie was extremely boring compared to what was about to happen, and he hated that Nines made him continue watching this movie without being allowed to touch the other one back. A part of him kinda liked this kind of teasing where he had no control.

Nines hums in approval and slides his hand down Gavin's inner thigh and places his palm over his cunt that feels warm against his palm. He leaves it like that, fingers massaging against his lips for a moment before stopping completely. Gavin leans back against him, letting out a sigh.

"Grind against my hand like the little slut you are", Nines whispers against his ear, and the man goes completely wild. He starts to roll his hips against his hand in a slow pace, trying to get off just like that but it's not enough. Gavin needs those fingers inside him, or at least over his clit so he could get off.

 

 

This torture goes on for a few minutes, both of their eyes glued on the movie that was now playing a loud action scene. "I enjoy silent movies more", Nines tells him. The android had been quiet for a while so hearing him talk again in such a low voice made Gavin jump just a little, before he continued pressing his cunt against the hand again.

"How so?" Gavin asked after swallowing heavily. Nines doesn't answer first, just presses a kiss against his neck and then trails his lips up to his ear. He groans and nibbles at Gavin's ear lobe, making the man shiver.

"Because then I only have to listen to you."

 

Nines finger positions over Gavin's clit and starts circling over it, and the detective is immediately a mess. He melts and relaxes, starting to breathe through his open mouth. He moans out for the android and he tries to turn his head and lean in for an awkwardly positioned kiss, but Nines doesn't allow it and turns the man's head back on the TV. Gavin can no longer focus on the movie. His clit is so nicely teased, his breast perfectly toyed with, and having Nines kissing his neck and whispering dirty things into his ear was just a match made in Heaven.

"You like it when I play with your clit, hm?" Nines ask. Gavin releases a hot 'yes', before he closes his eyes and leans his head back. Nines pinches his nipple once more, before his hand travels down, tickling against the skin. 

"Do you want me to finger you, darling?" the android purrs into his ear. Gavin hums, nods, blinks his eyes heavily open to look at Nines who reminds him to keep looking at the screen. Gavin's fingers are grabbing hard at the android's thighs, and then finally he can feel the android move his other hand between his legs. His right hand's finger still continues teasing his clit, as the left hand reaches as far down as it can and presses a finger against his opening. Nines simply circles his finger around the hole, feeling how wet he was, watching how Gavin's legs trembled.

 

"You're gushing", Nines whispers before he presses a finger inside. It slides in easily and goes as deep as possible, and Gavin is clutching tightly onto him, pressing his teeth together and whining. Gavin's eyes close, head throws itself back to rest against Nines' shoulder but like a good boy he was, his eyes soon return back to the TV where something sad was happening. But Gavin was far from sad, he was the exact opposite. He was pleased, happy, and now smiling a little.

Nines continues whispering dirty things into his ear, like calling Gavin a 'slut', but then giving him compliments about his body, informing him how 'sexy' and 'beautiful' he was. Then he was back to telling Gavin how wet he was, how well he was taking his finger as Nines slowly fingered him. Having both his clit and entrance stimulated was making the detective go crazy.

"You want more?" Nines asked, and without hesitation Gavin was pleading for more. 

"Yes, please. Fuck, I'm so close", Gavin breathed out heavily, his eyes just barely open to continue watching the silly movie that was nearing the end. Nines presses his lips against his neck again and sucks in, and he enters a second finger. Gavin squeezes around him, but soon relaxes and Nines is able to move his fingers in deep. Instead of moving them inside and out, he starts to curl them inside him because he knows that drives the man crazy. And as expected, Gavin's legs are opening wider, thighs trembling a little and his breath getting heavier.

"Cum for your daddy then, darling", Nines growls into his ear and starts rubbing his finger harder against his clit. "Moan for me. Just for me."

Gavin throws his head back and lets his voice come out. He moans out like a whore, chest heaving strongly as he feels himself getting closer. "Fuck, d-daddy", Gavin whimpers out and he turns his head towards the android. "Please, make me cum. I --  _fuck --_ love you."

Nines doesn't say anything back. He doesn't need to. He presses their lips together and hungrily entered his tongue inside Gavin's mouth, swirling it around his tongue. His finger continued rubbing Gavin's clit, fingers curling inside him in a fast tempo, poking gently against his g-spot. Gavin cries out against the kiss as he cums, legs trembling, closing and opening wide. His body jerks violently, back arches and then relaxes back against the android. Gavin breaks away from the kiss to moan out his lover's name, tears taking over the edge of his eyes, his mouth hanging open, drooling just a little.

Nines keeps touching him until Gavin is grabbing his wrist, begging for him to stop. Nines doesn't want to. He circles his finger over the man's clit in fast movements that make Gavin's hips jerk into the air. And then, he is satisfied, and Nines pulls his hands away. He keeps his two fingers still inside his wet cunt, admiring how his fingers were completely covered in his juices, and how hot and tight Gavin felt against his fingers.

 

"You were so good, darling", Nines coos and presses their lips gently back against each other. Gavin collapses, keeping his legs open as he kisses him back. He lifts his hand over to cup Nines' cheek, his body slowly turning towards him. He breaks away slowly from the kiss and catches air into his lungs.

"You need to dirty talk a lot more, Nines", Gavin chuckles. "Listening you was the hottest thing ever."

The android smiles. "You're the 'hottest thing ever' to me."

Gavin can't help but laugh and blush at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another trans!Gavin. I love him.


	21. Bukakke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank/Connor/Connor/Connor/Connor ...  
> Hank and Connor are surrounded by RK800 models who are under the influence of a virus.
> 
>  
> 
> MENTION: The events of this are a little non-consenting (because androids are suddenly nutting into their face so duhh), but Hank and Connor are only touched by each other. Also, this is weirdly fluffy (and super cursed).

Hank Anderson had no idea how they had ended up in this situation.

He and Connor had been chasing an android who was carrying a virus with them. Every time this 'infected' would touch another android and force them to interface, the virus would spread. And what did this virus do? It turned the androids lustful. Now to some sick perverts that was great news. Who didn't want to fuck an android that was all over you? But having two androids getting it on in the middle of the street was still against the law, so Hank and Connor had been assigned to take care of this infected before it would be too late.

But it was too late, when the android had somehow been able to enter the CyberLife tower that still continued to stay on its place, providing spare parts and new bodies for androids. Their long chase ended up in the lower floor levels where hundreds of androids with no mindset would be standing, waiting to become someone's new body, or becoming their own person. It was the worst place to be in for multiple reasons.

One, the elevator had broken in the middle of their way. Hank and Connor were lucky they were able to jump out before the elevator had dropped down completely and slammed down on the lowest level. Meaning they were not getting out of this place easily.

Two, no back up was coming any time soon, thanks to the elevator. For now it was just Hank and Connor against an android who was eager to touch everything they could with their little virus hands. You would think it isn't such a hard task to arrest an android, who was now stuck in a single room.

Third, the room was filled with androids. And not just any androids, but abandoned RK800 models. And the infected android was interfacing with one of them. Even if Hank sprinted towards him and stopped the source of the virus with one bullet to the head, it was far too late. Their doom was sealed, and it all would end in this cursed room.

This was all too familiar to that one night when the two of them were in this warehouse. Hank just hoped this wouldn't be as deadly as last time.

 

"Connor, stay close to me!" Hank shouted as he drew his gun out and pointed it in every direction. Connor immediately pressed his own back against Hank's and took his own gun out, too, preparing himself to fight. "Don't let them touch you."

Hank hated this. The first android got 'infected' with the virus and started spreading it around. Every android that got touched blinked their eyes open, their LED's blinking violently red before they would touch the next one, spreading the virus through interfacing. And soon, Hank and Connor were unable to escape from the thousands of other horny RK800 models that were surrounding them. It was a bloody nightmare, and not just because they all looked like Connor. But right now, they were all starting to touch each other in sexual ways, and Hank wasn't too eager to watch that.

Hank and Connor kept moving in circles, shooting any android that approached them too close, trying to keep themselves clear from them. But it wouldn't take long when the bullets were gone and multiple Connor's were approaching them. "Shit! Shit, fucking shit, fuck!" Hank cursed as he angrily threw the gun at one of the androids. No use. "What the fuck we gonna do now?"

His partner, Connor, has lost his final bullet and he followed the Lieutenant's lead, trying to knock one android down with the throw of his gun. No use, once again. "I can't fight them all. There's too many of them!" Connor answered to Hank, pressing closer against the man.

They were fucking trapped, and these androids were coming closer. And Hank was not into group sex activities right now. Not even in his wildest dreams.

 

"Connor, if we don't do something, your twins are gonna fucking molest us", Hank grunted. His body pressed closer against Connor. Things were getting heated, because at least ten, twenty, other Connor-looking motherfuckers were slowly stepping towards them. RK800 models were tilting their heads to the side, eyes eagerly looking at them, and their LED's were flashing ... was that the color pink? 

Connor didn't answer him, even if Hank kept repeating his name out. All Connor could do was to look around and find the best option to take.

 

 

_> FIGHT_

It would not end well. The androids around them are overpowered. There is thousands of them, and only two of Hank and Connor. This option is a dead end.

 

_> ESCAPE_

Where? Their only escape is the elevator that has now crashed down to the bottom. Connor could easily climb out, or fall down, but Hank could not. Hank was breakable, important, irreplaceable. Escaping was not an option.

 

_> BLEND IN_

Blend in. Become one with the androids without them touching you. Pretend that you are also under the effects of a virus. Hopefully, be left alone, but surrounded by androids fucking each other for hours.

 

The last option is, for now, the best one to go with.

 

 

 

"Hank, I need you to trust me, and follow my lead", is the only thing Connor says before he turns around, grabs Hank by the collar of his colorfully patterned shirt and pulls him close. Connor's mouth smacks against his, and all Hank can do is stare at him with wide eyes as he muffles into the kiss. Hank's hands grab onto Connor's shoulders, pushing him away and cursing a loud  _'What the fuck, Connor?'_ , but Connor leans in close again, so close that his lips are lingering over the man's ear.

"There is a chance they will leave us alone if we pretend to be enjoying ourselves", Connor says to him before he pulls Hank back in, kissing him feverishly. Hank was confused, disgusted, weirdly turned on a little by Connor's lips on his. But most of all, he just wanted to go home. And since Connor was much more brainier than he was, Hank followed his lead like a puppy in a leash.

Both Connor and Hank kissed each other, Connor's hands tucking at the collars of his shirt while Hank slid his larger hands down to his waist. Hank wasn't sure about his partner, but he sure as hell was tense when they kissed. He had to draw his eyes open and look around, because after all, the scene around them was far from normal. And to his surprise, the multiple RK800 models that were focused on them had now stopped and were just staring at them, maybe just a little too close. Hank couldn't even look at them. It was weird to see so many Connor's around him. But he knew that the real Connor, his Connor, was kissing him right now. That's the only thing that made him feel safe.

The two partners well down onto the floor on their knees, hands holding onto clothes and hair, bodies pressed tightly against each other as a way of protection. Hank was quite surprised Connor's plan was actually working. No more than two pairs of hands was touching him, and that's the way he liked it.  _No wait, not now._

"It's working", Hank breathed out against the kiss. "Keep going."

Connor let out a weird sound that was a bit too similar to a whine. "Don't get excited", he muttered before kissing the grizzled man again. Now Hank was just confused. Was Connor into this? Was this just a game to him? Was he secretly under the effects of this sick virus? What the fuck was --

 

Something flies over to Hank's face and he jumps in surprise. It's cool against his skin, sticky, wet, dripping down. Connor pulls away from the kiss and he suddenly looked paler, somehow. Hank raised his eyebrows at him and asked 'what the fuck it was', but he didn't have to wonder for long before the same thing happened to Connor. White substance landed right on Connor's cheek and the android closed his eyes. Hank had to look around himself to understand what was going on, and -

Oh fucking no.

The RK800 models had not left them alone. They were standing around them like a bloody wall, their hands stroking their  _fucking_ cocks in a fast speed, then releasing right on top of them. Hank could just stare with an open mouth - which he closed soon because he was not into the idea of swallowing that robotic fluid they carried inside their bodies. This was nasty, disgusting, fucking repugnant. Hank wanted to punch these androids in the face, not even caring that they would punch him back in other ways. 

But then, Connor's hands move up to Hank's cheeks, turning his face back to him. And then their lips are touching. It's soft, far too romantic in a moment like this, and luckily it's short, because Hank needs serious explaining on what was going on inside Connor's mind.

"This is not the best moment for this -", Connor started.

"No, it's fucking not."

"- But I have always wanted to kiss you."

 

What the fucking fuck.

 

More jizz flies over them, now from multiple directions. Hank can feel something land on his back, and he can see Connor get hit on his jacket, too. It was like these androids were throwing wet confetti on them like it was some kind of a party. And in a sick way, it was. Between with the android cum and Connor's weird timing for a confession, Hank was completely fucking lost. This was a bloody nightmare in his opinion.

"Connor, this is a fucking horrible moment to confess your feelings towards me", Hank muttered him. He closed his eyes to ignore all the shit happening around them - Fucking androids taken over by a virus, masturbating around them, all of them looking just like Connor. 

"I know", Connor giggled. Fucking giggled, at a moment like this when both of them were about to be covered in cum. Hank kept his eyes shut, his body shuddering wildly every time he would feel something fly towards him and hit against his clothing. But then he could feel something stronger press against him. A hand, over his heart. 

"Look at me, Hank."

And he does. Hank opens his eyes and stares into Connor's eyes. Jesus, he is covered in ... in that weird substance that is flying over them all the time. And he looks weirdly pretty. Connor's eyes are half-lidded, his mouth curved into a small smile and his LED ...

His LED circle is pink.

At what moment did he get the virus on him?

 

"Oh, shit, Connor. I told you to not let them touch you", Hank muttered. But his partner was barely listening. Connor wrapped his arms behind Hank's neck and pressed their bodies completely against each other, their lips so close to touching it made Hank's heart jump. And Hank despises himself for finding this scene even just a little bit turning on. Maybe it's because he has watched porn like this, even if he never thought he would be the one being jizzed on. Or maybe he secretly likes Connor, but refuses to admit it. And now having the real Connor all over him while other androids looking just like him were around them, releasing lewd sounds and doing all kinds of sinful acts ... It all just got Hank messed up, like it was a dirty dream he didn't have time to wank off to in the morning. Just a fucking horrible, messed up scene.

"It was only for a moment. Only a few small codes of the virus got into my system", Connor explained. It sounded like bullshit in Hank's opinion. Connor's lips brushed against his and Hank closed his mouth as a reaction. "But now because of that virus, it's making me even ... hungrier for you."

"Are you implying you've been into me anyway?" Hank chuckled. More ... ugh, more semen is flying on top of them. He hates this.

"I am", Connor said quietly. Their lips pressed softly against each other, and Hank shuddered. "Hank, if you don't let me kiss you, then ... then my system will make me do other things. I can barely control this virus."

Hank didn't have much of a choice, now did he? And he would rather distract himself from the flying semen by kissing Connor. This android made his knees weak in the first place, anyway.

"Fuck, this is fucking insane", Hank mutters before both of his hands land down to Connor's cheeks and he pulls him into another kiss, closing his eyes tightly and just ignoring all the sexual sounds echoing around them. Connor answers him feverishly, obviously needing this to stop himself from doing anything else inappropriate. And the kiss helps him perfectly. When their lips start moving slowly over each other, Hank finds himself drowning into the feeling. His hands on Connor's cheeks hold onto him tightly, and he can feel Connor's hands wrap around him. Their bodies press tightly against each other, the android's hands pressed against Hank's backside, tugging at his jacket. A tongue moves out and swipes over Hank's bottom lip and he dares to open his mouth, allowing it to enter. And it's all downhill from there.

Hank falls completely into the kiss, his mind refusing to acknowledge the androids cumming over them, his body barely feeling the cum drops hitting their skin. All he can do is tongue kiss Connor, feel how his tongue swipes over his, how Connor whimpers against the kiss and tugs at his jacket harder. Hank can't help but wrap his arms around the android, too, feeling almost safe in his arms.

More jizz flies over them, and it's disgusting. Connor deepens the kiss, and it's amazing.

And Hank finds himself moaning against their first kiss that should have happened somewhere more romantic.

 

\--

 

Hank has no idea how long it takes when it's suddenly quiet around them. All he can think is that the effect of the virus has worn off, and since these androids weren't active before they were infected, they have now returned to their original state. Silent, inactive, not alive. Connor seems to be getting rid of the virus' influence, as his lips stop moving and slowly move away from Hank's. He finally dares to open his eyes and the view is ... he doesn't know what to make of it.

The RK800 models are still surrounding them, all of the androids frozen in moment with their hands around their cocks. Behind them, there are more RK800 androids, half nude, positioned in all kinds of poses that just screamed 'expensive porn no one buys but wants to see desperately'. And then there is Connor, smiling at him, his whole body covered in white substance that is falling towards the floor. He looks so dirty, and Hank knows he looks filthy as hell, too. But all he can do is smile back at Connor. And then they are both laughing, because this situation is the weirdest they will ever be in. It has been literal sinning mixed together with subtle love confessions.

They should get up and go get themselves cleaned up. They should call for help, get the elevator working, do something.

But all Hank does is go in for another kiss. And now he can feel the tasteless cum on Connor's lips, but he doesn't even care. He has been kissing Connor for God knows how long and it still isn't enough. Hank kisses him hard, knowing he is now kissing the Connor who isn't horny because of some virus.

And to his luck, Connor kisses him back as eagerly as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cursed as shit, I fucking know. I don't have time to make it less cursed. Leave me be.


	22. Threesome (or more)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank/Connor/Nines  
> Trans!Hank gets roughed up by two androids.
> 
> MENTION: 'Feminine' terms used for Hank's genitals.

Hank has always wanted to have a threesome. Ever since he was a dumb young teenager, he has seen pictures and videos of it and wanted to have four hands touching him all over, too, penetrating him from both holes. But since he started dating, he never mentioned this daydream he had. Expect with Connor. Well, he hadn't talked to Connor about it exactly. The android found him wanking off to some threesome videos. And since this was the future, it was always a dude getting banged by two androids, so Hank's intentions were quite clear.

He first couldn't believe Connor was also quite interested to try it out. Hank had felt quite happy about it, knowing that Connor wouldn't mind having one night together with someone else joining them. Hell, the android even promised to bring someone in and just leave Hank excited at the edge of his seat. So, everything turned out well.

And then Nines stepped in, and everything became more than 'well'.

 

 

Nines was an upgraded model of Connor. Exactly the same, expect his facial expressions were always a little colder and more emotionless, and his eyes were grey, almost as silvery as Hank's hair. Hank had first been stalling, just trying to say that maybe it wasn't much of a good idea. But both of the androids were already at his place. And both of them wanted to do it, for different reasons. Connor wanted to make Hank's dream come true, while Nines was just curious to know more about human sexuality. 

It was easy to relax and fall into their arms when both of the androids pushed him against the hallway hall, their hands moving all over Hank's body, undressing him as they slowly made their way to the bedroom.

 

They undressed Hank but barely themselves, and Hank was more than fine with it. The first thing that happened was him laying on the bed with Connor kissing him and caressing his body, every now and then moving to suck on his nipples before trailing his mouth to his neck. Nines instead had moved to lay down between Hank's legs, parting them open as he started slowly eating him out. It drove Hank crazy in seconds, having someone else's tongue running up and down his cunt. He had been quite tense when it was happening, but Connor whispered sweet nothings into his ear, and Hank relaxed immediately whenever Connor would call him a 'good daddy' or simply telling him that he was doing a good job.

Nines tongue lapped all over his pussy, moving up and down, then traveling by the lips. It was teasing, just something to keep Hank on the edge but never let him cum. Nines only got to the real business when Connor had climbed on top of Hank, straddling over his face. Hank opened his mouth and took his cock deep into his throat, sucking on it heavily while Connor slowly rolled his hips forward, his hands tangled in Hank's hair.

The other android between his legs moved his tongue in circles around his opening before finally pushing in, surprisingly groaning a little against his hot flesh. Hank's hands grabbed tightly onto Connor's ass as he eagerly guided his boyfriend to fuck his mouth, ignoring the small uncomfortable tightness in his throat. Connor released pure sweet moans as he rode his face, while Nines grunted against his cunt, moving his tongue in and out, then circling it inside him and touching the walls with strong pressure. When Nines started flickering his tongue over Hank's clit, he was losing it and hard. He was cumming with wild moans, choking around Connor's shaft. His hips started jerking violently, stomach sucked in strongly, back trying to arch before falling flat against the mattress. Nines only stopped teasing his clit when Hank was too shaky, almost kicking the other one in the head.

 

Hank was far too exhausted to move, so the two androids moved to sit down on his sides, Connor on the left and Nines on the right. They leaned over Hank's body to kiss each other, making out right before his eyes. They gave Hank a show despite the man being a little high from the euphoria and only able to keep his eyes open a little. While the androids were kissing each other, both of their hands moved under Hank's thighs, lifting and opening his legs again. And before Hank was ready, Connor's fingers were inside him, fingering him open.

"Relax, daddy", Connor whispered as Hank breathed a little too heavily, gasping for air into his lungs. "We will take good care of you."

Nines moves to the nightstand, opens a drawer and takes out a bottle of lube. He takes some of it into his fingers and in the meanwhile Connor lifts Hank's legs up so his other entrance is easier to reach. Hank swears he is going to go crazy like this, his legs lifted up so his knees are almost touching his bloody chest and two pairs of hands touching him. He felt so exposed.

Connor continues scissoring his two fingers inside hank, while Nines eases the first finger inside his ass. Hank squeezes, tightens around him, and God knows how long it took until he was fully relaxed again. Connor leaning down to kiss him every now and then helped him to calm down, and surprisingly, even Nines was trying to caress his body with his free hand as a way to relax him. They took their sweet time, Connor fingering his cunt, sometimes daring to even slam his fingers inside him, curling them against his g-spot, making Hank's legs jerk. Nines was more careful with him. He moved his finger slowly in and out, and when he was entering a second finger, he added a lot more lube to make the progress easier. When Hank had four  _fucking_ fingers inside him, two in each hole, he felt like he was not going to make it until the end. His legs were trembling in the air and he felt so full, so stretched open.

Hank can feel himself open wider. His eyes have been closed the whole time he has been opened up, and his mind has been so fuzzy that sometimes he wasn't sure if he was even awake. But he surely is awake when third finger enters inside him. In both holes.

"H-holy shit", the grizzled man grumbles out and quickly lifts his head up to look down. He can't see what exactly is going, but he can see that the two android's are still fingering him open, looking down at him, their free hands running up and down his body. Connor leans down and kisses Hank's chest, over the tattoo he got years ago to cover up the scars under his chest.

"You're doing so well, Hank", Connor whispered to him. His fingers moved inside and out of him faster, while the other android kept the pace slow.

Nines leans down, his face quite blank but there was some kind of admiration in his eyes. And he smiled down at Hank, which made his heart jump. "How are you feeling?" the upgraded model asked. Hank felt great. He felt full, extremely tight, but he felt how easily both of their fingers were moving inside of him, so he knew he was ready for more.

"Get inside me. Both of you."

 

 

Connor laid down in the middle of the bed while Hank climbed on top of him, sliding the android's cock slowly inside his drenched pussy. Hank liked riding his boyfriend, taking full control while being watched. But this time he wouldn't be riding, since there was going to be another dick inside him. Nines was positioning himself behind him, covering his shaft in lube before he was pressing the tip against his asshole, his other hand holding onto Hank's hip. He needed a lot of preparation and soothing words before Hank was relaxed, and Nines slowly started entering him. 

It felt incredible. Hank was gasping for air, doing his best to relax, his hands holding tightly onto the sheets underneath them. Connor kept giving him compliments, whispering  _'You're doing so good, daddy',_ over and over again. His hand was caressing Hank's arm while the other one was cupping his cheek, making sure Hank wasn't passing out or anything like that. And with Connor sitting up a little so he could kiss Hank and distract him, Nines entered fully inside him without Hank even noticing. He loved the feeling of being filled from both of his holes, making him feel so full and stretched out. So loved.

The androids started moving slowly. Hank stayed still as Connor rolled his hips up, and Nines thrusted forward and back. Both of them aimed to bury their cocks inside Hank as deep as possible, and their hands were holding onto him tightly. Hank felt like he was living in a dream, because despite there being some aching in his muscles, it was one of the best things he has ever felt. He was sweating heavily, grunting through his teeth as he got adjusted to the both of them. When Hank was begging for them to go faster after countless of minutes of them torturing him with teasing slow thrusts, he finally got what he needed. Nines' hand ran up from his back to the nape of his neck, then to Hank's hair, simply caressing it as he started moving faster. His hips slammed against Hank's ass in loud smacks, his cock burying itself deep. Nines released a quiet grunt and tugged at Hank's silvery hair, making him toss his head back.

Connor started rolling his hips up in faster motion, fucking into Hank's cunt that was leaking over his shaft. Being the one laying down, Connor could just look up and see the beautiful view unfold in front of him. Hank's desperate look he gave him, his cheeks red and lips parted, heavy breaths blowing against Connor's hair. When Nines was pulling at Hank's hair, he could see the man's Adam apple popping heavily whenever Hank swallowed. His body was sweating, shaking, legs trembling as they both fucked into him, and to Connor it was the most beautiful view he had ever seen.

"I'm cumming -- Fuck, just like that --  _Shit!_ " Hank moaned out loudly as his mouth hang open and his eyes closed heavily shut. His body started shaking, almost collapsing on top of Connor if both of the androids wouldn't have caught him. Hank cursed heavily as sweat rolled down his forehead, his voice shaking as euphoria took completely over his body. His muscles ached, squeezed around their cocks and Hank had to beg for them to stop or he would have passed out.

 

 

Several minutes pass by. Connor is reaching up to kiss Hank's cheeks, and Nines is leaning down to give kisses on Hank's shoulder blades, his hands caressing his sides. Hank is breathing heavily, inhaling air into his lungs until he felt steady again. The two androids give each other a quick look before they start moving again. Hank yelps in surprise, but he doesn't ask them to stop. He doesn't want them to stop. He so badly wants to cum again, not caring how long it would take. He hasn't been watching the clock, but he is sure that it wasn't that dark outside when they started.

Hank felt like he could do this all night.

Connor and Nines fuck into him slowly, then speed up a little but still keeping the tempo far away from being fast. Hank gets worked up again, especially when Connor's hand is playing with his tit, Nines' hand is rubbing his side and his hand is tangled in his grey locks. "Please, please", Hank breaths out heavily, his eyes half-lidded, unable to focus on anything. He wants more. He wants to be roughed up. And Hank can't bring himself to even say it. But luckily, Connor and Nines both seem to understand what the man wants.

"Should we put our new upgrade in action, Nines?" Connor asked, peeking to the side to lock eyes with the other android. Nines simply nods and hums as an answer. 

Hank squints his eyes a little and looks over his shoulder. "What upgrade? What the --"

Vibration.

 

Hank wails, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Both Connor and Nines had vibrating cocks touching Hank's spasming muscles, and they made his thighs tremble heavily. "O-oh my God", Hank grunted out, closing his mouth to swallow and lick his dry lips.

"Hank, we are so close. So close", Connor smiled up at him as he sped up his hips, sending a stronger wave of vibration every time the tip of his cock hit against Hank's g-spot. Nines cock vibrated a little harder, his thrusts becoming much faster and sharper, hips rolling roughly against Hank. 

"Ah, shit", Hank grunted out. With vibration in both of his holes, hands grabbing onto his meat, strong thrusts making his body jolt ... Hank was not going to last for long.

Both of the androids sped up their movements, fucking into Hank with all of their might. Connor fucked into him fast, his mouth moaning so sweetly, praising Hank, and his hands caressing his body like it was an artwork. Nines, instead, was rough with his movements. One of his hands was locked in Hank's hair, tugging at it strongly to make the man tilt his head back. Nines' other hand was by his hips, holding down so heavily that it would leave bruises on his skin. 

Nines took his hand away and smacked Hank's ass. Hard. The lieutenant yelped heavily and started panting, earning another smack against his bottom. He enjoyed how it was stinging and how it made his whole body tense up.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum again", Hank breathed out heavily, before pressing his teeth together and hissing through the tiny gap between them.

"N-Nines", Connor moaned out for his upgraded friend. "I am close ...!"

Nines shushes the both of them and he turns his vibration all the way up. Hank gasps, then shouts as he cums again, his orgasm running through his body like an electric shock. His muscles start spamming violently, his limbs shaking against the mattress, swear rolling down his skin. He wails, moans out his lover's name, grabs tightly onto the sheets. Connor turns his vibration harder, too, and starts bucking his hips up into the air with a violent cry. 

"D-daddy!" Connor whimpers out as he finishes, stimulations of pleasure going through his system like a virus as he releases liquid inside his lover. His hips buck up a few times more before they come to a complete stop.

Nines continues ramming into Hank, overstimulating the man until he cums with a grunt, pressing himself against the man's ass with a bruising grip. Hank cries out heavily, his muscles squeezing and relaxing in an unsteady beat around the android's cock. His body can no longer take it and when Nines pulls out, Hank rolls down to the side, Connor slipping out of him in the progress. Connor cuddles up next to his lover, saying sweet things to him until realizing the human has completely passed out.

 

"Well, this was an interesting experience", Nines simply smiles as he cleans himself up and makes himself look proper, tucking himself back into his pants and soon starting to fix his hair.

"Would you like to do it again?" Connor smiles at him, his hand caressing Hank's grizzled hair.

Nines stops at the doorway and smirks.

"Only if detective Reed may join us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bottom one being called daddy is MUAH.


	23. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank Anderson/Connor  
> Connor appreciates trans!Hank's scars.
> 
> MENTION: I have used 'feminine' words for Hank's genitals, and there are obvious mentions of surgery, self-harm and other battle scars.

It was the first time Hank was completely nude in front of Connor. And it was clear Hank was feeling a little insecure about his body. A plump form, round stomach with an old bullet wound and a strike of a scar. A strong detailed tattoo of some kind of a portrait over his chest, just barely covering the lines of surgery scars. Another tattoo over his left thigh that covered the self-inflicted scratches underneath it. Disheveled grey hair he didn't know how to take care of. More grizzled hair all over his body. In Hank's opinion, he had an old man's body, far from beautiful. But Connor disagreed.

 

"Can I touch you?" the android asked with the sweetest voice he could. Quiet, sensitive, understanding. He kept his distance on Hank, who was seated in the middle of the bed, leaning against the headboard. His body language just screamed 'insecure'. His hands were clutching onto the sheets, knees pressed tightly together, stomach sucking in a little and head hanging low. But Connor was patient, and he would wait until Hank was ready to be touched.

After a moment, Hank inhales before he is giving a hesitant nod.

"I will be gentle, Hank", Connor promised the man as he crawled closer to him.

 

This wasn't just the first time when they both were nude in front of each other. It was also the first time when Hank felt comfortable enough to let his body be touched. 

 

 

Connor stopped in front of Hank's legs and laid his hands on top of Hank's knees. They are rough, more damaged than the rest of his legs. Hank jumped a little from the first touch, but relaxed back against the pillows supporting his lower back. The lieutenant finally brought his head up and looked at Connor. The android always looked so calm, just like he did right now. A smile curved over his face, his grip on Hank's knees hardened just a tiny bit. And Hank slowly opened his legs for the android, so he could straddle between them.

Hank's breathing got heavier as Connor's hands caressed his thighs, up and down over the skin. His right hand stopped over the tattoo on his thigh, thumb striking over the faint line of scars that were still visible after all these years. Hank swallowed nervously from it and tried to relax himself by leaning against the headboard.

The android ran his other hand between his legs. His finger slowly trailed over his cunt, between the lips, right in the middle. Hank is wet, and he gasped just from the small contact, feeling thrilled of what was about to come for him. Connor ran his finger all the way up to his pubic hair, before he moved his hand and pressed two fingers on each side of Hank's cunt. He pressed his fingers closer together, squeezing Hank's pussy between them, then relaxed and moved his fingers apart. Hank seemed to enjoy this massage, as his ocean blue eyes were locked on the android, his chest heaving heavily.

 

"Connor", Hank simply breathed out as the teasing continued. Connor continued caressing the scars over his thigh, before moving his hand on top of Hank's tummy. The man jumped a little from that and sucked in, trying to appear skinnier.

"Don't do that", Connor said quietly and leaned closer so he could whisper everything out, and Hank could hear it all clearly. "Just relax."

 

Hank had a hard time relaxing. His eyes were glued on his stomach when he let it hang free and he didn't like it. Too much alcohol, not enough exercise. He felt extremely big compared to an android that was build to be slim and fast with his movements. But Connor did not seem to mind it at all. Hank was biting onto his lip when Connor moved his fingers over the scars again. Rolling his thumb over the bullet wound he got in his first years in the service, then over the strong line where the skin was lighter.

"I think your scars are beautiful, Hank", Connor says quietly. His hand trailed over to the man's chest, caressing the hair over the tattoo, and the scars under the artwork.

"Why?" the grizzled man breathed out. The android slowly entered a finger inside him and Hank took it in well.

"Because they tell a story. Androids don't get scars or marks on their skins. But humans do. And they stay there for the rest of their lives", Connor told him before he leaned down to give a kiss over Hank's heart. He then trailed kisses up to his collar bones, then finally stopping at his neck. It made Hank feel loved, but he wasn't too good at accepting such sweet compliments.

"Well, I don't really like them", Hank said quietly. "They make me feel old and damaged."

"Maybe so", Connor commented. "But your scars are still a part of you. So, I love them."

 

Hank seems to let out a heavy breath from hearing the word 'love'. Or maybe he was just reacting to Connor's finger moving slowly in and out of him. The tension was high, and Hank was already sweating. He didn't know where to touch so he kept his hands on his sides, creating wrinkles on the sheets. It was just one finger, but just that seemed to make him want even more.

Connor trailed kisses up to his ear, then over to his cheek before he pulled away. "Can I kiss you?" the android asked.

"Of course you can", Hank muttered. "You don't gotta ask."

"I know."

 

Connor asked a lot of questions. At work, he would ask everything possible about the case they were working on to get the best result. At home, he would ask a lot about Hank's life or his interests, just to get to know the man. And in the bedroom, he would keep asking if everything was alright.

And when their lips connected, everything was, indeed, alright. More than alright.

Hank kissed him back softly, closing his eyes and finally relaxing. He released a sigh, an accepting sigh that told Connor to keep it going. His finger moved out, then another one joined next to it and pushed inside. Hank groaned against the kiss, his body tensing up again. Connor still kept the pace slow, but his kissing grows a little more eager. Their mouths move over each other, lips savoring the taste, tongues gently asking for permission to enter. And when Connor's tongue brushed over his, the atmosphere turned cordial and relaxed. 

Hank no longer felt uncomfortable.

 

 

Connor's hand kept trailing over his scars. It trailed over his shoulder where he could find tiny bumps and faint marks. When the kiss deepened and his fingers started curling inside of him, Connor's hand moved over to his chest. He first caressed his hand over it, then gently grabbed onto the flesh. His thumb rolled over the nipple which seemed to make Hank moan against his mouth.

He then trailed his thumb under his chest, stroking it under the strong scar underneath it. An old scar from a surgery, done many years ago. Tattoo had been drawn over them a few years after the event to cover them up. But when you were this close, you could still see a small hint of them. And Connor could feel them clearly with just his thumb, so he kept caressing them again and again. And Hank quite liked it. For the first time, he felt okay with having scars.

 

When the android had started moving his fingers faster, Hank was, surprisingly, growing impatient. He broke away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Their eyes connected to each other, and finally Hank dared to raise his hand and touch Connor. He ran his hand up the android's arm, over to his shoulder, then to his neck and finally stopping over his cheek. 

"Could you, uh ... Use your mouth on ... eh", Hank was stalling with his words.

"You want me to use my mouth down here?" Connor asked as he removed his fingers and pressed his hand flat against Hank's crotch.

Hank stayed quiet for a while. "... Yeah."

 

Connor gave his lover one last kiss on the lips before he backed away and moved to lay on his stomach. Hank eagerly positioned his hips better so Connor's mouth lingered over his cunt. A soft pair of lips brushed over his and Hank immediately moved his hand over to his hair, holding tightly onto those chocolate brown locks. Connor moved his tongue out and pressed it against his opening, then brushed his tongue up. He pressed the tip of his tongue over his clit, swirled it around a couple of times in slow motion. And when he pressed down harder and moved faster, Hank was suddenly cumming. He threw his head back and groaned, panting heavily as his hips rolled forward against Connor's mouth. His orgasm had hit him like a bullet, completely out of nowhere and it made him grind against the android's face until he was seeing stars.

Hank felt embarrassed for finishing up so early, but Connor didn't mind. He got back on his knees and started kissing the man's torso. Once again, focusing on the scars under his chest and over his stomach. 

"You really like my scars, huh?" Hank asked as he brushed his boyfriend's hair, smiling just a little. Connor pressed a kiss against the scar on his stomach while his other hand brushed up and down his side.

"I love them", Connor said, looking blissful with his eyes closed and a smile over his face. "Do you want me to touch you again?"

 

Hank knew they would spend a little longer just like this, with Connor touching him and appreciating his battle scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK, this one was hard to do but I didn't really know what else to write. I'm also super tired after the trip oof.


	24. Shower/Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin/RK900  
> Gavin likes it underwater. Literally.

Having a romantic 'relaxation' time in the bathroom was an idea Nines came up with. It was something he thought was necessary after noticing that Gavin was being more annoyed than usual. At the station, he looked unhappy all the time - bad posture, tired eyes, furrowed brows and a frown. He had been picking fights with everyone, no matter if they accidentally pumped into him or just tried to talk to him. He kept groaning when he was working, sometimes standing up to circle around his desk and then kicking whatever came into his way. He even kicked his boss, who almost fired him right on the spot. Obviously, Gavin Reed was having a bad day.

And in Nines' opinion, a nice warm bath could even relax a little bitch like Gavin.

 

Of course, Gavin wouldn't go alone in the bath. He was like a child, needing company for everything he did. Nines had joined him after Gavin had splashed water onto his clothes - Gavin had almost ruined his beautiful, perfect white jacket that no one was allowed to touch. No one. Maybe Gavin if he was nice and promised not to destroy it. So, in order to not get water stains on his jacket, Nines decided to undress with the detective.

The bath felt nice. The water was warm enough. The bathtub big enough for the two of them. All they needed was some mood lightning and rose petals, but Nines had come too late with that idea. Maybe next time he can be as romantic as people in movies. Nines found himself enjoying the bath a lot. Most likely he just enjoyed it because he and Gavin were facing each other and they had an easy access to kiss each other. 

It had been a bad move to kiss Gavin more passionately, because after he pulled away, Gavin had literally climbed onto his lap. Legs around him, hands behind his neck and cock pressing against his stomach. Just like Gavin had planned it.

Apparently, a warm bath with no bubbles (as Gavin had asked so) was still 'too girly way to relax', so it came as no surprise that Gavin had found another way of relaxing himself after a stressful day at work. Nothing else got him less angry than sex.

Nines didn't mind wrapping his hand around Gavin's cock. Not one bit.

 

 

 

"Mmh, just like that, baby", Gavin breathed out before locking their lips lazily together. Nines hand jerked him in a steady rhythm, the water just barely working as some kind of lube to make the movement easier. Gavin was getting into this extremely fast. His dick was hard as a rock and he was pressing himself tightly against the android, a clear sign of him getting closer. Gavin always came easily. So, so weak. But also insatiable, and eager to continue until he would break. One was never enough.

Suddenly, Gavin broke away with a soft gasp. "Give me something less vanilla", he mumbled, hands playing with the android's hair.

"Less vanilla? Nines repeats after him.

"You know. Make things more spicy!"

Nines had no idea why Gavin was talking about things related to cooking when they were nowhere near the kitchen.

Gavin apparently noticed how clueless his boyfriend was, as he rolled his eyes. "Bite me. Choke me. Do something that's a little more rough. Go at it."

 

Nines wasn't new to being rough. He had been new to sex before Gavin had stepped in, and since their first time together things had been 'rough'. Gavin was always begging for more, even for things he couldn't handle at the end. But Gavin seemed to like it when he was pushed past his limits. But choking, or even hard biting, had never been part of their newborn relationship. At least not until now.

"More rough. Alright", Nines repeated after him. His hand continued the teasing strokes that brought Gavin slowly closer to the edge. His other hand trailed up Gavin's arm, moving to rest over his neck. With his thumb on one side and the rest of his fingers on the other, Nines squeezed gently for a few seconds before relaxing his fingers again.

"Harder", Gavin said. And Nines pressed his fingers down harder. He watched as Gavin closed his eyes and opened his mouth, a small drop of drool falling down from the side of his mouth. He held onto his neck for a few more seconds before letting go, relaxing his fingers. Gavin gasped for air, and Nines pressed his fingers down again to cut down the air supply. 

" _Harder_ ", Gavin choked out, pleading out for more. This human was insatiable. Always wanting more, never having enough.

Nines should just give him what he wants, and more.

 

Nines squeezed his fingers around the man's throat, hard as he was asked to, and started pushing forward. Gavin lost his balance and with a shout that rumbled in his throat, Gavin fell on his back, knocking his backside and head against the bottom of the tub. Nines moved on top of him, hand still on his throat as he pushed the man under the water, below the surface. 

Gavin's eyes closed and his mouth opened wider, bubbles jumping into the surface in a steady flow. Nines smiled down at him, jerked Gavin's shaft faster before pulling the man out of the water.

The detective gasped for air, his hair sticking against his scalp and his eyes unable to open without turning red. He coughed water out of his lungs and Nines moved to pat him on the back to get his lungs clear.

"... Again", Gavin breathed out, then spit onto the water like an animal. Nines decided to not react to it. "I am sure we have hit your limit, detective. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Gavin cleared his throat. "I wanna nut under the water, alright? Just keep jerking me off and do as I say."

Nines didn't let anyone boss him around. Not even Gavin. But for this once, he would allow it and act nice. After all, the detective looked quite attractive when he was drowning.

 

He continued to stroke Gavin, his other hand resting gently over his neck. Nines analyzed his body, calculating how close to the edge the man was based on how his muscles were squeezing together and how his heart was speeding up. And as he was expecting, it didn't take long when Gavin was right at the edge.

Gavin wrapped his hand around Nines' wrist and guided him to choke harder. "I'm cumming", he breathed out. "I'm fucking cumming, Nines, ple-"

Nines pushed him under the water and held the man there with all of his strenght. This time, Gavin had been able to inhale just a little bit air into his lungs, and he even knew how to keep his mouth closed. _A good boy, learning fast._ Nines' hand moved over his cock faster, squeezing a little tighter, feeling it pulsate against his palm. His hand on Gavin's throat hardened its grip and he could feel the man's heart pump against his fingers, the beat growing faster, and stronger. Gavin's legs trembled and poked out of the water, splashing the water around. His hand gripped harder around Nines' wrist, almost bruising.

Then he was cumming. His body twitched, hips bucked up, and his cock released white streaks of cum to mix in with the water. Nines relaxed his hold around the man's neck but continued to keep him trapped under the water, watching how Gavin tossed his head to the side a little. Gavin's mouth locked open, water going into his system. His other hand flew out of the water, throwing drops all over the wall and the floor before the hand grabbed onto the edge of the tub. Nines took that as a sign to pull the man back above the surface. Once again, Gavin coughs like a dog suffocating on a treat before he is breathing heavily, body still trembling violently.

"Oh phck", Gavin spat out, his head hanging low. Nines tilted his head and moved his hand up to his chin, making the detective look up at him. Gavin's cheeks were red, eyes watering, his whole face a little pale looking. Gavin didn't seem to be able to focus on looking back at him properly. His half-lidded eyes kept closing for multiple seconds before slowly blinking open. Weirdly attractive.

"You look quite interesting when you're underwater", Nines commented.

Gavin squinted his brows together. "What the fuck is that even supposed to mean?"

"It means ... I think you look very pretty."

"When I'm nearly dying?" Gavin chuckled out, shaking his head. "I bet."


	25. Tickling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus/Simon  
> Simon likes being tickled. Maybe just a bit too much.

Simon and Markus were definitely the cuddliest androids in Jericho. No matter where they were, their arms would be around each other and small kisses would be passed over on their lips, cheeks or anywhere their mouths could reach to. Markus would often caress Simon's hair, admiring that soft blond color that reminded him of the evening sun in the horizon. Simon instead would be hanging on Markus like a koala - hands, sometimes even his legs, tied around the other android, head pressed against his chest. Markus was his safe place, so whenever they could, they would be touching. Holding hands was sometimes enough, but when there was a good moment for it, Simon almost pleaded for cuddles.

Markus loved being close to his boyfriend. He loved watching how Simon's body reacted to his touch. Simon smiled when his hair or backside was caressed. He hummed when Markus rubbed his fingers down against his skin. He moaned when Markus' hand slid under his shirt. He gripped tightly onto his shirt and whispered out his name when Markus would touch somewhere that was sensitive.

And until this day, neither of them knew that android's could react to tickling.

 

 

 

"A-aah ... Aaahhahh !! Markuuuuus!"

 

Markus knew Simon loved to smile and laugh. And Markus loved being the reason for it. It was even better that they had figured out that androids could react to tickling now, so he could make Simon smile and laugh without telling bad jokes he had stolen from a book. Tickling was much easier. Markus loved pressing and wiggling his fingers at Simon's armpit, over his side where the skin was the most sensitive, and especially over his stomach. That made Simon the most 'jumpy'.

"M-Markus, it ti-ti-tickles!" the blonde android said, shaking a little against Markus' side. Cuddling had now developed into a full tickle attack, because Markus' next move was to tackle Simon down on the bed. He moved on top of him, straddling over Simon and letting down his weight. Simon yelped and tried to wiggle free, but he was completely trapped under his weight.

"Not fair", the blond pouted. Markus just smirked down at him and moved his hands over Simon's chest. The android immediately turned pale and locked his eyes on Markus.

"I like seeing you smile", Markus said quietly, his different colored eyes gazing down at his lover. His hands moved over Simon's ribs, then down to his stomach. Simon bit onto his lip, his LED circling as yellow before returning to normal. Clearly he was hoping for things to turn a little more serious. Maybe Markus would be nice and give his boyfriend what he wanted.

Markus rolled his hips down against him, his crotch pressing against Simon's. The blond whined a little and kicked his legs around. He obviously felt frustrated he wasn't able to open his legs under Markus' weight. All he could do was to roll them back at him just a little bit. And Simon was blushing. Markus knew his boyfriend wanted more.

 

"You're so cute when your cheeks turn a little blue", Markus commented before his hands slipped under Simon's shirt and moved to his sides, his fingertips dancing against the synthetic flesh. Simon's body jumped, hips raising into air, then falling back down. A wide smile came over his face, pushing his blushed cheeks up so they looked a little chubby. 

"N-not fair -- Ahahah -- I thought you --" , Simon managed to giggle out, tossing his head side to side.

"What? You thought I  _wouldn't_ tickle you?" Markus quirked his eyebrow up and moved his hands higher, under Simon's arms. The blond android cackled louder, his mouth hanging wide open. He tossed his hands around, not able to keep them still, grabbing onto anything he could. Simon grabbed onto the sheets, then slammed them over to the headboard, then grabbing onto Markus's arms. It was fun to see how helpless Simon was when he couldn't escape the situation or could not do anything to stop it.

Markus laughed with him. "Are you having fun?" he teased, continuing to tickle him even harder. Simon wiggled like crazy under him, trying to turn to his side and then on his stomach, but Markus was always stronger than he was and turned Simon to lay on his backside. Simon even had tears in his eyes at this point, and his hands stopped hitting him and instead moved over to his blond hair to tug at it. Simon let out a strong scream, his body shaking before he was back to laughter. Markus loved this. So, s much. Seeing Simon laugh this much was rare, and he felt lucky to be able to see that shining smile of his.

Markus trailed his hands down to Simon's exposed stomach and started tickling there. Now that made Simon completely lose it. His back curved so strongly that his torso was in the air and only the back of his head was against the mattress, before he completely trashed against the sheets. The bed creaked under them as Simon's laughter became glitchy and shaky, and his limbs started kicking and punching the mattress and even Markus, who was just barely able to keep his boyfriend trapped. Markus just let out a view 'ow's from the punches and kicks against his lower back, but his hands never stopped their tickling.

 

Then, something happened.

Between the laughs, Simon started releasing moans. In the middle of all the  _hahaha's,_ there were a few longer, sexual sounding  _aah's_. And that just made Markus continue the torture. He was curious to see and hear more, wanting to see what other noises Simon would make from this.

Simon tossed his head to the side, then to the other. His eyes were tightly closed, and his mouth was either opened wide or curved into a smile. His body kept turning side to side to try and escape from Markus' hands, without success. Simon released another moan, or something that sounded like one, and his hips rolled up. Then again.

"I think you are enjoying this just a bit too much", Markus commented, his voice lower. Simon's eyes flashed open and looked up at him, his cheeks growing more light blue and his lips parting softly. He looked  _ashamed._ But it had only been a second, before the laughter took over him again and Simon was back to wiggling away from his lover's hands.

Laughter. A moan. Cackling. Then, a loud  _'Ahh, Markus, Markus, ah, ah, ah ' --_

 

Simon's hips pressed up against the air and he tossed his head back against the pillow. He was releasing short moans in a quick beat, his LED flashing violently red before going down to a steady yellow. His legs started shaking, knees trying to knock against each other and his hands flied over his head to hold onto the headboard. Markus continued ticking his stomach, curiously watching what was going on. "M-Markus", Simon panted out and opened his eyes, just barely able to look back. Markus knew this look. It was all too familiar. Mouth hanging open, unable to stay quiet. Eyes pleading for more. Blushed cheeks. His hips rolling up against him. LED fully yellow.

Simon has just ejaculated.

Markus slowed down his hands and pressed them flat against his boyfriend's stomach. Simon released a sigh, closed his eyes and relaxed against the mattress. He was soon smiling softly, clearly quite pleased of what had happened. Markus just hummed with a smirk on his face and crawled on top of the blond.

"Did you just -"

"Yes, yes. God, yes", Simon answered, not allowing Markus to even finish his sentence. "I just came. Oh, God, I just came."

Simon lifted his head and gave Markus a worrying look. "Is that weird?" 

Markus just smiles at him before leaning down to kiss his nose. "No, not to me. I quite liked watching you."

Simon bit down onto his lips and slowly moved his hands behind Markus' neck. He pressed his forehead against the other one's neck and quietly said: "Then, we can do that again."

"With a feather, maybe?" 

"Haha ... Yeah, that sounds nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super hard the fuck  
> Also hi every kink with simarkus still manages to be fluffy


	26. Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe/Elijah Kamski  
> Kamski wants to be filled with toys.

Elijah Kamski was a genius. He created, designed and build androids so they could help humanity. Their only purpose would be to serve the humans - Clean their mess up, do the hard work, be there to entertain them. Androids were created to help the human kind, and they indeed had helped. Old people had more guardians to take care of them, kids had more to learn from when their teacher was the most clever computer there ever was. Parents no longer needed to spend money on a baby sitter every weekend, when they could have their own android watching over their child. Androids were nice, gentle and easy to approach. They did only what they were programmed to do.

Elijah was seen as a mastermind for his creation. He has, after all, created another living being who just didn't have a mind of its own.

He would be a fool if he didn't build one for himself just to have someone fill his wildest dreams.

 

\--

 

Chloe had somehow become a house wife, kind of. She wasn't an android that just served him, or worked as a test model. She was just someone you could talk back to, someone who cared for you and made you food. Someone who was as smart as Elijah was. Someone who would have sex with you. A companion more than an android.

And Elijah was freaky in bed. Tonight, he had a special request for Chloe - to be filled up with his toys. Elijah Kamski had far too many dildos and vibrators that had not been used because they were either too weak with their batteries or too slim for his tastes. So, tonight, instead of throwing them away he decided to use them. On himself.

 

 

 

Chloe eased the first two fingers inside him, and Elijah took them in like it was nothing. The lube made the contact slick and a little cold. It made his toes curl. When a third finger entered him, Elijah was banging his head against the pillow and reaching for his lover's hand. "I'm ready", he said to her. "Give me more."

Chloe always did as told. She moved her fingers out, grabbed the first toy, covered in lube before starting to push it inside. The toy had been cheap and was the smallest he had, so once it was fully inside him, Elijah insisted on having another one. Chloe was happy to oblige. She flashed a smile to him, her hand caressing the man's stomach before she moved to take out another toy. She covered that one in lube, too, despite Elijah saying it wasn't necessary.

"I do not wish to hurt you, master", Chloe said. "You are asking more than you can take."

"I know what I can take. And I can take more", he said in a calm tone. Chloe just tilted her head to the side before she started inserting the second sex toy. It doesn't slide in, so she has to pull the first one out, place the two of them next to each other and insert them at the same time. Elijah spread his ass cheeks apart and inhaled deeply, relaxing himself as much as possible until the toys finally slid inside, the lube helping along the way. Elijah moaned happily, resting his head against the pillow and closing his eyes as Chloe pushed the two toys inside him carefully.

Once fully inserted, the blond android moved her hand to caress Elijah's side, running it up and down delicately. Elijah had created her touch to be as soft as possible and even if it tickled him, he yearned more of it. He lifted his head after relaxing for a moment and looked down, only wishing he could see himself now.

 

"I think I could fit one more in me", Elijah insisted. Chloe doesn't even say anything. She looked around the collection of toys she had placed at the edge of the bed, inspecting the smaller ones carefully, deciding which one to insert next.

"A lot of your toys are colored pink", the android commented, making her creator chuckle. "A lot of them are made for women, that's why the color is pink."

"Why would you buy a toy that was made for a woman?" Chloe asked, tilting her head to the side once again. It was a small habit of hers, most likely her own way of trying to appear a little more human.

Elijah shrugged. "I like the color", is the only explanation he gave to her before he is opening his legs wider, his hands moving over to his thighs to keep his legs in the air. His knees pressed against his chest and his cock twitched a little from the excitement. "Just one more. Please." 

Chloe never said 'no' to him.

 

She knew exactly how to start. Chloe moved to take the lube again, coated her fingers in the substance before she started circling a finger over the rim of muscles spread out from the two brightly colored toys that were made for simple beginners. Her other hand wrapped nicely around the toys and started moving them inside out, while her other hand tried to find a good spot to enter from. Elijah released a moan as she moved the toys slowly inside of him, in and out, in and out.

A finger pressed against the hole. With the next thrust in, the finger joined. Elijah doesn't even notice this.

Chloe pulled the toys out, pressed two fingers against the entrance and slid them inside the next time she pushed the toys back in. Elijah noticed that and released a grunt, his legs twitching for a moment before relaxing again. He picked his body up to his elbows and looked between his legs with a tired expression. "Stop it. Add the third toy. I can take it", he panted out before he fell back down on his back and grabbed his legs, lifting them back up into the air. Chloe nodded and removed her fingers to grab the third toy, colored light blue that stood out from the other pastel colors.

She spread lube over the toy again, pulled out the two others and then placed all three of the toys next to each other. Her fingers wrap around them tightly as she stroked her lube-covered hand over them. When Elijah was pleading for more again, Chloe pressed the toys against the ring of muscles and slowly started to push them inside.

First, they just poked against him, so Chloe had to try again, and again. Elijah was somewhat patient, just keeping his eyes closed and his body relaxed, pleading out  _'please'_ over and over again. Another few tries, and then suddenly, Elijah can feel himself open up.

 

"Ooh shit", he grunted out, looking quickly between his legs to see some kind of a view before falling head first to the bed. Chloe told him to relax, over and over again, as she pushed the toys deeper and deeper, slow as possible. When they were almost all the way in, Elijah told her to leave them like that. He felt so full. So full, stretched open, so hot. Elijah was barely able to breath. All he could do was lie there, holding onto his legs, trying to ease around the toys.

His cock was dripping at this point, needy and hard, begging to be touched. "F-fuck. Take one of the vibrating toys", Elijah gasped out and carefully opened his eyes. But Chloe had been one step ahead of him. She was already holding one in her hand. 

"This is meant to be inserted", she points out, once again correct.

"I know that. Just ... turn it on and press it against my cock. Please", Elijah pleaded. This was a view no one in the whole world was allowed to see. One of the most respected people on the whole planet, the richest, most known and admired, was being dominated by his own android. And he had to ask for it, guide the android to touch him in certain places. No one was allowed to see this vulnerable side of Elijah Kamski. No one expect the android he had fallen for. Chloe. _Chloe._

Chloe turns the vibrator on and pressed the tip against the underside of his cock, over the frenulum. Her other hand moved to hold onto Elijah's thigh, making sure he kept his legs in the air. Elijah trembled and moaned, his hips swinging a little to get some kind of movement, somewhere. His hands gripped harder onto his legs, fingers digging into the flesh, his back curving heavily. Chloe kept the torture going on for multiple minutes, keeping the vibration on the same level, not turning it up or down. Not even moving the toy. It was teasing. And it wasn't enough.

"T-turn it all the way up", Elijah gasped out. He loved being this weak for the android, begging for her to do this and that. Some day, he should program her to say 'no', go against his words.

Chloe turned the vibration up, pressing the button a few times until it was at its hardest, and Elijah was bucking his hips, swinging them against the toy until he was cumming all over himself with a shout. His muscles squeezed around the toys inside him and his legs started trembling violently, kicking the android who gave no reaction to it. Elijah started seeing stars in his eyes, his vision going completely blurry as tears ran down his face. His body was so overstimulated, his ass so stretched open and his cock so sensitive. He yelled out a single word, and Chloe pulled the vibrator away, and her master crashed down against the bed.

 

"Should I remove the toys?" she asked. Her soft hands moved to caress his body again, comforting him. Elijah gasped for air.

"No, leave them. Just a little longer."

 

Elijah didn't want his wild dream to end yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little late with this than usually, and I just feel very tired.


	27. Gun play / Against a wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin/Nines  
> Gavin gets fucked against a wall, but Nines adds something quite interesting to it.

Doing it in an alleyway behind some dumpster while they were supposed to be working on a case was probably not one of their brightest ideas. But the whole day Gavin Reed had been hanging onto his partner, constantly calling him names and being close enough to get some physical contact. Poking, pushing, punches that didn't hurt at all. Gavin did anything and everything to get Nines' attention. To others, it looked like that Gavin was a bully picking on someone smaller than him. But Nines knew that it was the actual opposite. Gavin wanted attention, and Nines was bullying him by not giving him no reaction at all.

When they had left the station for a case, looked around the room the crime had happened in and started checking out the perimeter, Gavin had given up on trying to get laid. He had hoped to have a quickie in the bathroom, or at least in the car, but now that they were actually working on something, he had stopped trying. And that is when Nines made his move. Unpredictable, taking his partner by surprise.

 

He had first checked their surroundings, checking both ends of the alleyway they were in before finding a good place to do it. There was a fire escape, and under that a large garbage container that could at least hide their lower bodies. So, Nines stopped on his way, hands behind his back as he turned to his partner. Gavin had first tried to stomp past him, clearly pissed off for not getting the attention he so needed, but Nines grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pushed him against the brick wall. Gavin's head collided against the rocky surface and as a way to say 'sorry', Nines crashed their lips together, kissing him hungrily. And Gavin was more than happy to answer him.

Their bodies rubbed against each other, hands traveling all around each other's bodies as quickly as possible. Nines rolled his hips forward and moved his hands quickly under Gavin's shirt, touching the soft parts around his waist. Nines ran his hands higher, lifting the shirt up as he moved his thumbs over the ribs, counting each one of them. Gavin let out a strained moan against his mouth, his hands tugging at his white jacket, legs barely able to keep his body up.

"Fuck me", Gavin panted against the kiss before diving back in, his tongue hungrily swirling over the android's. "Please, for fuck's sake, get inside me."

Nines loved it when his partner begged for him.

 

He grabbed Reed by his shoulder and turned the man around, pushing him flat against the wall. "Stay nice and quiet now. You don't want us to be caught, now do you?" Nines whispered into his ear, rolling his hips against Gavin's sweet little round ass. Gavin sighed just from that, his eyes fluttering shut as he pleaded out, _'please, please'_ , over and over again.

Nines knew there wasn't much time to waste. His hands moved over to his hips, then slid forward over to Gavin's belt. He clicked it open, opened the button with his thumb and then pulled the zipper down. Nines started pulling both his jeans and boxers down, letting them fall around Gavin's knees. Gavin pressed his hands against the wall, peeking over his shoulder to see what the android was doing. Nines was moving down to his knees, spreading Gavin's ass cheeks apart and then moving his face between them, pushing his tongue past the rim of muscles.

"F-fuck", Gavin choked out as quietly as he could, quickly looking around if anyone was near. It wasn't even that late - The evening was still young, and the cars going past them somewhere in the distance made him nervous. They didn't have time for preparation, but Nines was the one who made the rules anyway. And all Gavin could do was accept it and hope no one was going to see them.

Nines was talented with his tongue. He swirled it inside him, moving it in and out, pressing it against the walls, flickering it inside him. So many things that made Gavin almost lose his balance. His hands would in the meanwhile massage Gavin's buttocks, spreading them apart and squeeze at them playfully. Gavin was a panting mess in only a minute, and he was begging to be fucked, to have something more than a tongue inside him.

The android could hear the sound of the city around them and he knew being here longer than needed was dangerous. So, he quickly stood up and moved his fingers over to Gavin's mouth. "Suck", he ordered and Gavin wasted no time to do as he was told. He wrapped his lips around the two of his fingers and sucked on them heavily, spitting out saliva to get them nice and wet. Once done, Nines pulled his fingers out and quickly guided them over to his entrance, circling the first finger around the ring of muscles before he pushed it inside.

"Nines, Nines", Gavin grunted out, pressing his cheek against the wall. Nines shushed him as he started moving his finger in and out, soon finding the detective relaxed enough to ease another finger inside. Gavin released a wild moan as the two fingers started moving, and Nines had decided that he needed to find a way to keep Gavin quiet.

 

His eyes fall down to the holster on Gavin's hip. His gun laid there, safe and easy to reach. After a quick analyze of the situation, Nines moved to grab the gun and pressed it against the back of Gavin's head. The multiple expressions going through the detective's face were delightful to watch. First, he was confused, opening his eyes and trying to understand what was pressed against his head. Then there was the realization. And panic. Gavin's mouth locked open as he froze completely, too scared to move or make a sound.

"Shh. Easy", Nines whispered into his ear. His fingers continued thrusting into Gavin and he seemed to understand the message. He closed his mouth, his teeth pressing down against his bottom lip, a few whines escaping from him. Nines continued to finger his partner open, his other hand keeping the gun pointed at him as something to keep them on the edge. He had never thought a deadly firearm would somehow be ... arousing to use. 

"Please", Gavin begged, his voice almost completely silent. The android decided to play nice, just this once. He removed his fingers and pushed them back inside Gavin's mouth, getting them slick with saliva again before moving to pull his cock out. He stroked himself a few times, making himself at least a little slick before he was pressing the tip of his cock against Gavin's entrance. The detective pleaded out again, and his hands moved over to his ass, spreading the cheeks apart.

Nines slid inside him, slowly and as carefully as possible. Gavin grunted heavily before his mouth opened wide and he was releasing a cry. All Nines had to do was press the gun harder against his head, and Gavin quieted down, releasing a broken cry. "Relax. I know you can take it", Nines shushed him and moved himself out, before entering again. Gavin luckily relaxed around his cock, knowing far too well how big the android was and how it felt to have him inside him. Gavin gave him multiple nods as a sign to move deeper, and the android did just that. He rolled his hips forward, slowly sliding inside Gavin until their hips met each other.

Gavin released a shaky breath and pressed his hands back against the wall. His head turned to look away, moving to face the wall. "Please, fuck me", he whispered out. Nines lowered the gun, pressing the tip of it against Gavin's lower back now.

"We'll make this quick and return to work as soon as possible. Are you able to do that?" Nines asked. Gavin gave him a strong nod, and the android's mouth curved into a smile. "Does the gun turn you on?"

"Yes", Gavin panted out. "Oh, fuck, yes."

Nines could tell the gun made Gavin more jumpy. He moved it lower, pressing it against his bare ass and the human's body tensed up completely. It was cute, at least in Nines' opinion.

 

Deciding to stop teasing, Nines finally started moving, pressing the gun against his backside again as he rolled his hips forward. His pace was unforgiving and relentless, rough and fast and it left the alleyway echoing with each smack of their skin hitting against each other. Gavin was panting heavily through his drooling mouth, doing his best to keep the moans inside to avoid attracting any attention. Nines knew exactly how to fuck him - He angled his hips just right so with each thrust inside the tip of his cock hit against Gavin's prostate. His muscles squeezed around the android's shaft, and his legs started soon trembling. Nines sped up and released a grunt through his teeth, his free hand gripping tightly onto Gavin's hip.

They are losing time. Even three minutes of this is too much. Soon, someone will come looking for them and find them. Or if they are that unlucky, someone will pass the alleyway and look harder behind the dumpster, or someone peeks out of the window. And then there will be trouble.

Nines turned his sensitivity all the way up and released a breathy moan. He was an android. He could make himself cum right now if he wanted to. But Gavin was a human who needed help with it. 

He decided to press his body closer to Gavin's, his hand keeping the man's hips firmly against his with his hand. Nines' armed hand snaked around Gavin's body, first pressing it against the soft form of his stomach. Gavin sucked it in, before he released a shaky moan and is forced to relax again. Nines is pleased by how much the gun scared him. Nines trailed the gun lower, pressing the tip against his pubic hair, eagerly listening and watching the reaction it gave.

"N-Nines!" Gavin gasped out, knowing far too well what the android was planning. And Nines just continued his plans.

He moved the gun lower until it pressed against Gavin's leaking erection. He pressed the head of the gun against the side of his shaft, then started moving it up and down, following the strong curve of his cock. Gavin twitched under him, pressed his forehead against the brick wall and started rolling his hips. Forward, trying to rub himself against the firearm, then pushing back, pressing his body against Nines'.

Nines liked this reaction. He moved the gun under his cock, simply pressing the side of the gun against the base of his cock. He flicked his hips forward harder. "Cum for me, Gavin", Nines spoke to him. "Or who knows what I will do next."

He moved the gun lower and managed to press it against Gavin's balls. Gavin yelped, threw his head back, and almost like in command he came, panting heavily and making a mess against the wall. Nines secretly thought  _'thank god'_ , before he allowed himself to release too, bucking against the detective's ass a few times more before coming to a full stop. Nines pulled out of Gavin a little too quickly, making the human grunt heavily and arch his back. 

 

"Fuck's sake. Don't threaten to shoot my balls off", Gavin muttered as his hands moved to pull his pants back up, his legs spreading out a bit more to find the balance again.

"You seemed to enjoy it", Nines used the same excuse he always used on Gavin. And how did Gavin react to it? He just chuckled, and agreed to it. Gavin leaned against the wall to catch his breath, and Nines moved closer to offer the firearm back to him. Gavin licked his lips at the sight of it, before finally finding enough courage to take his gun back and put it inside his holster.

Gavin Reed had a feeling that they could use the gun again for unprofessional purposes.


	28. Omorashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin/RK900  
> Nines wants trans!Gavin to wet himself.

Nines had found yet another way to get on his partner's nerves. 

They had a very busy day at work. All kinds of files had to be checked through, then there was more work do to on their monitors. And Gavin Reed, the usual mess he is every day, was drinking coffee with two hands to deal with the busy day. For once he was so stressed that he was actually working like an ant, trying to catch up with the things he had missed. Coffee was the only thing that kept him awake, but after a few hours of drinking and having his trashcan fuller than usually, Gavin had the biggest urge to visit the bathroom. But he had still a lot to catch up to, so when Gavin had stood up and tried to walk past Nines' table, the android had stood up and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Sit back down", he ordered. "You have work to finish."

Gavin squinted his eyes at the android. "What the - I'm just gonna visit the bathroom. Calm your robobrain."

Nines' grip on his shoulder tightened, almost leaving bruises onto Gavin's skin. He leaned closer to the detective, letting his lips linger right over his ear. "You may leave your desk after you have finished your work. I might reward you, if you're fast", Nines whispered into his ear. All Gavin could do was just stare at him, not believing what was going on. All he needed was five minutes and he would come right back, that's it. The android was just being mean now. But Gavin couldn't even fight back, not when the android was talking about a reward. And he knew exactly what kind of a reward it was.

After stuttering like an idiot, trying to get a say in this, Nines turned him around and guided the man back to his seat. Defeated, but still determined, Gavin sat back down and continued working.

 

 

Gavin's need to piss grew unbearable in only one hour and twenty-five minutes. He was fidgeting in his seat, pressing his legs together every now and then and even releasing quiet whines, doing his best to get something done. His heart was thrumming in his ears, and Gavin was sure he was growing weaker. It was impossible to focus on anything when all he could do was to look at the bathroom, so close yet so far. What made it all more pressuring was having Nines watch him like a predator, making sure that Gavin was getting his work done.

At one point, Gavin released a violent sob. He quickly slammed his hand over his mouth, then started biting down onto his knuckles. At this point, he was drumming his feet against the floor and kept his eyes on the roof to avoid any tears from falling. After realizing that Gavin was at the verge of tears, the RK900 model understood that it was time to let the detective go.

He stood up quickly and circled over to Gavin's desk. "Come", was the only thing he needed to say before Gavin was standing up, and right after collapsing against his form. Nines wrapped an arm around the man and started guiding him towards their freedom. They navigate past the desks to the hallway and as they are passing the toilets, Gavin is about to grab onto the handle of the bathroom door, but Nines pried his hand away. Gavin whined, cursed under his breath and then gave up fighting. It was the first time Nines had seen the man so weak and obedient for him. He quite enjoyed it.

Thankfully soon, Nines opened a door and they follow the stairs that lead down to the locker rooms and the small gym Gavin had not visited in months. Nines opened another door and as quickly as possible, he dragged the detective past the red lockers and the wooden benches over to the showers. Once he let go of the man, Gavin collapsed against the cold tile wall, panting heavily and pressing his head against the surface as a way to cool himself down.

 

 

"Clothes off", Nines ordered him. Gavin turned to press his back against the wall and just stared at the android. Gavin didn't look happy. He looked almost sick. His legs were trembling a little, knees clacking against each other. His face was pale and his body was sweating. 

"Nines, please", Gavin pleaded out. "Just let me visit the damn bathroom, so we can-"

"Gavin", Nines growled at him. He tied his hands behind his back and just stared at the human with those predatory eyes that made Gavin weak in the knees. He first sighed, annoyed. But as Gavin's hands moved over to unbuckle his belt, he returned to being weak and near an emotional break down. His hands moved fast, soon tugging both his pants and boxers down, revealing his private parts to the android. He kicked them off his feet, then tossed his jacket to the ground, followed by his shirt. Gavin almost threw his shoes at the android when he was finished undressing, muttering something under his breath that even Nines could not understand.

Gavin leaned against the wall, his body shaking from the cool contact as he just stared back at the android. Nines analyzed his partner for a few seconds longer before he stepped closer, then a little closer. On his way, he kicked Gavin's clothes out of the way, far away from the scene in order to be safe from whatever was about to come.

"You look as pretty as always", Nines purred at him when he was close enough to touch. But he kept his hands away, and nothing made Gavin more crazier than this teasing. He, fully naked and shivering in the locker room showers, humiliated and in desperate need of a release. And his android partner, who used to be a slave, was now standing an inch away, fully clothed and refusing to give any kind of contact to him. Until told otherwise.

"Fuck's sake, tin can", Gavin breathed out. He always used the name 'tin can' on him to show that he was really pissed off. "Do something."

Nines had brought him down here for a good reason. And Gavin was slowly starting to figure out what the android was wishing to do. Gavin wasn't sure if he liked the idea.

 

 

Without a word, the android gave him a devilish smile before he dropped down onto his knees. His hands moved to hold onto Gavin's thighs, spreading his legs open and moving his head between them. Gavin's hand moved to press against the wall to keep himself from losing his balance. His other hand moved over to Nines' hair immediately, like it belonged to be tugging at those dark brown locks. 

"I don't think ... eating me out right now is a good idea", Gavin panted out. Nines just gave him a look, quirking his other eyebrow. 

"Hold it in", the android said before moving his tongue out and starting to lap it over Gavin's cunt, up and down in slow movements that drove the man crazy. Nines was teasing with his tongue, only pressing it down lightly to make the contact sweet and gentle, just something to get his partner dripping wet. He pressed the tip of his tongue against his entrance, flickered it there for a moment before pressing his tongue flat against his cunt and dragging his tongue all the way up. Gavin was left panting, but he wasn't able to relax. His teeth were burying themselves into his bottom lip and his body was tense, muscles tightened together, desperately to trying to hold his juices in.

Nines liked it when his partner was in a difficult situation, so he decided to be a little rougher, just to see if Gavin would break. He wrapped his mouth around Gavin's lips and sucked on them, dragging them as far away as he could and then letting go of them with a soft 'pop' sound. Gavin's legs squeezed together as a reaction and his body bend forward, wanting to fall down onto the floor. Nines trailed his mouth over to his clit and reached up with his other hand, pressing it against Gavin's torso and pushing his body back against the wall. Gavin released a desperate curse, his back arching away from the cold wall. It felt too cold against his skin.

Nines moved in closer, pressing his tongue against his clit and circling it over the nub, looking up at Gavin with hunger in his eyes. The detective was sobbing, shaking, trying to enjoy the treatment he was getting but it was clear he was struggling. Nines wanted to see more. He pressed the tip of his tongue right over the sensitive flesh and started moving it up and down in quick movements. Gavin released a high pitched moan and closed his eyes tightly, his thighs starting to tremble. His grip on Nines' hair tightened and his hips thrusted forward, trying to grind against the android's tongue. But then Gavin was trying to pull Nines away, a single tear falling down his cheek.

"S-stop, I can't hold it -- Please, fucking hell", Gavin sobbed out, and Nines almost felt sad for being so mean to the man. He decided to pull away as asked and stood up, his hands moving to caress the nude man's waist. He shushed him, pressing kisses over Gavin's cheeks to calm him down, moving his body close to his as to be a source for warmth. Gavin was immediately wrapping his arms lazily around the android, behind his neck where his other hand grabbed onto his jacket, while the other one got lost into his hair.

Nines pressed his nose against Gavin's cheek bone as his hand traveled between Gavin's legs again. He first caressed his short pubic hair between his fingers, before pressing a finger over the clit. He circled it once, then twice. Gavin closed his eyes tightly and whined, his hips unintentionally bucking against it for more.

"I want you to relax", Nines whispered to him.

"B-but ..."

"Shh, I know. I want you to release yourself", Nines shushed him as he continued circling his finger over the clit, making Gavin jumpy and shaking, needing for more. Nines' fingers lost the synthetic skin that covered the white chassis underneath and he trailed his fingers down further, leaving them poised at Gavin's entrance.

Gavin wrapped his hands better around the android as a way to gain more support. "You for real?" he asked, his voice trembling. Nines just nodded to him, and Gavin found himself shaking his head. "You and your weird ideas."

"May I?" Nines asked, tilting his head to the side, trying to get some eye contact with his partner. Gavin thought for a while, and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply before he moved his eyes over to the android.

"Yeah", he muttered out quietly, and then nodded strongly.

 

 

Nines entered his fingers easily inside and without waiting for much longer, he started moving them inside and out in a quick pace. His other hand held tightly onto Gavin's waist, keeping his body still as he had started shaking. Gavin released a moan, then sniffed and cried out. His hips started rolling against his fingers gently, his legs opening wider and moving apart from each other. When Gavin squealed a little too loudly, Nines shushed him and moved in closer, pressing their lips together. Gavin was huffing heavily through his nose, moaning against their kiss that turned wild in seconds. Tongues entered each other's mouths, swirling over each other, touching the roof of their mouths.

The android sped up his fingers, the sound of them smacking deep inside the wet heat of Gavin's cunt echoing in the showers. Gavin released a wild moan against his mouth as he could feel his g-spot be stimulated just right, and he angled his hips better to get even more of it. "Just like that", Gavin breathed out between the kisses, his hips pressing forward, away from the tile wall. Nines' skillful fingers curled inside him, abusing that sweet spot, spreading the man open and Gavin swore he was going to loose his mind.

His body was sweating heavily yet still shaking from the cold, legs barely able to keep him standing. Gavin knew he was coming closer to the edge, but something was keeping him form reaching the final push. He still needed to fucking piss. And he felt ashamed, scared that he might end up releasing right over Nines' hand. He gasped violently against the android's mouth, then hissed through his teeth. Nines knew exactly what was happening, his eyes analyzing and inspecting the way the detective's body was reacting.

"Just relax, baby", Nines whispered. Gavin released a hot breath, pressing the back of his head against the wall. Nines knew the man was weak for any kind of pet names, and with a satisfied smile he leaned in closer to press his lips against his neck. He sucked in, humming against his skin before moving away, knowing far too well that he could not leave hickeys too strong on his body. 

"Wet my fingers, Gavin", Nines whispered again, brushing his lips over Gavin's ear. The man shuddered, his chest heaving strongly as he held on tighter onto the android, still trying to hold it back. 

 

 

But then his body relaxed, and Gavin sighed. His eyes closed and his mouth fell open as the man moaned out: "I'm cumming. Oh shit, I'm cumming."

Gavin released. He could feel the fireworks go off inside his body, pleasure taking over his whole form as he came. His muscles tightened, limbs trembled, breathing sped up into desperate panting. And then, the uncomfortable knot in the pit of his stomach opened, and Gavin started wetting himself all over those fingers that continued to thrust and overstimulate the man. He squirted over Nines' hand, his urine falling down to the floor with wet sounds that disgusted Gavin. Just a little. Right now he was just pleased that he wasn't feeling so uncomfortable anymore. Releasing after holding back for so long felt extremely pleasurable, like bloody Heaven.

"Good boy", Nines purred at him, rubbing his thumb against the man's hip. His fingers started to slow down when Gavin was sobbing again, his hips jerking violently every few seconds. The detective slowly came back to reality, his eyes blinking open. First, there was a smile. Obviously, Gavin was pleased of what he had experienced, and he felt good for no longer having to hold anything in. But then there was the realization, and with wide eyes his head fell down, looking at the mess he had made.

Gavin slapped his hand over his mouth, shaking his head as to deny he had just pissed all over the place. He was mumbling something against his palm, obviously embarrassed, but all Nines did was to shush him again. "You were beautiful", Nines said to him and moved to kiss the man's forehead, slowly pulling his fingers out. Gavin whined a little, feeling extremely shy about the situation, but he soon relaxed and seemed to just accept that Nines wasn't revolted by him. Nines was the exact opposite.

"You need to take a shower", Nines mentioned and he slowly stepped away before turning the shower on, letting the water slowly drip over the exhausted detective. Nines simply let his right hand linger under the waterfall until it was deemed clean enough before he pulled back and walked away, starting to pick up Gavin's clothes.

Gavin was feeling a little confused. Mostly because he had no idea an android would develop an interest in kinks like this. But then again, Gavin didn't really care what Nines liked. At least they had done it when he was naked and already in a shower, ready to clean himself up quickly. Even if he felt humiliated, Gavin found himself liking it. Just a little.

"I quite enjoyed that, detective", Nines said after folding all of the man's clothes over his arm. "Was it something you would like to do again someday?"

So formal. Gavin chuckled as he started moving his hand over his body, soon running it over his crotch, cleaning himself up. "Yeah, sure. Just ... maybe not at work, alright?" Gavin said back to him.

Nines smiled. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wrote this already, but a little differently: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817320


	29. Sleepy Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank/Connor  
> It's way too early to be even awake, but Connor finds a way to get Hank up.

The first alarm rang loudly in the bedroom when the sun had just risen above the horizon, and Hank woke up to it with an annoyed groan. Since he was the kind of man who was always late for work, Connor had started making sure Hank would wake up every morning on time. The first alarm would ring an hour before Hank would actually have to get up, and then there would be three other alarms after it. It was to make sure Hank had enough time to sleep for  _'just five minutes more'_ without accidentally sleeping in.

So, Hank just shut the alarm off and turned onto his side to continue sleeping. He still had an hour until he would actually have to get up, get dressed, eat something and leave for work. Sleeping just a little more after waking up to an alarm was the best feeling in the world.

The next alarm came far too fast, and this time Connor was nudging at his side.

"Hank, wake up", he said. "It's time to get up."

"No, it's not. Three more alarms", Hank muttered, half-asleep. He tugged the covers better over him and tried to continue sleeping, but Connor started pulling them off.

"You slept through them. The third one just rang."

Motherfucker. Hank hated when this happened. It felt like he had only five minutes of sleep since the first alarm. How can science even explain this?

 

Hank grunted and turned on his back, rubbing his face. "Do I really have to get up now?" he asked. His eyes aren't even open, but he just knew Connor was nodding furiously.

"If you want to have a nice, relaxing morning with me, then yes", Connor said.

"But if I sleep a little more, I still -"

"Hank. You can't always be running to work. It's sometimes good to wake up early and actually have time to enjoy your breakfast", the android insisted. His hand moved to pull the covers down until the man's torso was exposed, and his hand moved to rub Hank's stomach, running along the curve.

Hank hummed happily. "That feels nice", he commented, relaxing against the mattress. He could fall back asleep right now.

"Will you get up if I caress you a little like this?" Connor asked, his hand continuing to travel up and down his body. Hank stretched a little, letting out a yawn before he finally opened his eyes. Caressing was not going to wake up. It felt nice, but it was something you did before bed. And after sex. That brought an idea to Hank's head.

"I will get up if you touch me somewhere else", Hank grinned at his boyfriend, lowering the blanket enough to reveal his cock. Connor looked down between his legs, then at the clock, then returning back to Hank. Connor did not look too convinced.

"Hank ..."

"C'mon, Connor. A quick handjob wakes me up better than coffee", Hank insisted. His own hand grabbed onto Connor's and he guided the android's hand over to his cock, far from hard but still eager to be touched. "I promise to get up if you get me off."

Connor rolled his eyes but smiled at the end. "This is the only fight you will win against me", he said and wrapped his hand around the lieutenant's cock, positioning it upwards.

Hank bit down onto his lip a little. "You don't gotta even move it. Just use the upgrade you got from CyberLife."

Connor tilted his head to the side a little. "Upgrade?"

Hank sighed. "The fingers, Connor. You used them on me last night."

Oh, last night had been fun. It had been passionate and loving, as always, but once Connor had started fingering the man open, something happened. His fingers had started  _vibrating._ Apparently Connor just wanted to surprise Hank with a little upgrade. And he indeed had, because Hank came twice that night, all thanks to those fingers. Maybe that's why Hank was so tired now in the first place.

 

"Oh", Connor finally seemed to understand what Hank had been talking about. His LED blinked yellow before his fingers turned white, revealing the white chassis underneath his skin. And then, his fingers started vibrating gently against Hank's length. It kind of tickled at first, but it still felt extremely nice.

"Yeah, just like that", Hank breathed out. He looked down between his legs for a moment before his head fell back down onto the pillow, his eye closing and body relaxing. Now this was the right way to start the day.

Connor leaned forward and pressed kisses over the man's chest. "Don't fall asleep on me", he said before trailing his tongue over Hank's nipple. Connor was extremely strict with rules and knew how to keep himself focused, but he was weak as hell when it came to sex. Hank just found it pretty amazing this pretty android was so hot for him that he would even ignore his mission.

"I would never", Hank whispered back to him. He wouldn't fall asleep, not when Connor's vibrating hand was wrapped around his cock.

Hank stretched a little in his position, straightening his legs before relaxing them, bending the other one. His hand moved to caress Connor's back, and his other hand laid next to his own head, fingers tucking a little at his grizzled hair. He could feel Connor trail his mouth up from his chest to his collarbones, gently pressing his canines against the skin. Hank let out a heavy breath through his mouth, then a soft moan when the vibration turned higher.

Connor continued pressing kisses and gentle bites onto the man's skin, slowly making his way up to Hank's neck. He sucked on the skin there until a small hickey blemished over his skin, and with a smile over his face Connor moved to connect their lips together.

There is no answer. Connor tried to move his lips over Hank's but the man is unresponsive.

Connor lifted his head up and looked down at Hank. He called out for him. No answer. Connor repeated his name again, then again, but Hank gave no reaction whatsoever.

Hank had fallen asleep.

 

 

Connor cannot believe this. A part of him wanted to smack Hank in the face and wake him up. Another part wanted to just get up and see how long Hank would sleep for. Seeing Hank running to the station looking like a mess would be a good punishment for falling asleep on him. But then there was a third option that made Connor stay frozen in his place.

Can Hank orgasm in his sleep?

Connor was curious to see if that was possible, and he wanted to test and see what would wake Hank up. He let go of his cock for a moment and reached for the bed table's drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. He then moved to sit between Hank's legs, spreading them open so he could reach his entrance. Connor felt ... excited. 

Connor opened the cap and spurted some lubrication onto his fingers, spreading it well before he guided them over to Hank's entrance. He circled a finger over the rim of muscles, his eyes carefully watching how Hank's body reacted to each touch. He soon slowly pushed a finger inside the hot tightness of his body, noticing Hank clenching around him, but then relaxing soon after, a strong sigh escaping from his throat. Connor moved the finger deep inside of him, then moved it out and then back in. Connor was soon moving his finger in and out in a rhythm, his other hand caressing the man's thigh.

When he eased a second finger in, he could hear Hank let out a low grumble. His legs opened wider and his chest raised high before falling back down with a strong exhale. Still asleep, but clearly having a good time in his dreams.

Connor turned the vibration on in his fingers as he started fingering the man. Hank was immediately reacting to it - His toes curled, back arched a little, head turned to the side. He released a hot breath and his muscles squeezed around Connor's fingers. It was a beautiful view, and Connor wanted to just finger the man as hard as he could, but he didn't wish to wake him up.

 

Connor wrapped his free hand around his shaft again and started vibrating his fingers. A smirk came over his face as he watched Hank moan in his sleep, his mouth panting open. Connor noted to use his upgrade more often, because it seemed to make Hank go all crazy. He even swore hearing his own name be muttered out from the sleeping man. It made Connor's biocomponents whirr.

He slowly started stroking his hand up and down Hank's shaft that was already quite hard against his palm. Connor pressed his fingers down harder, massaging them against the flesh as he made his way slowly up to the head, then falling back down. Connor's fingers pressed inside Hank's ass as deep as they could and he focused on curling them against his prostate, rubbing the tip of his fingers against it. Hank's body jolted as a reaction.

It did not take long when Hank's cock was leaking at the tip, and based on how the man's stomach was sucking in, he was getting close. But it was still unclear if Hank was even awake. Every now and then he would murmur something in his sleep, and he was shifting a lot in his position. A moan escaped every now and then, but mostly it was just heavy breathing and strong sighs.

Connor focused on rubbing his vibrating fingers against that sweet spot, while his other hand stroked up and down faster. Hank released another moan, this time gasping for air through it. His legs twitched a little, his cock pulsating in Connor's hand, his head turning the other way ...

Connor leaned down.

His lips wrapped around the head of his cock and sucked, moans escaping from his voice modulator. Connor swirled his tongue around the tip, looking up at Hank as he hummed against his flesh.

 

Hank was cumming. His body arched strongly and semen released into Connor's mouth, the taste taking over his tongue. First, there was not much reaction, other than a strong groan.

But then, Hank's eyes flashed open and a literal scream echoed in the room as he awakened. "Shit! Oh my fffff-fuck!" Hank cried out loudly, taken completely by surprise. Connor just sucked on him more, his lips tight around his cock as Hank unwillingly bucked his hips up and down, burying his shaft deeper into Connor's mouth. The android kept his hand still around his cock, the fingers vibrating against him, squeezing down a little harder. His other vibrating fingers were still pressing roughly against Hank's prostate until his legs were shaking. 

Hank tossed his head back, his body trembling and legs kicking as he grew far too sensitive in seconds. One of his hands managed to reach down to grab onto Connor's hair, pulling at it so strongly that Connor had to pull back. It was extremely beautiful to watch Hank freak out. The vibration made him all shaky, and his stomach was sucking in, then relaxing, and then sucking in again. It seemed like Hank didn't even know how to react.

"Stop -- Jesus fuck !" Hank moaned out wildly. Connor didn't want to stop, but he felt like Hank might pass out if he kept going. So, he turned off the vibration and slowly removed his fingers from the man, leaving Hank completely breathless.

 

"Are you awake now?" Connor asked, his hands moving to caress Hank's sides. The man could barely answer back. Hank just laid there, blinking rapidly and catching air into his lungs, trying to collect himself after such a wild ride.

"Yes. I'm ... I'm awake. Fuck", Hank panted out, looking up to the roof. His heart was pounding heavily against his chest and his muscles were aching everywhere in his body. Hank was pretty sure he had just found the best way to wake up. But God, it had taken him by such surprise that he had a hard time even thinking.

Connor smiled. "Good. You better be dressed in five minutes. I'll go and make breakfast", the android said. He leaned down to kiss Hank on his forehead before he got up, took his own clothes with him and left the bedroom.

Hank rubbed his face. He hated early mornings. But maybe with Connor they wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you mean androids cant have vibrating fingers? i dont believe you


	30. Breast Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank/Connor  
> Connor likes Hank's tits.

Connor loved fucking Hank. The man was hot and tight on the inside, the slick warmth squeezing around his cock just perfectly. He would thrust in slowly, fill every inch of Hank and then pull all the way out, feeling how the man tightened around him, desperate to keep Connor inside. And he loved looking down at him, see how Hank loved taking his cock inside him, how he became breathless from it.

Hank was a mess in the sheets and Connor had barely started. Connor had started by just staying still inside him, enjoying how the man was clenching around him. His legs were spread open, hands under his head and the pillow supporting it. His hips were placed higher than his head, thanks to the large pillow that was placed under his hips for support and easier reach. Hank was sweating, breathing heavily, his chest, beautiful chest covered in hair and an old tattoo, heaving strongly. His eyes gave a desperate look to the android.

The man's legs wrapped around the android's waist and pulled. His mouth pleaded out a quiet  _'please, move',_ and Connor could not ignore such a request.

 

Connor loved rolling his hips slowly against him, savoring every feeling he got from the movement. Tight, warm, wet, slick, perfection. His hands were placed on Hank's hips, easily running down to his meaty thighs, then back up to his waist. He grabbed onto the soft flesh there as he continued moving into Hank, watching down at the man. With each thrust in, Hank's face would twitch. Brows pressed together, teeth gritted against each other, mouth fell open when Connor moved in just right. Every way Hank reacted was simply beautiful to watch.

His legs wrapped tighter around Connor's slim body, pulling him closer, trying to set up a faster pace. And Connor would gladly give him one.

 

As his movements grew faster and Hank was gripping onto his pillow harder, Connor could not help but stare. Hank had a beautifully decorated tattoo over his chest, under the soft hair that had grown over it. And then, there was ... his chest, his breasts, his 'old man tits' which was something Hank referred them to.

Those were his favorite part of Hank. He loved the chubbiness of his body. He loved the love handles on his back when Hank was sitting straight, and he loved his thighs that were strong enough to crush his head. He loved the curve of his stomach, bulging out of his shirts, sometimes so big it pressed against the steering wheel when he was driving. His chest, so broad and strong looking. He loved every part of Hank where Connor could grab onto. So soft, so warm, so lovely to fondle. And he loved Hank's breasts the most, especially when he was fucking into him and they would bounce around.

 

Connor sped up his hips, thrusting faster inside Hank as he leaned down. Hank's leaking cock pressed against his body as Connor brought his mouth over to one of his nipples, wrapping his lips around the sensitive nub. Hank's back arched a little, and his eyes opened.

"Connor", he simply breathed out, and left it at that. The android was sure it was his way of telling him _'please, do more of that'_. And Connor did. He squeezed his lips harder around his nipple, then relaxed, then squeezed again. His left hand moved over to Hank's other breast, starting to fondle it. He pressed his fingers down, grabbing onto the meat, and then let go before grabbing down once again. It made Hank's cock twitch. Connor could feel it.

He started circling his tongue over the sensitive flesh, noting every reaction Hank gave him. His heels were digging against Connor's lower back. His hands were almost ripping the pillow apart. Hank kept arching his back so his chest was higher in the air, closer to Connor's mouth. And Connor was happily to suck onto his breast harder, humming a little against the contact.

Hank tilted his head to the side as Connor let go of his nipple and moved his mouth for the other one. He flickered his tongue over it, watching how Hank bit down onto his lip and swallowed, his Adam apple jumping as he did so. "I love you, Hank", Connor whispered to him, both of his hands squeezing down on his breasts. He pressed them together, them moved apart. Pressed his fingers down, massaging the flesh, watching how it moved. "I love you so much."

"Jesus fuck", was the only thing that escaped past Hank's lips. His hand moved to play with Connor's hair, and that was a sign for Connor to move his mouth back down. He sucked on his nipple again, while the other nipple got to be teased between two of his fingers. "Just like that", Hank breathed out heavily, his fingers getting tangled in Connor's brown locks.

Connor released a quiet moan as he started rolling his hips faster, aiming for that sweet spot inside Hank, even if it was hard to touch in a position like this. But he still managed to please Hank, because the man released a louder moan, drool falling past his lips down to his bearded chin. His legs squeezed harder against him and he started pleading out  _'more, more'_. And Connor would give him more.

 

He started moving even faster, rolling his hips in a bigger movement to slide inside Hank the way he wanted to, aiming to brush his cock against the walls and against his prostate for the best results. Connor continued trailing his tongue over his nipple, while his other hand teased the other one. His fingers pressed the nipple tightly between them, then twisted it and pulled, pinched and dragged. And it was driving Hank crazy.

"F-fuck", Hank moaned out. Connor knew that the man was coming closer when his voice was stuttering. So, he wrapped his lips roughly against his breast and sucked in heavily, so strongly that he might leave a hickey. His other hand started to roughly play with the other breast, his index and middle finger still placed around his nipple. And just like that, Hank started calling out his name, pressing Connor's head down more, making him bury his face against his chest. He released soon after, throwing his head back with a low grunt that echoed in the room, and Connor slowed down his thrusting before he stilled his hips. He could finish himself later, make Hank go for another round. He loved making Hank cum over and over again.

"I love you", Connor whispered out again, trailing his mouth over to the man's neck.

Hank caressed his hair, his hand playing with the soft curls. He chuckled. "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this one short because I am very, very tired. But tomorrow's prompt is free to choose, and I've planned quite a lot for it, so I'm already warning you all if it comes out a day late!


	31. Combination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor/Nines/Gavin/Hank  
> Connor and Nines are androids working in The Eden Club. Hank and Gavin decide to have a fun night.
> 
>  
> 
> Prostitution/Sex Work, Dacryphilia (Crying), Threesome (or more), Masturbation, Deep-Throating

Hank Anderson never thought he would be entering a sex club with his coworker who was simply an annoyance to him. But this was Gavin's way of 'remembering the good old times'. First, he had convinced Hank to come and join him to a bar, and Hank had decided to be nice and go. Who says no to free drinks anyway?. Then, both of them drank far too much than needed. Still able to think and know what was going on, but still drunk enough to think that walking over to the sex club would be a good idea. And then third. They both wanted to fuck.

The Eden Club was conveniently close to the bar they had left. It was a place where you could go and rent an android for an hour or more and do whatever you wanted with them. The place was covered in neon lights and androids posing almost nude in tubes, put on display like animals in the zoo. Few androids were placed in the middle of the rooms, dancing around a pole and shaking their asses like they were giving a lap dance to someone. Just inhaling the strongly scented air and listening to the music that put you on the mood made both Hank and Gavin excited. But they also did feel a little out of place. It wasn't a place they visited that often. Especially together. Both of them knew that they should turn around and go home, or the next days at work would be just embarrassing. But they didn't. At the moment, this seemed like a fun idea.

It took them a while to find the perfect partners for them. And they found two pretty looking models that they wanted to rent, despite them being out of the price range - Who cares about the price, the station can help them out, right? Apparently, each android has a little name here. There was the model number with each one because these weren't living beings who needed a name, but if you wanted a name to call out during sex, there would be one. They picked two male androids who looked like twins, named 'Nines' and 'Connor'. 

Nines was handsome as the devil. His grey eyes had that cold look in them, a gaze that could simply kill you, or get your dick hard in seconds. His face barely twitched when they paid for him and he stepped out of his tube. In a low, deep voice, Nines introduced himself and walked over to Gavin, caressing his hair. Now that was something that made Gavin flustered. Connor was the same model as him with the same face and body, yet he somehow was more of an angel. He had that sweet look on his face the moment he looked at Hank, a gentle smile that welcomed the old man into his arms. And his voice was even softer than his skin, his words addressing Hank like he was an old lover. Both Hank and Gavin felt like they were in love, and then stage fright followed right after.

 

 

They got themselves a nice room with lightning that made your skin look a little pink. It was perfect for a night of quick fun with a stranger. A large bed, build to be heart shaped, drinks on the side they would most likely skip, strong scent in the air to probably erase what had happened in this room before they had entered. And things were so awkward in the beginning. Both Hank and Gavin just sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at the two well build androids standing in front of them in just their underwear. They both just watch first, not knowing what to do. But then their little drunk side came up and the men giggle a little.

"How would you like us to assist you today?" the one called Nines asked, his hands behind his back. So formal.

Gavin just stared at Hank and then went 'eeh' for a long time. "This is a little awkward, isn't it?" he muttered out. Hank nodded in agreement.

"Just ... why don't you two make out and we see where it goes from there?"

 

Nines and Connor waste no time at all. They turn to face each other, hands wrapping around their bodies, and then they kiss. Passionately, almost like a pair of lovers. The two police men just watch as the androids get it on, inspecting every little thing about them. Nines was obviously more dominant, and it was odd, since no android was build to be either dominant or submissive. They were programmed to be both, because they had to satisfy the customer, no matter what their preference was. Yet, Nines was the one who lead the kiss, who had a stronger grip on the other one. And Connor was the one who was releasing soft moans whenever their lips parted, somehow looking a little flustered.

"Wow", came out from both of their mouths as they simply watched. 

It didn't take long when Hank was undressing himself a little, getting rid of his coat, and then deciding to just go for the deal and open his belt. Gavin followed his lead, also throwing his jacket off and then moving to open his belt buckle. Both of the men took their cocks out and started stroking themselves, watching the scene unfold them. It was silly, at least in Gavin's opinion who kept smiling at the situation. This is what he did almost every day at home, watching two men go at it on his laptop screen. Hank did the same, too. And now they had the real deal in front of them, and yet they both still ended up just watching. Maybe that's their nature. To just watch.

Gavin grew rock hard in a few minutes, his breathing getting obviously heavier and Hank just smirked at him, he himself being only at half-mast. "Getting excited, detective?" Hank asked, crooking an eyebrow. 

"Shut up", Gavin growled at him.

"Slow down your hand. We've got time with these two", Hank advised him. Gavin's hand was stroking his cock far too fast, while Hank was almost lazy with his own stroking. Listening his advice, Gavin's hand slowed down.

 

Talking about 'these two', the two androids had stopped and walked over to them, kneeling in front of the men. Connor placed himself between Hank's legs, his hands on the man's knees as he leaned closer, letting out soft breaths he didn't need to take. The android's brown eyes were glued on Hank's girth, admiring how thick it was, a smile over his goofy face as he hovered close to it. Nines, instead, found his place between Gavin's knees and he grabbed onto the man's hand and pushed it away.

Nines took him inside his mouth, all the way in with no trouble whatsoever, and Gavin released a moan that echoed in the room. He grabbed onto the sheets and let his legs relax, eyes glued onto the android who was gazing back up at him. Nines' eyes were calming, yet predatory at the same time. His mouth was tightly wrapped around Gavin's cock, his cheeks hollowing as his member laid in place deep in his throat. And when Nines finally pulled so far back that his lips were only around the head, and then dived back in until his nose brushed against Gavin's hair, the detective was sure he was going to pass out. And they had just started.

Hank grabbed onto the base of his cock and guided his member over to Connor's mouth who happily took it inside. Connor first just sucked on the tip, swirling his tongue around the head, his hands rubbing the man's thighs at the same time. Hank could not help but caress his brown hair, admiring how damn soft it felt against his fingers. But he wanted more, so he guided Connor to take more of him. And Connor did. He swallowed all of his cock in one movement, hummed around his flesh before pulling back. And then there was a pace that Hank was setting up, moving Connor's head in a rhythm he himself liked, his hips lightly bucking into his mouth.

Both of the androids were talented with their mouths. Connor's mouth was sweet, pure, fucking cotton candy in the dirtiest way possible. He kept making noises around Hank that made his toes curl. Every time he moved over to the top, he swirled his tongue over the slit before diving back in. And Connor let Hank have the full control. Hank was holding onto his hair, making Connor swallow more of him, calling him a 'good boy' whenever Connor's lips tightened around his flesh just right.

Nines was rougher, took more control of the situation, making Gavin hang on for dear life. He bobbed his head up and down on his cock hungrily, a rough grip on the man's legs, and all Gavin could do was to pant and rip the sheets apart until -

Until he was cumming, releasing inside the android's mouth with a broken cry and a pair of shaking legs. Nines took all of him in, swallowing his cum down his throat before he pulled back, only a little. He kept his lips wrapped around the head and looked up. Like he was waiting for a nod, or some kind of consent, to continue. Or stop completely. Gavin threw his head back and panted out a few curses, completely blown away of what had just happened.

 

"You finished already?" Hank snickered. "And I was hoping these androids could fuck us to death."

Gavin gave a glare at the man before he returned his eyes down on the android. He moved his hands to Nines' hair, finding it so soft, but yet still so weird to touch. Gavin wasn't used to being touchy with someone he would only spend one night with. "M-make me hard again", he ordered, and the android did as he was told. Nines took all of his softening cock back into his mouth, and hummed. Gavin felt so sensitive so he bit down onto his knuckle to be able to handle it.

Connor continued sucking on Hank, every now and then just holding the man's shaft deep down his throat before he would continue his movements. And then he would stay still on the head and swirl his tongue around the slit, licking off the precum. Hank loved every second of this. But his eyes were glued on Gavin, and then on the android who was sucking him off. And when he noticed that Gavin was getting hard again, he pushed Connor away from him.

"Undress us."

It felt extremely odd to be ordering someone to do this and that instead of having them do what they wanted. But that was the life in The Eden Club.

 

 

Both Nines and Connor stopped what they were doing and started taking their clothes off, hands touching their bodies before actually removing any fabrics. They were mirroring each other, almost working exactly at the same time, as they took off Gavin's and Hank's pants, then their underwear. Socks and shoes followed after, then kisses trailed up from their legs over to their thighs, then over to their stomachs as shirts were opened or pulled over their heads. And then, they were nude, completely exposed.

The next step was being prepared. Thankfully, every room had a fresh bottle of lube to use, and with that, both Hank and Gavin laid down on the bed, holding their legs open and in the air. The androids covered their fingers in lube and slowly started to work them open. First, they would rub a single finger against the ring of muscles, while their other hand would caress their thighs. Then, a finger would enter, slowly and gently, inch by inch until it was all the way in. Hank was groaning through the progress, especially when a second finger was inserted and he felt so spread out. Gavin was gasping, telling himself that he could take it, huffing heavily through his nose. And then there was a moan when a second finger entered inside him and curled right onto that sweet spot he didn't know even existed.

By the third finger, both Hank and Gavin were sweating, not knowing where to hold on. Their hands would dig into the flesh on their legs, then rip their own hair out. Sometimes, both of their hands landed on the sheets at the same time, and their fingers would touch each other. First, they were repulsed by it. But when both Connor and Nines were moving their fingers in and out of them, they held their hands. Hank's hold on him was strong, and it comforted Gavin, made him somehow relax a little better.

After countless of minutes of this slow torture, they both were begging to be fucked. 

 

 

Both Hank and Gavin were far too exhausted to even change their positions, so the androids ended up placing themselves between their legs, their lube-covered cocks pressing against the human's asses. Gavin and Hank were far too close to each other, but neither of them cared at this point. Too many drinks, too much hotness going on. The smell of sweat, cum and that disgustingly sweet aroma was filling their noses like a drug, and both of them just wanted to finish off before they would leave, satisfied by the night.

Connor entered Hank carefully. Slowly. Lovingly. His hands caressed the man's plump form, his mouth saying sweet things for the grizzled man.  _'You're doing so good'_ or  _'You feel so tight'._ Words that made Hank first squeeze around his cock, then relax so Connor could enter himself more. Nines did the same. His hands were holding onto Gavin's waist, keeping the man still because he kept wiggling whenever Nines slid in deeper. But Gavin always pleaded out for more, wanting this android's shaft deeper inside his ass.

It took them all a long while, but once the androids were fully seated, they waited for the humans to relax around them before they started moving. Already at the first thrust in, Gavin whimpered. He grabbed onto the sheets, tossed his head to the side, hissed through his teeth. Hank was just breathing heavy, adjusting to the feeling the best he could. But soon, Hank wanted more, and he told Connor to fuck him faster. And then, he was whimpering too, tugging at his own hair. Connor fucked him so delicately. His hands would roam over Hank's body, grab onto the flesh, then caress him gently. His hips rolled just perfectly into him, filling him up so perfectly. And when Connor sped up a little once again, his cock moved in deeper, touching that sweet spot so nicely that it made Hank's legs jerk a little.

"F-faster", Gavin pleaded out soon, finally feeling brave enough to take it in faster. And God, did it feel like Heaven when Nines started bucking into him. His hands grabbed onto Gavin's legs and hoisted them up so he could reach into that sweet spot inside of him better, and it made Gavin scream. He cursed loudly, hissed through his teeth, grabbed onto the pillow underneath his head. His legs clenched around the android's body, pulling him closer. He had never felt this good in his life.

Connor lifted Hank's legs a little higher and leaned down, his hand pressed against the mattress on Hank's other side, while his other hand kept the man's leg up. Nines was mirroring the movement, one hand holding onto Gavin's leg while the other one worked for support, placed on top of the mattress next to his head.

The androids started fucking into them faster, releasing quiet moans and grunts out of their mouths, despite them not being able to feel pleasure. Or maybe they did, who the hell even knows. But whatever they did, it made both Hank and Gavin moan, too. The faster they went, the louder the sounds got. With each thrust in, the more they relaxed and released sweet sounds to echo in the room. The faster the androids rolled their hips, the louder their hips smacked against their skin. Wet sounds filled up their surroundings, the beating of their hearts filling their ears. 

And then, there was a sob.

 

Hank flashed his eyes open and he saw Gavin, crying against his pillow. It was an odd view. He couldn't tell if Gavin was in pain, or if the pleasure was just so good it made the man tear up. And it was weird, definitely a thing Hank was going to tease the detective about later. But it was oddly sweet, somehow heart warming. Hot.

"Ah, wait a little", Hank breathed out as he wiggled one of his legs free so he could turn to lay on his side, facing Gavin. Connor slowed down his thrusting, but once Hank seemed to be well positioned again, he sped up to the speed he had left of. Gavin was barely able to open his eyes and even if he did, he wouldn't be able to see shit. But he did the same as Hank, letting one of his legs fall down so he could lay down on his side. Nines lifted the man's leg over his shoulder, and straddled over Gavin's other leg, bucking into him faster. Gavin choked out another sob.

"It's alright, Gav", Hank said, his hand moving to caress his coworker's hair. A gesture he would not do unless he has had a few drinks. Luckily, Gavin doesn't think about it as anything weird. Instead, he leans against his hand and moves closer to Hank.

"I'm gonna ... fucking cum again", Gavin mumbled out, another tear rolling down from his eye, over the scar of his nose, and then landing on the pillow. 

"I'm close, too", Hank panted out.

And then, he does the unthinkable. Hank leaned in and kissed Gavin. Fucking Gavin. He doesn't know why, he doesn't know anything. But damn, even with the tears that made the contact wet and sticky, kissing Gavin felt amazing. His lips were perfectly soft and nicely shaped. And to his luck, Gavin immediately answered his kiss, almost with no hesitation. Their lips brushed over each other, moans and grunts swallowed by each other's mouths. It started of gentle. Hank's hands moved to cup his cheeks, thumb stroking over his cheekbone. Gavin had instead placed one hand over to Hank's neck as some kind of support, and his other hand was brushing the man's arm. And when the androids had sped up their thrusting, both of them became louder, attacking each other with wild tongues. They swirled over each other until drool was falling past their lips, and everything just became messy and hot. Gavin sobbed again but pressed their mouths harder together.

For some reason, Hank found it extremely hot that Gavin was so sensitive it brought tears into his ass.

Gavin was gasping away from the kiss when he was suddenly cumming, releasing a broken cry that almost hurt ears. He made a mess between their bodies, and Hank brought his hand over to his own cock, stroking himself fast. "Just like that, baby. So pretty", Hank muttered out, growing closer to the edge in seconds. He panted heavily until he could feel himself orgasm too, and he let go of his cock and instead grabbed onto Gavin, holding onto him for dear life as he finished.

Everything became a blur in his head. The androids continued rolling their hips against them, their cocks hitting against their prostates far too perfectly, making both of their legs shake. Hank was barely able to talk or even think, his body twitching violently with each thrust in. Gavin started crying again, burying his face against the pillow with his mouth locked open, no sound escaping from his throat. He was growing far too sensitive, and so was Hank. He tapped his hand against his thigh and pleaded for the androids to slow down, and in a second the androids came to a full stop, and gently started to pull out.

Gavin released a whine when he was left empty, and Hank gasped for air when Connor pulled out. They were a pair of hot, sweaty, messy men who just got fucked so hard it hurt to breathe. And it had probably been the best night of their lives. And no one could hear about it, because despite it all being amazing, he and Gavin had kissed, and that was gay.

 

 

It took them a long time to get up and clean after themselves. The androids just stood there, their underwear put back on as they watched their customers put on their clothes in awkward silence. Once fully dressed, Gavin and Hank spoke no word to each other. Clearly Gavin was ashamed for crying. Hank could not help but just smirk from the memory of it. He wish he could have taken a picture. 

Hank was about to leave without a word with Gavin tailing after him, but suddenly, both of the androids tugged their sleeves and made them stop.

"Take us with you", they both said at the same time. Hank and Gavin glanced over at each other, then back at the machines.  _What the hell was going on?_

"Please", Connor said, opening his eyes a little wider. "We want out of here."

 

Deviants. Two male androids who had somehow survived without getting caught. And they were asking for their help. Gavin thought it was a bad idea. So did Hank. They worked for the station, and it was their job to hunt deviants. But there was regret after what had happened. And there was something odd about the situation. These two deviants had done whatever they had asked them to without any struggling, just in hopes for finding the right people to help them get out of this place. Maybe they had been obedient in hopes of getting a favor in return. And of course, both Hank and Gavin felt like they had done something extremely bad, so they both felt like they had to do something to make it up to them.

Well, there was one way to fix the problem.

Hank offered his hand to Connor, who took it immediately, excited like a child. Hank's hand was so large compared to his, and it made Connor smile in an odd, but warm way.

Nines was the one who offered his hand to Gavin, and with a little hesitation, he grabbed it and held on tightly. Nines' grip onto him was strong, like it was his way of saying  _'don't leave without me'._

 

"Come on. We don't have all day."

 

All four left the room, left the building, and ran for their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this took a while to write and I had to kinda rush it to get it done. But finally, I got the last chapter out so YAY! I feel super proud for being actually able to finish Kinktober, and on time, too! It was super fun and I got to try writing a lot of new stuff in new different ways. Short or long, I really like all the chapters I did. I hope you liked them, too. And seriously, thank you all for the support !!


End file.
